


From Team to Ever Growing Family

by Sargerogue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargerogue/pseuds/Sargerogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers had been a reality for months now. HYDRA had become exposed. The Winter Soldier was captured by a company specializing with genetic experiments. What the team discovers there will change the course of the Avengers forever. Not canon compliant. Rated T for swearing and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time using another site to post my stories on, I wanted to try AO3 because a friend said that the fan base here is even better. So while I'm uploading this story also on my fanfiction account (same name), I wanted to share it here and see if it does well here. Fic isn't done yet, will be posting as I can.

The Avengers had been apart for months. Things had been difficult for them in the months following the Battle of New York. 

Tony Stark, after the incident with Killian, returned to his New York home: Avengers Tower. Bruce Banner, who had been staying at the Tower, kept Tony from going off the deep end while also helping to recreate Stark’s suits. The pair had been causing mayhem for Pepper Potts ever since they moved in. In secret, however, Tony had improved the Iron Man technology to integrate himself with the suit and all technology. He used some of the information he had learned from Extremis to further the technology. While he was still testing and improving his abilities with the new Extremis, he could control at least some technology that wasn’t Stark Tech. Of course he hadn’t told anybody yet…

Clint Barton, after a long vacation, came to the Tower to work as a SHIELD liaison. He found that Tony and Bruce were good company and he had enough work to stay busy. Tony and Bruce had yet to figure out where he disappeared to every couple of weeks but Clint was always happier when he returned. 

Steve and Natasha, working as partners and as more, worked for SHIELD and the Avengers. They shared an apartment in the Tower when they were there or at one of their other apartments. The recent revelation that HYDRA was still around and working within SHIELD had brought Steve and Natasha to the forefront of the battle against HYDRA. All SHIELD personnel had been extensively checked for connections to HYDRA. Several, such as Jasper Sitwell, had attempted to fool several agents only to be imprisoned. Now they were chasing down leads on an agent they had encountered: the Winter Soldier. Steve had a hunch about the Winter Soldier and it was starting to intensely bother him. 

Along the way, he met Sam Wilson. It started as just jogging around DC. Then Steve would invite Sam to drinks with him and Natasha. Soon they were training together and Stark had acquired a set of wings for the former soldier. Now Sam was working as an associate of the Avengers and was working his way onto the team. 

Thor was a different story. After repairing the Bifrost, he, the Warriors Three, and Sif began to clean up the Nine Realms. He returned to Earth and to his beloved Jane Foster. It took only months for the initial buzz of dating a god to wear off and by then they both agreed the relationship wouldn’t work out. While they remained friends, Thor left Jane to live at Stark Tower. 

As for Loki, the Trickster was imprisoned on Asgard for his crimes. He was not allowed any visitors not even his wife but his mother still found her way around it. After all, mothers know the back doors to everything in the universe. They also know more than idiotic, stubborn, and arrogant husbands that wait centuries to tell their sons that they’re adopted only to realize that it was too late and nearly get the universe destroyed in the process. (“Now Frigga.” “No Odin! My mother was right about you! Arrogant and idiotic she said! No intercourse for a millennium!” “Frigga!”)

Phil Coulson was not dead. After several months in deep freeze, Phil had been revived. Now on the mend, he was working his way back from patient to desk worker and now slowly back to handler. Fury, knowing that the truth would come out sooner or later, had informed the Avengers that Coulson was mending after an experimental treatment and may come back to taser them if they didn’t behave. Thor, who had experienced the weapon, instantly cleaned up the mess he had made in the Avengers kitchen after blowing up a second microwave. 

Elsewhere on Earth, other superheroes were forming. The X-Men, still young teenagers with a great deal of learning to do, were staying off the grid for the moment…most of them at least. Wolverine still caused mayhem but nothing could stop Wolverine from being Wolverine. 

In the Tri-City area, Peter Parker had gained his abilities. SHIELD, after one too many close calls on Peter’s part, had recruited him along with others to make a team. Luke Cage, soon to be known as Power Man, had been orphaned by his SHIELD parents and sought a home at the same place that had taken their lives. Danny Rand, millionaire, orphan, and CEO of Rand Industries, had returned from another land to gain experience in the Western world. He soon found a friendship in Luke that he could not find elsewhere. Ava Ayala, White Tiger, had been recently orphaned and passed on the ability of the Tiger by her father. Now struggling in the world, Ava found a home within SHIELD. Last, and to him certainly not least, was Sam Alexander, Nova. Taken from Earth as a young boy, Nova had been trained by the Nova Corps and the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Guardians, on their trip through the solar system, had dropped him off after paying a visit to Grandpa Quill. The teens, for that was all they were, would become known jokingly within SHIELD as the Super Crew. 

Things were going right in the world, for the most part. But as usual in the world of superheroes and gods, nothing could stay calm forever.


	2. Baby Blues and Blonde Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go after the Winter Soldier after he's captured by a shady corporation. What they find there changes their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that is bold and in (...) are translations. If my translations from English to those languages are off, I apologize.

Captain America stared down the hill at the compound below. His hunt for the mysterious Winter Soldier had led him here to the Corporation, a group dedicated to performing genetic alterations in humans. According to the reports, the Soldier had been captured while attempting to retrieve something from the group two days prior. The last thing Cap needed was to have the Soldier altered or duplicated.

“Cap, everybody’s in place,” Iron Man reported. “Waiting on you.” Glancing at Black Widow and Hawkeye, he made the call and gave a nod to the latter. A single arrow soared through the air and collided with the power station of the compound. The resulting light show as impressive, even by Avengers standards.

Iron Man and Thor flew over head to take out the big guns. Hulk stormed through the gate and started to carve out a path in the guards.

“All right Hawkeye,” Cap prompted. The Jeep they occupied rocketed down the hill into the compound. Hawkeye plowed through those in his way while Cap and Widow prepared to dismount. Once they were close enough to the door, the pair jumped as one. They fought through the twenty feet of guards until they reached the door and took cover inside.

“Iron Man!”

“JARVIS says the prison is three levels down against the west wall. These guards are retreating Cap. I’m seeing a flux in traffic by an old mineshaft. Plan?”

“Get as much of their data as you can. Then meet us at the prison. We may need your help.”

“Right oh, el capitán.”

Cap barely contained the urge to roll his eyes at Iron Man’s antics. Instead, he signaled Widow and they headed down to the prison. The closer they got to the prison, the more the air smelled of human waste products and blood. The prison door was hidden behind a false wall, abandoned in the haste to evacuate. The cells were dimly lit with their residents hidden in the darkest corner.

“We are her to release you. We’re the Avengers,” Cap called out. Cheers filled the air as prisoners rushed toward the doors of their cells. Cap used his shield to bust the locks off while Widow helped those prisoners that were having trouble standing get up.

“Ребенок и человек,” one woman babbled in Russian. “Они находятся в поле. Вы должны спасти их.” The woman pointed down at a set of stairs. “Вы должны!” **(The child and the man. They are in the box. You must save them. You must.)**

Right then, Iron Man showed up to help. Cap ushered the prisoners toward him.

“Iron Man, get these people to safety. Widow and I will get the last two.”

“Right o’, Cap.”

Widow pulled a flashlight from her tool belt and led the way to the box down a steep set of stairs. More than once, Cap had to reach out and grab Widow before she could slid down the staircase. Even with the light, they were essentially stumbling around in the dark. Finally they reached a dead end. Cap and Widow looked around at the walls.

“Hello?” Cap called out.

There was a sharp crack followed by a tight pressure on his foot. Looking down, Cap saw a bloody hand clutching at his boot through a broken grate. Metal fingers wrapped around the grate holding the man below aloft in the water. It was the Soldier. A thin teen stared up at them while remaining latched onto the Soldier.

The water they were floating in had a thin sheet of ice on the top. The Soldier flexed his arm to pull them further up out of the water. A zap filed the air followed by the immediate release of his hand from both Cap’s boot and the grate. Without thinking of the risk, Cap dropped to the grate and pulled them both up before they could go under the surface. Soldier’s metal hand latched onto his with an almost painful grasp. Their eyes met and Cap nearly flashed back to the war and the fall.

“Help,” Soldier croaked. The roughness in his voice showed the disuse.

“I got you Buck. I promise I won’t let you go this time.” Next to him, Widow was already working on the lock. She had it picked and shorted out in three minutes flat. Once done, she moved to the side and opened the grate minutely. She wiggled her arm through and grabbed hold of the Soldier’s flesh arm.

“Cap.”

“I have to let go but just to get the grate open,” Cap said. Soldier nodded and released in time with Cap. He moved his metal arm to latch onto the edge of the frame. Crouching, Cap yanked the door up with more force then necessary so he could hear the satisfying crack of the metal break.

Widow released Soldier and pulled the girl off his back. She was light enough that Widow was able to haul her up the first few steps before easing her down. Cap grabbed Soldier by the arms and hauled him completely out of the water. He kept hold of the Soldier until he was able to stand on his own. He then glanced at the shivering girl and up the stairs.

“We need to get out of here.” The concern that laced Widow’s voice spurred him to action. He leaned down and picked the girl up under the knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his back. Widow put Soldier’s arm over her shoulder and helped him start up the stairs.

The soft glow of the prison level was just up ahead. A violent tremor made them all stumble. Widow and Soldier instantly moved to protect the girl’s back while Cap braced against the wall. The glow ahead disappeared as rubble crashed down in front of the entrance to the staircase.

“Cap where are you? The base is self-destructing,” Tony shouted over the radio.

“We’re trapped. Tony, we need to get out of here quick. Two possible for hypothermia. Tony? Tony are you there?”

“’E st-t zzz-ing –ap. –ap? –ld ‘n.” Both Cap and Widow attempted to call to any member of the team only to receive static. He glanced at their two charges, both of whom were shivering. The girl was starting to cry into his back while babbling in several languages. Then, clearly in English, the word cold came across to them all.

Soldier started to talk to the girl in Russian. She nodded and slid off Cap’s back. She stripped off her soaked clothes as Soldier did. Cap caught a glimpse of clear signs of abuse across her skin. His stomach started to turn.

Widow stripped off her secondary jacket, it was winter after all, and slid it around the girl’s damp shoulders. The girl slid her arms through before snuggling into Widow’s open arms. Meanwhile, Cap stripped off his jacket and handed it to Soldier. Widow sat down on the staircase and motioned for the girl to sit on her lap. After glancing nervously at Soldier, she sat down in the Widow’s lap and snuggled up against the warm woman.

“Buck, next to them,” Cap ordered motioning to the spot next to Widow.

“I’m not Bucky,” Soldier replied solemnly, “not anymore. Besides, she needs more warmth, sit by them. I will sit by you.” Cap did as Soldier said and shivered when the Soldier’s cold body slid up next to him. Cap wrapped his arms around Widow and the girl while Soldier remained pressed up next to him. The silence was deafening between the trio until Cap finally broke it.

“What were you after?” Cap asked. Behind him, Soldier adjusted himself slightly and moved his flesh arm so it touched the girl’s back. She reached out blindly in the dim light and latched onto his upper arm. She mumbled something in what sounded like Russian or really broken English.

“Her,” came the reply. “She’s a super soldier, but she’s a child. She should live like one. I remembered her. I needed to save her.”

“Her parents?”

“She is a test tube baby, her DNA was taken from a source and recreated.”

“Do you know whose DNA?” Even as he said it, Cap had a feeling he knew exactly whose DNA had been used. It had been something about the flash of blue eyes in the darkness and the shade of blonde that adorned her head that struck a cord with him. Soldier didn’t answer and that was answer enough for now. “Does she have a name? Does she speak English?”

“Little English. She’s fluent in Russian, however. The Corporation had been stationed in countries in former the former Soviet Union.” Soldier looked over Cap’s shoulder at her blonde head. “She has no name.”

“Девочка?” **(Girl.)** She looked up at the sudden use of Rusian. Cap found that her eyes lit up at the realization that they could communicate. “Мой друг говорит, что у вас нет имени. Желаете ли вы один?” **(My friend says you don’t have a name. Would you like one?)**

“Да.” **(Yes.)**

Cap cleared his throat and spoke the name in English, “Sarah.” He repeated it once more before continuing, “После моя мама. Вы напоминаете мне о ней.” **(After my mom. You remind me of her.)**

“Sarah,” she repeated slowly. She smiled as she replicated the accent correctly. “Мне нравится это имя. Это красиво.” **(I like this name. It is beautiful.)**

A violent tremor ran through her. She pulled at Cap and Soldier, the human space heaters. Soldier, already warm once more, moved so he was kneeling in front of her and with his arms around the two adults. Between the three of them, they formed a cocoon of warmth surrounding her. She mumbled her thanks in rough English.

“Where is she going to go?” Widow quietly asked over the girl’s head. “She has no home.”

Cap’s grip on the girl tightened as he guided her head into the crook of his neck. She burrowed into the heat there. “What about with us?” he asked. “Sarah?”

“Cap,” she mumbled in English. “Stay Cap.” Her fingers tightened in his shirt

“I believe you’ve been adopted,” Widow teased. She ran her fingers through Cap’s hair lovingly. This added yet another reason for the red head to remain head over heels in love with Cap. Cap, whose Russian was fluent from his work with the Red Army and Widow, chatted with the girl for the next few hours. He told her about where he lived and his relationship with Widow. She listened attentively, learning and hoping that his promise of a home would come true. On occasion, she was pipe up with a question or to ask Soldier what he thought but not often.

A loud rumble filled the air startling them all into silence. The ceiling started to crack. Chunks of earth fell around them, a few smaller bits striking the four. Soldier pulled Sarah and Widow directly under him to protect them from the debris. His metal hand drove straight into the steps and locked into place. Cap looped his arm through the back of Soldier’s vest and brought his shield up to protect their heads in hopes to ward off the worst. Minutes past and the rubble only grew thicker around them.

Sunlight showered them suddenly. The Hulk roared toward the top of the put before gingerly picking up the few chunks that laid directly on the group. He huffed and motioned with one large hand for someone else to descend into the pit. Cap and Soldier disentangled themselves from the ladies and leaned against the rubble around them.

“Brought blankets,” Iron Man announced as he landed just below Soldier. “JARVIS has been monitoring your vitals since we couldn’t get you on the comms.” Soldier handed the first blanket to Cap who helped Widow wrap Sarah in the cloth before wrapping himself in the second. Sarah, firmly wrapped in the warmth of the blanket, looked around at the other Avengers. Cap motioned Iron Man over and informed Sarah that the man would take him to safety while they trailed behind by a few moments.

Iron Man picked her up and flew off to the jet where Clint was waiting with a set of clothes for her and Soldier. Cap and Soldier hitched a ride up from the pit with Hulk while Thor took Widow up from the depths. In the jet, Hawkeye was helping Sarah into one of the sweatshirts they kept around for Bruce. She was already wearing the sweatpants. The clothes were too big for her but she clearly appreciated the warmth and comfort they offered.

“Fury wants us to report to New Mexico base,” Hawkeye reported to the group once they were all safe in the jet, Bruce included. The good doctor was already throwing on a sweatshirt of his own so he could begin his exam of his patients, even if he wasn’t that type of doctor. “He wants to hold the girl and Winter Soldier there for now.” Cap looked to the Soldier already expecting to see him running for the nearest exit only to see him take a seat and buckle up.

“You’d just track me down again. Besides,” Soldier chuckled humorlessly as his eyes locked onto the youngest blonde, “I promised the little one I wouldn’t let her be alone again.”

“Fair enough.” Cap looked back to Hawkeye. “Nat and I want to raise Sarah though. I promised to Sarah.” He put his hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“He said for now Cap. I’m sure he’ll let you adopt her.”

“Steve,” Bruce said picking up a small bag they kept on the jet, “can you ask her if I can start a preliminary examination?”

“Да.” Bruce looked at the girl in surprise. He had been under the impression she didn’t speak any English. He approached and began his work.

It was a long flight.

 

* * *

 

Sarah glanced up from the blank notebook she had been given by a nurse. She had a few pens and pencils to play with and had begun drawing but paused at the sound of someone at the door. Steve was standing the doorway of the hospital room with something hanging from his hand. There was a look on his face that wasn’t quite sadness but nor was it joy.

“No go?” she asked.

“Fury says you need to learn about the world before he’ll release you to Nat and I. I want to take you now but he is also our only way to get you legal papers.” He slowly approached her bed. “But you will be coming home with us soon.”

“How long?” Soon could mean a lot of things.

“Few months. It’ll give Nat and I time to get your room ready. You’ll get started on your education here, filling in what those people didn’t give you.” He sat down next to her. “We’ll have you home in no time.” He offered the hand with something within it. Lying on his palm was a set of dog tags, though they looked nothing like traditional dog tags. “In the meantime, I had these made for you so you’d always know who you are.”

Sarah took the tags and slowly processed the lettering.

Sarah Natalia Rogers

Steven Grant Rogers

Natasha Romanoff

Avenger ID 7: Lady Star

“Lady Star?” she asked.

“Thor thought of it. I thought it fit.”

“Thank you, Папа.” **(Dad)**

Steve smiled at the word before collecting her in his arms for a tight hug. “I’ll see you soon, I promise.” He kissed the top of her head before leaving. She stared at the tags before slowly slipping them over her head and kissing the metal.

The door opened five minutes later to reveal an intimidating man with an eyepatch.

“I am Director Fury.”

“Ты человек, что не позволит мне уйти.” **(You are the man that won’t let me leave.)**

“You need to be adjusted to the world first. Also, you have some information SHIELD will find useful. That will come later though. Come, your temporary guardian is waiting for you. We need to start you on the path of healing.”

Sarah jumped from the bed and followed him to the apartments. The elevator opened to a level with a single door. Fury programmed her print into the scanner before opening the door.

“You’re sincere in reforming then?” a voice ahead of them said.

“I am not the Winer Soldier, but I am not Bucky either. I need to find myself, but I recognize what I have done is wrong. I do not want to be in the wrong any longer. Besides, there’s someone I have a promise keep with.” They entered the living room where the Soldier was talking with another man. “Hey kiddo.”

“You’re here too?”

“I promised I would look after you, remember? They figured a reforming assassin can help educate one who was in training.” She sprinted across the room and jumped into the safety of his strong familiar arms. The other man cleared his throat.

“I am Agent Phil Coulson. I will be looking after you.”

“You start lessons tomorrow,” Fury called out as he headed to the door. “If you wish to continue your physical training, you may try out against a trainer in two weeks.” With that, Fury swept out of the apartment with a nearly silent whoosh of his coat.

“Agent Coulson,” Sarah called out. The agent looked at her promptly. “What’s for dinner?” At the mention of food, Soldier’s stomach growled. Coulson gave a hearty laugh and headed for the kitchen with two hungry super soldiers trailing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a mass upload of all the chapters I already have written and posted on the other site I use. They will normally not be this frequent.


	3. Lunch with the Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleared from medical to begin rehabilitation officially, Sarah Rogers gets a taste as to what it means to be living on the New Mexico SHIELD base.

“If you make me finish this book,” Sarah growled in near perfect English, “I will shove it so far up your-”

“That’s enough,” came James’s strong comforting voice. Sarah turned around to see her mentor in the doorway with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. She couldn’t tell if the scowl was for her or the imbecile that had been assigned as one of her educational mentors. “Threatening your teacher is impolite. Do I need to bend you over my knee?” Aw, her then.

A quick flash back to her first spanking at his hand came to mind. “No sir!” she practically shouted. He used his metal hand to spank her. She hadn’t sat down for two hours. James, after dealing out the punishment, had collected her in his arms and set her on his lap so it didn’t hurt as much. She understood why he did it and accepted it. They moved on. Phil told James that wasn’t how things were done anymore but both of them agreed it was an okay punishment. It was more effective than grounding her, she would just take that as a challenge.

“That being said,” he continued and pinned the teacher down with his gaze, “I found that novel boring when I was a kid. Find something different for her.” _Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! You got his stare too!_ The thought ran through her head and she had to hide the grin that had started to form.

“But it’s on the New York curriculum, and Agent Coulson said that’s where she would be going to school. Every ninth grader reads this and it’s referenced as far up as college,” her teacher objected. The harshness of James’s stare made the tutor toss the book across the room where it fell out the open window. There was a shout from the courtyard and the teacher winced at the Chinese curse shouted up at them. “I’ll get something else.”

“Good. Come on Sarah, it’s time or your try out.” The energetic sixteen-year-old bounced out her chair and skipped down the hall singing, “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” at the top of her lungs. James was already beginning to regret showing her one of Steve’s favorite movies since the girl hadn’t stopped singing that blasted song since they watched it three nights ago. Still, he smirked and followed his niece out to the main junction where James took the lead to the training room.

Training room number seven was the farthest from the junction and several levels down from the surface. The doors opened to reveal a playground that Sarah soon hoped to call home. There was a shooting range on one side of the room with several lanes. An obstacle course with both ground level and air stations took up another section of the room. There was another section that held regular gym equipment and a mountain of punching bags (someone must have warned the cleanup team). The last section had a floor mat and a boxing ring.

A woman in her late thirties was dismissing a young man from the floor mat. His jawline and other facial features reminded her of Clint Barton but she shook it off. Instead, she focused on the woman that had turned toward her and was looking at her with a critical eye.

“So this is the child. Slight build and so youthful. I’m not impressed,” the agent announced. Predicting Sarah’s reaction, James latched onto her shoulder with his metal hand before she could leap at the woman. The woman smiled faintly at the life that appeared in Sarah’s eyes. “Potential. Your name, child?”

“Sarah Natalia Rogers. The venom in her voice would have sent a lesser agent running but not this one.

“Just in name or do you have the Captain’s blood in you?” The accent she spoke in was starting to annoy Sarah. She recognized the accent due to a Kazakhstan buyer she had once encountered at the Corporation, but it wasn’t so much the accent that bothered her but the attitude. She was used to insults and condescending comments in English, but the accent this woman spoke with added to the feeling. Little venomous strains of anger started to spread out from her heart the more this woman talked as if she was an entitled child.

“Blood.” Silence descended on the room faster than a starving man on a buffet. James, of course, had known about her origins; her connection to Steve was the chief reason he went after her. He hadn’t known she knew. She hadn’t said anything to him about it. Then again, she didn’t ask whose DNA she was made from so he should have known all along. What worried him, however, was who else had heard. He knew Coulson, who was laid up in bed after aggravating his wound from Loki (still healing due to his inability to stay still and keep out of trouble), was watching via a live feed to his bed. Who else was watching in the security room? Was there anyone in the rafters? If they needed to keep her heritage a secret, it would be hard if she so openly admitted it to someone she had just met.

“I should train you just for that, but all my students must earn their place. You are no different, Rogers. Have you weapons training?”

“Yes ma’am.” _Did she think I was here on vacation?_ The blonde was swearing at the agent in her mind in several languages.

“My name is Agent Volkov. Follow me.” The three of them went over to the range, James to supervise. The first lane had a set of throwing knives sitting ready to be thrown. Volkov stepped back away from the lane and watched expectantly. The blonde picked up a knife and tossed it around in her hand for a few moments trying to find the balance. James had to admire how she examined the knife instead of blindly throwing. When she did throw the knife, it struck the target perfectly. The other four knives followed the first in quick succession, forming a V in the target where the heart, arteries, and veins in the torso would be. The sixth blade, which she took time in gauging the balance of, impaled the target in a spot that prompted James to flinch and turn slightly away from his niece.

“Pistol,” Volkov announced before James could compliment his niece’s skills. Sarah took a pair of offered earplugs first and checked the gun that she was handed. She loaded it and started firing. James, who had been inspecting the earplugs critically, barely got them into his ears in time. Volkov admired the precision before moving her to the rifle range. The range was narrow and extended for a great length. The end of the tunnel must have been buried into the ground because it was clearly further than the edge of the room. And while Sarah may have good precision with the rifle, her aim was slightly off. They were still kill shots. Sarah stripped the rifle and pulled the plugs out.

“Impressive for a child,” Volkov commented looking at the target that had come up the lane. James, who once again predicted his niece’s reaction, held her back before she could jump the agent. The temperamental blonde huffed out her annoyance. “Shall we spar then?”

“Gladly,” the blonde hissed allowing the full of her frustration to drip into her voice.

“To the mat then.”

Once Volkov was a few feet ahead of them, James warned her, “Cool it.”

“I will when she does,” Sarah countered. He couldn’t help but chuckle. Sometimes she reminded him of Steve so much it hurt; other times she seemed to be completely different from Steve.

Volkov was standing in the middle of the mat holding a bo staff that could be unlocked to form batons. She motioned to the one lying at the edge of the mat closest to her.

“First person to put their opponent in a submission position wins,” Volkov said. “Fair?”

“Yes ma’am.”

She kicked the staff up to her hand and twirled it around in her hand. Finding the ideal balance point, she prepared for attack. Volkov moved first with a blow aimed for the gut. Sarah countered and planted one end of the staff in the other’s foot. Still moving through the motion, Sarah twisted the staff to obtain batons. She brought the left up to block Volkov’s next attack while bringing the other to Volkov’s left thigh. She rolled with the motion and slid across the mat behind Volkov.

Turning on a dime, Sarah slammed the bottom of Volkov’s staff to the floor with one baton while striking the top with the other to pop it from her hand. She dropped her own staff in favor of putting Volkov in a hold that was hard to muscle out of; James had taught her.

“Release,” Volkov commanded. Sarah did before rolling to the other side of the mat. Volkov turned to her with a wide grin. “You start tomorrow, 0700 hours. You’ll be training alongside a young man your age. For now,” she walked over with a friendly grin on her face, “relax.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Oh, and Rogers?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Call me Aiman.”

“Okay, Aiman.”

A clapping sound brought her attention to the door. Fury was standing there with a smirk. He was looking like a man with a plan formulating in his head.

“Good job Sarah. James, I need to borrow your niece for a bit.” He locked eyes with the blonde, a knowing look on his face.

“Fury,” said man growled.

“Lunch in town,” Fury explained. “Then some questions but no more than she can handle.” Sarah looked to James for some guidance, a nod to say it was okay.

“If she is not home and unharmed by dinner time, I will rip the planet apart to find her, understand?”

“Perfectly.”

James gave his niece a single nod and watched her follow Fury out the door. They left the base and traveled to the nearest town to base. They parked in front of a little diner with a name that Sarah instantly recognized. It was the fabled Hannah’s Hangout. Hannah’s was a legend among the personnel of the base, particularly for their chocolate shakes. It rumor had it that Hannah, the head cook and owner, was the sister of Agent Rae Larson who had a monopoly on cookies at the base.

“Eyepatch!” the spunky teen waitress called out at the sight of the director. “You came to visit us. New spray for me?”

Fury fished something out of his coat and said, “Three times as effective.” Sarah caught a glimpse at the label and saw the mace on the canister. Sarah had experienced SHIELD mace, a part of Phil’s training for her, and the stuff was powerful enough to send a normal human to their knees. It gave her and James a bad case of sneezes.

“Sweet! Thank you! Two chocolate shakes?” she asked.

“And the special for me.”

“What about you, Mini Agent?” The sudden attention drawn to Sarah made her cautiously move just behind Fury. The teen toned down the smile and held out her hand. “Sorry. Most newbies hear about me before they come in. You’re different though, I can see that now. I’m Rene. How about for you I call you,” she looked Sarah over, “Troya? Blonde hair reminds me of that idiot that played Troy in that one movie. Your look says warrior too, so Troya? We don’t go by names.”

“That’s okay with me then. Um, what’s the special?”

“Double burger with curly fries and a side of fruit topped with whipped cream,” Rene rattled off. “Well, that’s Eyepatch’s special, but I assume that’s what you meant.”

“I’ll take that.”

“Seat yourself Eyepatch and Troya. I’ll get it cooking.” The teen skipped off in the direction of the kitchen. Director Fury led her over to a booth with sights on both entrances to the restaurant. He produced a thin envelope with Sarah’s name scrawled across it. She slid her fingernail under the seal and heard it crack open with ease.

“What’s this?”

“Your father sent it. I assume you know who I’m talking about or are you two not at that level yet?”

Unfolding what she now suspected to be a letter from Steve, Sarah let her eyes greedily absorb all the details.

 

* * *

 

_Sarah_

_Natasha and I have already begun planning a room for you. Tony is preparing a spare room on what he termed the Junior Avenger floor to be yours. He said it needs modifications first, otherwise known as Tony upgrading the room with more things than anyone will ever use. Pepper promised to keep him reined in but I don’t have high hopes there._

_Speaking of Pepper, she’s been helping Natasha find a school for you. Yes you’re going to school. One year won’t kill you and you’ll make some friends. Fury suggested Mid Town High and it looks like a good school. We’re looking into it some more before we make the final call._

_I hope you’re well. If you see Bucky, tell him I said hello. Take care of yourself and know that Nat and I love you. We can’t wait for you to come home. I caught Nat counting the days you’ve been separated from us the other day. We all want you home._

_Steve_

* * *

A few tears began to gather in her eyes. They wanted her home. They remembered her. They didn’t forget about her since they left. Her heart ached as she remembered what his hug had felt like. It had been so warm and comforting. She missed it.

“Sarah?”

“I want to be with them,” she mumbled. She wiped at her eyes fiercely.

“In time. We don’t want to send you to them unprepared. None of them are qualified to get you on track. It’s not easy living with them either way. But once you’re at your age level though, then you can go.”

Rene brought their food over. She sent Fury a concerned look but left once Sarah started to dig into her meal. Fury quizzed her about her time at the SHIELD base until they were done eating. He was glad she seemed to like the base at the very least.

“Ready to answer some questions?” he asked putting the cash down for the bill.

“Yes sir.”

“Let’s return to base then.”

The trip back was in silence. Sarah was distracted with daydreams of living with Steve and Natasha. She could imagine curling up on the couch and watching the two of them curled up on another couch. She imagined Natasha training her while Steve watched her like the protective father she hoped he was.

Fury led her to what she knew as the CO’s office. The coffee table had been cleared off with the exception of a pile of folders and a voice recorder. She eyed the items suspiciously as she took a seat.

“Do you mind if I tape this?” he asked.

“No.” Fury turned the recorder on and sat down next to her on the couch. He looked at her with questions on his lips.

“You were manufactured by the Corporation, correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“Are you a clone of someone or genetically their child?”

“Technically I’m a twin, but you could consider me a clone of Captain America. The male clones were more often than not unstable so I was created.” She shifted uncomfortably at the memory of the oldest clone she’d met.

“Are you the only clone alive?”

“Of Cap, probably not. There were six older males, all volatile. There were rumors of a little one surviving the last attempt before they ran out of viable DNA. I met him once, he was very young, but I haven’t seen him since. He may be dead, I am not sure.”

Fury considered it a moment before continuing. “There were clones of others? Do you know of who?”

“Uncle James has one. That’s how James knew of me. His clone is a year or two older than I am and more docile than James. He escaped the Corporation along with two other experiments and a doctor when I was younger. They’re probably still in hiding. He never wanted to be evil or kill like they were engineering him to.”

“So he is a good man then?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll have to talk about him some other time. How old are you now? Do you know your birthday?”

“I was born July 4, 1996, so I’m sixteen.”

“You were born on Cap’s birthday?”

“The others were born on other days, they were unstable. It was worth a shot and it seemed to work.”

"Can you tell me all you know about their projects? Buyers? I’ve also collected some images of personnel that appeared important. Would you be willing to identify them?”

Sarah, after agreeing to what he said, started with a rundown of the projects she knew about and explaining what she knew of her own. He was impressed with the amount of detail she was able to provide. She left out the fact that she had trained with most of the other projects. Fury made a list of test subjects that had escaped the Corporation with the intent to track them down. Sarah skirted over a few people, people who had been her friends. The buyers she sketched out and gave details like language spoken and accent; she didn’t know their names for the most part.

At long last, Fury brought out the files. Sarah spread out the pictures and studied the faces that she had been trying to forget. There was only one person in these photographs that she didn’t want to burn in the fiery depths of Hell.

“This one,” she said pointing to the bald man, “is the Executioner. His name is Jack O’ something, like an Irish last name. He’s not a good man. He’s sadistic. He’s skilled. This man next to him,” she pointed to the short man with a crew cut, “is Marcos the Torturer. He’s worse than Jack and has a very demented imagination. I think his last name was Cross but I’m not sure.”

Fury removed the images and motioned to the next. The man in the photo was short (standing a full foot shorter than Sarah who was also in the picture) and looked like your typical mad scientist. They were outside in the snow. By the Christmas lights she could see in the background, she knew it was from just a few weeks ago. She was chained to the side of the building. The snow was building up around her, concealing much of her legs. The man was taking her temperature at the time of the picture.

“Dr. Michael Alexander Roche,” she hissed. She would like to put the bullet in him that would inevitably come.

“Who is he?”

“Lead genetics specialist,” she replied. “He claims to have been the one to make the break through with me. He didn’t. That scientist escaped years ago. He loved to test my limits, physically and mentally.”

“Is that what he’s doing there?”

“Yes.” She shoved the picture away roughly. “I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Okay, what about here?” He pointed to the next image. A rather burly woman was smoking next to an emergency exit.

“That’s Keeper. She’s in charge of taking care of the assets and prisoners. She wasn’t very good at it. We always called her Keeper, but I think her first name was Marsha.”

“And her?” He motioned to the woman smoking next to Keeper. The other woman looked like an innocent Sunday school teacher in chains.

“Amara Bosch, asset. They took her for her knowledge in medicine, kept her on as our doctor. She’s a good person. Roche can’t treat wounds worth a shit. So we had Amara. She had taught me the little English I knew that I hadn't picked up from others.”

“Good to know. Finally, what about these two?” Sarah had been dreading this moment since they started. The physical abuse from the man had scarred her hide. The woman’s psychological manipulation had left her with too many horror stories to remember. “Sarah?”

“The bosses, Martin Nelson and Alexandra Barlow. I don’t want to talk about them.” She shoved the images across the table and onto the floor. “I won’t.” She slowly brought her gaze to Fury who looked almost paternal.

“Okay. Thank you for the information.” Fury slid the pile away and brought out a small duffle bag. “Gifts from SHIELD and the Avengers. There’s a laptop in there as well. I’ve included Steve and Natasha’s emails in the small notebook. I thought you’d like to email them.”

The tears returned. Sarah wrapped her arms around Fury.

“Thank you.” He patted her back.

“My pleasure.” He pulled back and ruffled her braided hair. “Now, I have an important question for you.”

“Yes?”

“When I find the Corporation again, I’m taking them out permanently. Do you want to be part of the team?”

Sarah straightened up and said, “What do you think?”

“I’ll tell you when I have news. Now go find your uncle before he kills me.”

She grabbed her new bag of things and the letter from her family. Leaving the room, she had only one thought on her mind: revenge.


	4. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of training, Sarah Rogers meets a mysterious agent called the Bowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of this chapter there is an incident in Sarah's past that is eluded to but not explained or out right named. It is not obvious enough, I believe, to constitute a tag in the story but I would feel wrong not to warn you ahead of time.

_Dad and Mom,_

_It’s okay I call you that, right? Fury gave me a laptop but with all the SI logos and Iron Man backgrounds on the computer, I assume it’s actually from Tony. Is he vying for the favorite uncle spot or something? If he is, will you tell him James holds that spot already but he’s first in line for second favorite uncle? Is it weird he makes me feel safe? Like I already know him? Maybe it’s because he’s Howard Stark’s son and Dad, you knew Howard, and maybe I know to trust the Starks? I don’t know, but I know I trust him._

_Speaking of James though, he says hello. He also said to call you a punk, Dad. I told him I’d pass along the message for him. He lives at the base too, not far from me. I see him every day. He wants to be a good guy again and SHIELD is helping with that. He wants to be Bucky again. He wants to remember._

_I hope you all are well. I have to sign off now. I have lessons to attend. They say I’ll be caught up by July and then I can come home. I’ve got a running tally of days left going._

_I love you and can’t wait to be home._

_Love,_

_Sarah_

* * *

 

She sent the email and set the laptop to the side once it was turned off. James had warned her that any mention of her training would like cause both of her parents to appear the next day with a legion of SI lawyers at their back. According to his stories, Steve had nearly ripped James apart when he enlisted in WWII, not because of the war but because James was actually only sixteen when he enlisted (he forged his birth certificate, which hadn't been hard since the last number of his birth year was a little blurred). The mental image of her then skinny father trying to beat up James was priceless. James had always been bigger and looked five years older than he was. Still, knowing that her uncle was just a kid when he went to war and this mess started saddened her. With all the freezing he had gone under, he was still only in his early twenties. He was a kid, just like her dad. It was a hard reality to think about. She didn’t think about it often.

Leaving her room, she passed Phil and James who were in the middle of a therapy session. It seemed like a good therapy session; James wasn’t throwing things at least. Slipping out the door in her training gear, gear that she would one day use on missions, she headed for training room seven. Today was her first day of training.

Aiman was already there with various weapons laid out before her. The young man from yesterday was there already shooting arrows at a target down the range. He reminded Sarah of Clint except he had silvery blue eyes and shaggier hair with red highlights. Something in her gut warmed and her heart fluttered. She squashed the feelings down and made her way to Aiman.

“Aiman, where shall I start?” she asked. Not looking up from where she was setting up the weapons, the dark haired woman gave a loud whistle. The archer immediately ceased firing and joined the women.

“Bowman this is Lady Star, your training partner.” Sarah held her hand out and shook his hand firmly. “Today’s exercise is to work as a team in the battle room. No guns, and Bowman can’t use his bow. Sarah, extend your right arm and Bowman your left.” They did only to have cuffs made of a heavy metal put in place. The link between them was a foot long and made of equally heavy material. “You may choose one weapon from this table. Once chosen, go through the door,” she said pointing to a red painted door. “You have five minutes to be in that room.” Leaving the order in the air, she left. The two trainees looked at each other and then back at the weapons.

Bowman removed his bow and quiver, setting them on the table. He let his eyes roam over the weapons, mentally listing the pros and cons of each of them. There were knives, a hatchet, one sword, a bo staff, a whip, a shield, and a sledge hammer. Bowman took up the bo staff and twirled it around in his hands until he found the sweet spot. Nodding satisfactorily, he looked to Sarah who was reaching for a weapon as well. Her fingers tightened around his bow and the strap of his quiver.

“Volkov said-,” he objected.

“That you couldn’t use your bow. She never said I couldn’t.” She tested the bow and the way her arm was affected by the weight of the chain and cuff. “That is, of course, if you don’t mind.” A sly look flashed across her face.

“If it means we get to evade her instructions, sure.” He flashed her a cheeky grin in return.

The pair moved as one to the door. Bowman opened the door to reveal what was best described as a maze. Immediately, a target came flying at their heads from above. Sarah, jerking a hand back to grab an arrow, let it loose once confident in the power of the strike. The target imploded on contact.

“Good shot, little low though.”

“Never used a bow before,” she countered. His eyes grew to the size of saucers, a swear appearing on his lips. Sarah pushed on.

The pair fought their way through the room. About the time they grew hungry, they came across a cooler guarded by five agents armed with tazers. Of course the cooler just had to be in the middle of their path making it impossible to pass through without encountering them.

“Lunch,” he guessed.

“Can’t use this then,” Sarah muttered hooking the bow onto the quiver. She looked at Bowman and then the chain. “Do you get motion sickness?” she asked. A plan was starting to form.

“No.”

“Bo staff tornado?” she offered. “It’ll grab you around the knees and spin.”

“You’re insane.” He thought about it for a second. “Can I modify the plan?”

“All ears.”

“Hold my hands and spin me. I’ll slide the staff down my pant leg so I don’t lose it and it’ll act as a shield for my leg when we connect.” After a moment of consideration, she nodded along to the plan. It would work because of one simple reason, no one else would have been that crazy.

They ended up doing just that but with one alteration, they locked around the elbows instead of holding hands. Sarah went fast enough to be a blur to the men on guard. The first tried to fire his tazer but it flew from his hand when Bowman made the connection. It wasn’t long after that that all the agents were down. Bowman was dizzy as well but walking well enough to grab the cooler and run along with Sarah. They didn’t stop running for a full five minutes.

Giving into the hunger, the need to breathe, and the need to reorient themselves, the pair collapsed in the middle of the hall with the cooler between them. They laughed, breathlessly in Bowman’s case, slumped against the cooler with their heads resting against the cool plastic.

“That was fun,” she giggled.

“Let’s see what they gave us.” They opened the cooler to find sandwiches and waters. They checked for pills and residues, like every good spy knows, before wolfing down the sandwiches. The water went slower than the sandwiches. “So, how long have you been an agent?” he asked.

“I’m not. The Avengers saved me. SHIELD is adjusting me to be returned to the world,” she explained.

“Then why the training?”

“It’s what I’ve done all my life. Plus, Fury said I could help take down the people that made me.” Sarah adjusted her position against the cooler. “What about you?”

“A month.” Bowman rolled his head back. “I’m on a revenge mission too.” Her gaze drifted to his face where sadness was taking hold. “I had this friend, she was dear to me. One night, about a month and a half ago, she had just finished competing at the high school and was walking home. My mom and I were driving home and swung down her route to pick her up since the snow was getting bad. There was this car.” He shifted as a frown came to the forefront of his mind. “They jumped out and tried to take her. My mom rear-ended their car. I was pulling my friend away when a second car pulled up and took her. I don’t remember much after that, they beat me good.” He cleared his throat nervously. “My mom died two days later because of her wounds. I spent a week in the hospital. SHIELD had come to investigate because of the connections the kidnappers had to an op they were running. Gal’s name was Hill. She looked for my next of kin and then offered me a chance with SHIELD. I didn’t have anywhere to go so I said yes.” They drank in silence for a little while longer.

“Why a bow?”

“Runs in the family. My dad was skilled with one, my uncle even more so. I don’t care for guns either.”

Nodding her head she said, “I can get that.”

“What type of codename is Lady Star?” he countered.

“My new uncle gave me it.” She smiled at the thought of Thor’s beaming face. “The family I’m being released to after this, my new uncle gave it to me. They’re in this business too.”

“It does fit you.” She raised a confused eyebrow. “You shine like one,” he explained. A bright blush spread across her cheeks. She distracted herself with looking into the cooler only to see it empty. “We should get going.”

She grunted in return and got to her feet. It felt like they had been going around in circles for hours. She hoped that they would soon find the exit. Four hours later, the pair reached a green door. Pulling it open, the new sight that greeted them was the training room from the exact same door they had entered the maze.

“Moving walls,” Sarah commented.

“Took you two long enough,” James called from the table. Aiman and Phil were standing on the other side of the table looking at a tablet.

“We decided to have a picnic,” Sarah teased.

“And there was that little turn around. Had to climb the wall,” Bowman continued, his smile nearly mirroring the one Clint Barton wore when his sass kicked in.

“It was quite clever of you to take the bow,” Aiman commented. “I’ll watch my wording from now on.”

“Can we take these off now?” Bowman asked. “My wrist is aching. Why are these things so heavy?” Phil tossed them an electronic key. When he swiped the key, he realized that the chain would land on his foot. Sarah yanked the chain and caught it in her hand, avoiding the mess. She freed her wrist and handed the chain over to Aiman.

“Go cool off,” Aiman ordered. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Both teens disappeared before James or Phil could make a comment to the pair. There was a faint echo of laughing down the corridor followed by a crash and a shouted apology. “They make a good team.”

“Ought to considering they both have relatives that work together,” Phil commented.

“Bowman has an Avengers relative?” It took less than a second for him to put the pieces together. “Barton?”

“His uncle. His father is the second Trickshot, Barney Barton. Clint doesn’t know about him. I’m not telling him either.”

“Very interesting.”

Three stories up and across the building, Bowman and Sarah stopped to rest by a window. Laughing to themselves, the pair relaxed in the sunlight.

“Today was fun,” she said. “You’re a good partner.”

“You’re not bad yourself. You did good with my bow.” At the mention of the weapon, she handed it back to him followed closely by the quiver. “You need a little bit of improvement though.”

“Why don’t you teach me then?” she challenged. Bowman looked her in the eyes with surprise. “Who better to teach me?”

“Yeah, yeah sure. Are you free Saturdays?” he asked and got a nod in reply. “Meet me in the training room at six.”

“You got it.”

 

* * *

 

Training the next day was only an hour long. Bowman headed off to his handler while Sarah hit the books. After three hours of math, English, history, and science, she was released to the two men in charge of Vehicular Assault Tactics Training: Sergeant Major Alex Matthews and Agent Robert Parks.

Sergeant Major Alex Matthews was a rather short man but was all muscle. Even in his loose fitting uniform, the well-defined muscles were evident. He had been borrowed from the military for his knowledge of vehicular warfare. His counterpart, Agent Robert Parks, was a mechanic by nature and specialized with some of SHIELD’s more unique vehicles.

Their goal was to teach Sarah the ins and outs of using any vehicle and how to maintain them. The first three days, for that was all she was doing for the rest of the week, was the book side of the vehicles. They promised to take her out driving on Monday morning; she just needed the background knowledge first. While most of her mind was concentrating on her lessons, her mind continued to go back to her training date with Bowman.

Saturday crept around slower than she wanted. She left a note for James and Phil saying she had gone to train. It wasn’t a lie, just a half-truth so she didn’t feel bad. She knew if she said she was training with Bowman, James would be there to supervise the entire training session. As much as she loved her uncle, she needed to spread her wings a bit and fly.

Bowman was waiting for her at the range. He helped her gear up in all the safety gear she needed. Next, he explained how the sight on the bow worked. It took her a little while to adjust to the new form of sight, but soon enough she was ready to take the line and shoot. He watched the first two arrows fly without comment. He then stepped up next to her and started tweaking her stance and her methods.

“All right, the last issue you’re having is with how you draw back,” he explained. His left hand wrapped around hers. He put his hand around her right wrist and guided her hand back. His breath tickled her neck and warm pooled there. With every breath, that warm feeling from days before appeared in her stomach. This time, however, it had a friend that quickly spread it through her body. Instead of squashing that feeling, she shifted so she was closer to Bowman and enjoyed the way his breathing sped up just a tick.

“Release,” he whispered in her ear. The arrow flew true all the way to the target. “Beautiful.” She didn’t know if he meant the shot. She looked over her shoulder, his face right next to hers. His minty breath washed over her face. They stared at one another for a long minute. Bowman brought his hand to her cheek causing the slightest of flinches. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

His lips slid across hers gently. He waited for some response, violent or otherwise. He suspected this woman, for he could not call her a girl, had never been with a man. He felt he might just be her first real kiss. If the way her lips acted was any indication, he wasn’t. She wrapped her free arm around his neck while kissing back. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Her tongue darted out to touch his lips. It was definitely not her first kiss.

“I don’t even know your name,” he panted between kisses. Sarah placed the bow on the prep table and brought her hand up to his shoulder.

“Sarah, I’m Sarah.” She sounded out of breath, something even during training she never sounded like. There was a red tint to her cheeks.

“Aaron.” He tightened his hold as the kisses became hungrier. He caught her easily when she jumped up slight and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked forward so she was resting on the table. She let out a childish giggle and deepened the kiss.

The sound of a door opening startled them both. Aaron immediately released her and her hands became busy with removing her safety gear. He had turned toward the station to put the bow away. Sarah glanced up to see James entering the room.

“Hi Uncle James.” Aaron stiffened at the name. He had been warned by Aiman and Phil not to make James mad for any reason. _I’m dead,_ he thought.

“What are you two up to?”

“Bowman was teaching me how to use a bow. I was a natural the other day so I asked him to teach me.”

“Right,” James said with a knowing drawl. His eyes shifted to Bowman who hadn’t turned around. “We’re having brunch with some people in the executive room. Wash up, put on civies, and get there.” He paused inspecting Aaron. “Now young lady.” Sarah shot from the room. “Mr. Barton.” Aaron snapped to attention and turned around.

“How do you know my name?”

“Not important. What is, is Sarah. I don’t care if you are Clint Barton’s nephew. You break her heart and I’m coming for you.”

“Yes sir.” James flexed his metal arm and Aaron visibly gulped. “I understand.”

“Good.” James walked out. Aaron remained standing, staring at the door for a solid minute. Once the footfalls were far from the room, he collapsed in a heap.

_Shit. I just made out with the Winter Soldier’s niece. What the hell was I thinking? I wonder…No that can’t be her new family…But she calls the Soldier her uncle…And Blondie would call people lord or lady…What did I just get myself into?_

That was how Aiman found him two hours later, contemplating if it was worth it to pursue Sarah in a romantic way. He wanted to live after all. Some people would say just looking at Sarah would constitute a death wish. He had a lot to think about.

 

* * *

 

 

“Uncle James,” Sarah whined. He was shaking his head from his place in the door of her room. “Come on.”

“He’s trouble.”

“He’s like me, on a revenge mission,” she countered.

“You’re not old enough for a boyfriend.”

“It’s nothing official.”

“You’re not old enough for sex.” She scoffed at that only to realize her mistake. _Shit!_ “Excuse me? Who did it? Was it against your will? How old were you?”

“Uncle Bucky!”

“If you tell me those details, I don’t kill your pretty boy archer.” The stare down lasted two minutes before she relented and told him everything.

When Sarah woke up in the morning, Phil told her James was gone on a mission for a few days.

“But he doesn’t miss church,” she protested. It had become something the two of them had done. It helped him remember his life and it helped her understand him and her father.

“This took precedent.”

James returned three days later with a nick over his eye and a metal plate in his hand. He handed it over to her. “

“He won’t be a problem anymore,” James told her. She stared at the plate for a solid minute before breaking down to cry. That was one nightmare that wouldn’t haunt her any more.


	5. Flight Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's first flight lesson with a quinjet doesn't go exactly as planned.

“I’m not going up in that death trap with her,” Parks said pointing to the quinjet. “No. I will barf.”

“You’ve never flown with me,” Sarah countered.

“You’ve never piloted one!” he retorted. “No. I taught her to drive everything on the ground and water. You get the air born shit!” He glared at Matthews who looked very close to slamming the flight helmet in his hand into Parks’ face.

“I need a copilot in case she can’t handle it,” Matthews argued back. “It’s regulations.” Sarah glanced at the time as the pair continued to bicker like children. They were ten minutes late to be in the air. She had other things to do after her lessons today. With one more less than hopeful glance at the two arguing men, she turned toward the open door that led back inside the base.

“UNCLE JAMES!”

Instantly the two men stopped. The looks on both of their faces seemed to declare that the world had ended and it was all their fault.

“No, no,” Parks stammered.

“You idiot! You’re going to get us both killed!” Matthews shouted at Parks. “Hide!” They both dove for cover behind the nearest solid object, a tank in for service. A shadow fell on the hanger bay doors. James emerged in a modified Winter Soldier uniform and carrying a headset. He had a smug look on his face.

“Coulson, Rae, Aiman, and I have a bet going. Who chickened out?” he asked.

“Robbie.”

“Hah!” He turned around to see the other three standing just outside the doorway now. “Coulson, you better pay up when we get back! Got some birthday presents I need to buy.”

“Shut up Barnes,” a very grumpy Coulson called back.

“So you’ll come?” Sarah asked happily.

“Of course. I need my daily heart attack from you anyway.” His laugh brought a smile to her face. She ran up the jet ramp happy to finally get her chance. James took up the spot for long distance communications and long distance radar. “Matthews!”

“I’ll write your wife,” Parks offered.

“Shut up!”

The grumpy sergeant major joined his student in the cockpit. He watched as she went through the preflight checks and then nervously put her hands on the controls.

“I believe in you,” James called from the back. “Once you learn, maybe we can get you to teach your father so he doesn’t crash into the Arctic again.” The jet slowly rose from the ground and hovered a moment. Before long, Sarah had them well on their way across the desert.

They flew around for several hours. They ran into War Machine, who once he saw the SHIELD logo and had a conversation with Sarah, agreed to race them and be a target so she could learn to use the targeting system. They parted ways after a half an hour, War Machine promising that he’d see her again at the Tower. He warned her that Tony was already making tech for her to try out.

On the return, Sarah was checking her gauges when an alarm sounded. James was checking something on the computer and informed her they had two jets approaching. There was no response when Alex tried to raise them on the radio. Alex called for backup from SHIELD. Suddenly, James cursed in Russian.

“James?”

“Those are HYDRA jets! Evasive maneuvers!”

“They just unleashed their payload,” Alex called out.

Sarah was already putting the jet into a barrel roll. Two of the missiles collided. There were six left.

“Bank,” James ordered. Sarah pulled up and turned. She managed to whip around and get behind the two HYDRA jets. She laid on the speed. “Four down, two left. Both jets destroyed.” Sarah dove toward the ground and acknowledged the shout from James when the second missile hit a large boulder pile.

“Why are you slowing?” Alex demanded.

“I’m not. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Someone hacked the plane,” James called out. James managed one last mayday just before the missile hit the tip of the wing. Sarah fought the for control and seemed to recover it from whoever had hacked the plane.

“Jump,” she yelled. James grabbed a parachute and handed it to Alex before putting one on himself. James opened the hatch and pushed Alex out.

“Sarah!”

“I’m coming once you jump!”

“Chute’s next to the door!” James jumped even though he didn’t want to. She hurried from the seat as the jet jerked, her hands no longer giving what little guidance they could. She threw her arms through the straps of the pack, not bothering with her legs because she did not have that type of time. She pulled the cord, one hand clutching the strap painfully. The chute jerked her back. One arm came loose from the strap and the sudden shift of weight sent her and the chute spinning.

She could almost sense the ground coming as she descended nearly parallel to the ground. A flash of blue gave her hope. Against every instinct she had, she let go and her speed drastically increased.

Hitting the surface of the river was not at all pleasant. She skipped across the surface before digging a trench with her body on the bank. She could faintly hear James yelling as darkness pulled at her eyes. _Soft water my ass._

Alex landed next but was no match when it came to reaching Sarah first. While he was still getting out of the chute, James was swimming across the river and climbing the bank to his niece. Alex, who had landed on the side of the river Sarah ended up on, slid down the embankment and stopped a few feet over from the pair.

“Stupid punk,” James growled. “Just like your father.” She was lying on her left side in a body shaped trench. “Get on the phone with base. She’s going to need an emergency team. Just like her father, reckless!”

“They’re dispatching two jets and a medical team. Why didn’t she have the full chute on?”

“I think she didn’t think she had time to put the full chute on,” he replied. “I should have made her go first. God, Steve’s gonna kill me.” James, once confident there wasn’t any spine damage, eased her onto her back. Her arm was dislocated and shredded from impact. Neither man would be surprised if she had broken bones.

Over the next half hour, he and Alex worked on stabilizing her arm and leg (broken in two places). Two jets appeared on the horizon. The medical team pushed them away from the still unconscious teenager.

It was out of their hands now. 

* * *

 

The hall outside the emergency room was packed with people. Some were interviewing James and Alex but most were simply waiting. Word that Lady Star, a base favorite, was in the hospital made most of the base nervous.

The doctor walked out and instantly made his way to James. After a hushed conversation, James sighed in relief and nodded along with a smile. Aaron and Phil were the next to know details. Aaron physically relaxed at the news. A quick discussion with the older agents later, he was headed to sit with Sarah for a while.

The blonde looked like she was half made of plaster considering the number of casts she had on. There was also the matter of her bruised cheek that hid an already healing fracture. He was glad she had a high healing rate.

Just about to sit down, the opening door kept him from doing so. His handler looked on disapproving at how his hand had found hers and wrapped around it tightly. Agents shouldn’t be allowed to fraternize.

“You’re leaving for a mission.”

“But-!”

“We need your talents, Agent Barton.”

“When will I be back?” He could at least have James tell her when he’d be back. That would work.

“You won’t.” His heart screamed. “You’re being transferred to New York.” He opened his mouth to protest again. “You have a half hour. I suggest you spend it wisely.” She sent a look of disgust at Sarah before leaving the room. Every fiber in his being wanted to beat his handler into a bloody pulp.

“Bitch,” he grumbled. He looked back at Sarah. He looked around for something to write on. There was a notepad on the table next to the bed along with a pen. He settled himself down to write.

Hours passed and the sun rose. Sarah, an early riser, slowly dragged herself from sleep. She saw James almost immediately, sleeping on the couch looking uncomfortable. There was a notepad sitting by her hand, almost like someone had put her hand on top of it. She picked it up.

* * *

_Sarah,_

_Never do this to me again. I punched out two agents so I could leave training to see you. I was terrified. I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared before. Please, I’ve lost too much this year. I don’t want to lose you to Death._

_These past three months have been amazing. I enjoyed every moment we had together. I wish we could have more. That being said, I’m leaving._

_My handler came in just as I went to sit down with you. I have a mission and then I’m being transferred to another base. By the time you wake, I’ll be gone. I’m sorry. This isn’t what I want. I want to be with you, holding you and helping you heal._

_I will see you again one day. For now, never forget the Bowman. I love you. I’ll carry you wherever I go._

_Love,_

_Aaron_

* * *

 

James woke to the sound of his niece crying. He already knew why, the Barton kid had warned him. He simple got up, pulled his niece gently into his arms, and let her cry. He didn’t hold it against Aaron. He did, however, hold it against the agent that sent him away. He was already planning revenge.


	6. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury returns with news on the mission to take out the Corporation. He has brought a unique team to help Sarah take them out once and for all.

The latest email to her parents closed out. It said nothing of her heartache now that Bowman was gone. It said nothing of her injuries, all healed now two weeks later. It didn’t detail the revenge she and James had inflicted on Aaron’s handler for not allowing him to say goodbye. While officially it wasn’t known who had sabotaged the woman, everyone on base knew Sarah and James had had their revenge. A package of Rae Larson’s cookies appeared at their doorstep the next morning. Someone else put three gallons of ice cream in there freezer.

What it did say was a well-fabricated half-truth. She told them how she was fluent in English, French, Mandarin, Spanish, and Japanese (she had known some of each before the rescue) on top of already knowing Russian (what James called her mother tongue). She told them how she could muddle through German and asked for lessons from Steve because James’s was rusty and his Brooklyn accent came out when he tried. Phil was still trying to figure out how he could speak German with a Brooklyn accent when he didn’t talk with much of a Brooklyn accent in the first place. Her Swedish was enough to get by thanks to Agent Larson, and between Larson and one of the Irish agents, she was decent at Gaelic, which she used mostly for swearing.

She told them about learning how to drive. She asked if Tony could make her a motorcycle since she had fallen in love with the one at base. She asked for a sunset to be painted in her room if possible, the sight of the sun always put a smile on her face.

She gave a detailed account of pranking Fury and how both James and Phil had helped. She sent a picture of herself and James on the edge of a river. That had only been three days ago, her first training exercise outside of base since she had healed. She left out how it had been water survival training.

Most of all, she told them she wanted to come home and be with her family. She also asked if Uncle James could move in as well. She doubted there would be an issue on their end. She would just have to convince James who seemed to think he didn’t deserve happiness, the idiot.

She shut the laptop and leaned back in her chair. Today was an important day; it was time to meet the rest of the team hunting the Corporation. Fury said they had a month to prep, that would be all they needed. Sarah could barely wait that long but it would be worth it in the end. Besides, it was better to go in prepared than not.

With that thought, she left the apartment for the meeting.

The door to the briefing room gave with a little added pressure. _That needs to be fixed._ The first person she spotted was James. After a long debate and more than one fist fight, James had allowed her on the mission as long as he was on it as well. Sitting next to him was Phil. Fury had appointed the man their handler for the mission. It was nice to have two familiar faces for the mission. She knew she could rely on them.

The next man was talking with Director Fury. She stared at the pair for several seconds as her brain struggled to process it. The younger man could have been Fury’s twin, down to the fact they both had eye patches. _Strange._ The tag on the front of his uniform caught her eye: Fury. The pins fell into place unlocking the answers to that mystery. Fury must have a son or nephew and this man was him. The thought of Fury as a parental figure off set her. Yes, the man was a good leader but he didn’t seem like the family type.

Looking away to avoid a headache, her eyes fell on the last pair. By their casual dress and the cigar hanging unlit from the man’s mouth, it was clear neither of them were SHIELD agents. The woman was dressed in all black with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She almost looked like an agent but there was a feral element to the woman. She was also closer to Sarah’s age than she would have expected; in fact, she would bet she was still in school as well. The man looked to be in his 30s or early 40s. They seemed related; the similarities between the pair were numerous. The girl and the look she gave Sarah made her feel like she was staring at a mirror.

“Finally here,” James teased to her right. “Powdering your nose, doll?”

“I was finishing my letter, jerk,” she replied with no malice in her voice. She sent him a playful smirk before looking around. “This our crew?”

“The team, yes,” Director Fury countered. “This is Agent Nicholas Fury, Jr.,” he motioned to the man next to him, “and those two are Logan and Laura Logan.”

“Pleasure,” she said looking at the pair and then to Fury Jr. “Sarah Rogers.”

“As in,” Fury Jr. prompted.

“Yes.”

“Thought you smelled like him,” Logan commented. “Met your old man back in WWII. Got his talents?” He received a nod. “Good. Laura, you’ll get along with her.”

“How can you be sure?” Phil asked.

“Clone twin meet clone twin,” Logan answered simply. He tapped his nose. “I can smell it. Just like Laura smells like me with some female, Rogers smells like her dad with some female thrown in.”

Laura suddenly stood up and marched toward Sarah. The two clones stood facing each other in a lightweight stare down. The stand off lasted a full silent minute before Sarah thrust her hand out with a cocky smile. Her opposite quickly glanced at the offered hand before looking up with a devilish grin. Their hands met, clasping with a level of fierceness rarely seen between two women.

“HYDRA made and raised.”

“Corp made and raised.”            

“I’ve heard of them. Met a few that got away. We should talk about that sometime.”

“If I can interrupt the bonding,” Fury called from across the room, “we have planning to do.” Both girls flipped him off in unison before sitting down by their respective relatives. “Ladies.” It wasn’t said with malice, more like annoyance.

“Come on Fury. It’s not often they meet someone like themselves,” Logan defended.

“They have a month to talk,” he countered. Logan let out a snarl only to have Laura touch his arm to calm him. They shared a look that said they would get even with the director one of these days. “The Logans and Agent Fury are relocating to the base. I trust the arrangements were made.” Fury’s eye skimmed the room to find Coulson.

“Building 3 is designated for Operation Vengeance members only.”

_Building 3, that’s our place._ The thought ran across Sarah’s mind. Why they needed to designate a whole building for solely their team was beyond her but SHIELD wasn’t the most straight forward group she had seen.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Fury Jr. questioned the naming of the mission.

“I think revenge would have fit better,” Sarah offhandedly commented.

“I agree with her,” James pitched in.

“No one asked you.”

_Damn Fury. Shut your mouth._ James bit his tongue to keep from mouthing off at Fury. He couldn't risk Fury pulling him from this mission. He refused to let Sarah go on her first mission without him.

“Director,” Phil said patiently.

“The objective of the mission is to take down an agency known as the Corporation. Miss Rogers is our expert on them. We’ve managed to force them into their last strong hold. Currently we are chasing down their buyers. Their stronghold is your team’s objective.”

“Why a month of prep?” Logan asked.

“The last time an experience operative of another agency infiltrated their base, he was captured.” Fury’s gaze drifted to James who shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “We have information he didn’t. We have an asset he didn’t. We have them backed into a corner. We’ll make them think they’re safe by not going after the base, it’s in a country we don’t frequent. For right now, the more noticeable attack is coming in the way of their customers.” Fury shifted in his stance as he looked around the group again. “The simulation room has been set up to mirror their base. We have also confirmed the existence of seven Captain America clones.” Fury’s eyes locked onto Sarah who had gone stiff next to James. James was having a hard time keeping calm, the armrest under metal arm cracking into pieces from his grip.

“Seven?” Her voice came out just above a whisper. _I can’t believe it._

“Six older, as you said, and the boy you heard rumors of. Stark discovered him in the files; he’s been working on the files since he got them. The boy is thirteen and a prisoner. He is to be extracted and placed with his family.” Fur walked over with a file in hand. He presented it to Sarah who took it with trembling hands. She opened the file to reveal the last picture of her clone brother. Her heart beat faster as she traced the edge of the picture.

“Laura.”

“I’ll be with you every step,” the mutant reassured her.

“The other six, they’re lethal and should not be trusted. They’re pure blood killers, no good in them,” Sarah said looking at Fury.

“I’m trusting you to teach the others what they need to know about them,” Fury replied. He received a curt nod in return. “Barnes, Fury, and Logan are dealing with the rest of the base if you two are going after the boy. There is one other friendly, Coulson will brief you on her and Rogers has insight to it as well. I want this to be the last time we deal with these people.”

“I can guarantee that,” Sarah hissed. James laid his hand on her shoulder reassuring her.

Fury looked at them all one last time before leaving. The room fell into silence, no one wanting to break it. A certain blonde continued to fume as she stared at the picture. Finally, the silence became too much for one team member.

“So,” Fury Jr. said, “pizzas from Hannah’s?”

“I’ll go get five,” Phil said rising. “We’ll convene in Building 3’s common lounge.” The team split up.

 

* * *

 

It was an hour later that Sarah found herself having “girl time” with Laura in her room. The men were all drinking in the lounge having a good time. Logan and James were wrestling, if the crashes below were anything to go by, while Fury Jr. and Coulson judged. The girls had retreated to the peace of Sarah’s room to get away from the four men.

The mutant was sprawled across Sarah’s bed with the blonde sat lodged in the window gazing out at the sunset. They were quiet for a time, neither knowing where to start. They were alike but at the same time different. Finally, Laura decided to address the elephant in the room.

“It’s hard.” Sarah turned to look at her as she started to speak. Her eyes were closed and her head was over the side of the bed hanging backwards off the bed. “The transition from killer to teenager, it’s hard but worth it. Are you going to move in with Cap when this is over?”

The blonde absentmindedly nodded as she spoke, “Natasha and Steve have practically signed the paperwork already. SHIELD is already cranking out a backstory for me. I already call them my parents; they’re okay with it, more than okay actually. They’ve been working on a room for me.” She inspected her fingernails, short and meticulously cleaned. “They’re going to send me to school too. Natasha wants to give me the childhood I never had.”

“Dad’s the same way,” Laura chuckled opening an eye. “Took me camping every weekend for our first summer together. He tries and that’s all I can ask.” She flipped over and propped herself up on her elbows. “When this is all over, we can still be friends. I’ll help you adjust.”

“Thank you.” The honesty on both their faces spoke volumes. It was the heat to start the forge that would create the bond between the adamantium clad mutant and the super serum powered clone.

In the days that followed, the men discovered the bond forged between the pair. Fury Jr. couldn’t understand the bond but the other two vets could. Steve and James had that bond. Logan, once upon a time, had that bond. It was a good bond. It was a sign that both girls had found someone they could relate to and rely on without fail. It was a good bond.


	7. Uncle Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark visits the New Mexico base. What brought him there?

_Left. Left. Right. Drop. Kick._

Sarah watched triumphant as James landed on his hind end once again. Laura whistled loudly from the bench followed by a laugh as Nick (it was easier than calling him Fury Jr. or FJ, another nickname that had been thrown around) pushed her off the bench. Logan was smirking behind his unlit cigar, once again shown how much this Rogers mirrored the older.

“You owe us five shakes and a trip to town,” Sarah declared giving her little victory dance. “Or do you want us to beat you again?” The challenge was issued. It was up to the men to decide their fate.

“Take it easy on the old geezer. He’s almost your dad’s age after all,” a voice called out. Turning around, she was greeted by the sight of Anthony Edward Stark. The man was holding a large duffle bag and looking just as cocky as the last time she had seen him.

“Stark,” Logan said gruffly.

“Claws, Mini Claws, Terminator, Guy-I-Don’t-Know-But-Looks-Like-Fury, and my favorite sort of niece who favors Terminator there over me.” He flashed her a smile and watched gleefully as James huffed at his annoying nicknames.

“What brought you here Stark?” Logan questioned.

“I asked him to come,” Phil replied entering behind Tony. “Barnes needs to have his arm serviced and Rogers needs to answer some home décor questions.”

“I’ll take care of Barnes first,” Tony announced. “Why don’t the rest of you go shower? You reek.”

“We can’t all smell like money, oil, and booze,” Logan countered.

“You’ve already got the booze!” Tony called after him as he left the room. He narrowly dodged a softball (a target for Laura) that was thrown at him. Once the group was gone, Phil led the two men to his office where Tony could work in peace. Phil left, choosing to keep the girls out of trouble instead of babysitting Stark. “Phil said your arm is acting up,” Tony started to say. “Care to elaborate?”

“It’s only supposed to work for ten months outside of a HYDRA base. It’s an added feature to keep control over me. Right now it’s powering off for ten minutes after rigorous activities.”

“Can I?” Tony motioned to his arm.

James offered the arm to Stark who worked the joints until coming upon a panel. Stark pulled open the panel and grabbed a wire with his bare hand. His hand glistened, a metal coating coming to the surface. The metal’s sudden appearance nearly sent James to his feet but his fascination with whatever Stark was doing was more intense. The scientist had gone stock still. Before James could ask what he was doing, he heard the sound of metal against metal. Tony shifted his fingers slightly to allow a small cylinder to slide out with the aid of some wires. James’s arm went slack just as Tony came back to life.

“How? What was that?”

“New tech I’ve been working on for a while so I can always have the suit.” He taps his chest. “They couldn’t take the whole sleeve out without having to replace the ribs, so I adapted.” He went over to his bag, retrieving a tool and what looked like a small arc reactor. He played with it for a few minutes, leaning against the table next to James. The reactor kicked on and he smiled proud of his invention. The wires in James’s arm latched onto the reactor once the power source was near enough. The reactor was dragged down into the safety of James’s arm. He slid the hatch back in place and nodded.

“Test it out.” He stood back. James put it through the motions, smiling at how fluid his arm seemed in comparison to before. “Good. I’ll check the rest of the design when you move in.”

“I’m not.”

“Steve said the same but he did. Besides, do you think Sarah could just leave you behind?” _Do you think Steve could,_ was left out of the sentence.

“She’ll have Cap.”

“That won’t be the same. You were the one to try to rescue her. We didn’t know about her; we wouldn’t have known about her. You’ve been living with her, training her, healing her. She’ll always need you in her life.”

“You already made a room for me didn’t you?” James stared him down, daring Tony to lie.

“Duh.” The assassin shook his head, moving his eyes to stare at his hands. “You’re her uncle. She needs you. Cap, your brother, needs you.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I know.” A short nod told Tony all he needed to know. “I’ll come.”

“Knew you would. Steve’s been taking pleasure in painting your room.” Tony sat down in Phil’s office chair forcing Barnes to move to the side of the desk to look at him. “How’s she holding up?”

“She’s strong like her dad, but I know she’s hiding her pain. The news about the younger clone hit her hard. Laura has been helping her cope though.”

“I haven’t told Steve about him yet or Nat.” The inventor shook his head. “I’ve got a room for him though. I didn’t want to offer them hope only to have it dashed if worse comes to worse. If Sarah’s anything like her old man though, she’ll bring that boy home and won’t come home without him.”

“She and Laura are already discussing a recovery program for him. They’re protective of him since he’s like them.” Tony fished out something from his pocket and held it out to James. The set of dog tags were basic grey on the front but had a small screen on the back of the one and a red and blue A on the other. “What’s that?”

“It’ll get you into the Tower and if you put your thumb on the screen it will activate an emergency signal for the Avengers. It’s easier than trying to make sure everyone has their phone on them. It’s also your ID until you get to the Tower.” James reached out and took them. After examining them quickly, he put them on and tucked them under his shirt. “I have a bracelet form.” He waved his one wrist. “Sarah’s got the tags but without the screen. They’re keyed so that if her necklace is broken it signals me.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He stood up, walked around the desk, and snatched up his bag. “Take me to Sarah?”

“Right, décor.” The sarcasm in James’s voice prompted chuckles from both men.

“Worst lie ever, not entirely untrue though.”

The walk over to building three was peaceful. Several agents looked at them oddly before continuing on their way. Tony, who had asked for embarrassing stories about Cap, was well entertained by the Coney Island incident. They walked into the apartment still laughing. Everyone in the room looked up to see the pair.

“What’s so funny?” Laura asked.

“Coney,” James replied. They all chuckled fondly at the memory of his retelling of the infamous tale.

From her place next to Laura, Sarah paled a few tones as if taking ill. A light tremor ran through her body. She closed her eyes as if bracing for the experience. James believed himself to be the first to notice but was proven wrong when Tony hurried across the room to her side. The others had noticed by now and moved closer.

“Stark,” Logan barked. He had taken out a small cylindrical device that resembled an epi-pen. He checked the dosage and revealed the needle.

“There was a third reason as to why I came,” he said pulling the top of the device to prime the dose. “I was looking into Sarah’s file. There’s a complication with her cloning process. She has episodes where certain chemicals start reacting wrong.” He jabbed her with the needle. The blonde barely reacted beyond flinching. For two minutes no one spoke. Then her color started to come back. The tremor went away. She gave a soft nod, flexing her hands and starting to inventory her body. “They had synthesized a treatment but it was flawed. I made this one.” He pulled a small case from his duffle bag and held it out to James without turning around. “Emergency only. Dosage is set to bring her back up. Doesn’t have to be refrigerated, it’s self-refrigerating. Only one injection an episode. Too much would overload her system.”

“Is it curable?” Phil piped up.

“Looks to be. A few scientifically gifted people like me are looking into it. How are you feeling?” Sarah’s eyes blinked open and she looked him in the eye.

“Better, thanks Tony.”

“Come on. Got to talk to you in private for a little while and then you need a nap.” Sarah got to her feet, a little unsteadily, and showed him to her bedroom. Tony plopped the duffle bag down on the floor by her desk and sat in the uncomfortable office chair. He made a mental note to send her a better one. She sat on the edge of her bed still shaking off the episode. “First off, we need to talk about what just happened.”

“It doesn’t happen often.”

“I know but according to your medical file it’s been getting worse. May I have a DNA sample? We only have the digital read out and that may be contaminated from when it was originally taken. It’s over a decade old and the tech wasn’t as good back then.” He brought out two cotton swabs. “Just rub this inside your cheek.” Sarah did what he said. Tony sealed the swabs and placed them in his bag. “Thank you. That should help us find exactly what when wrong.”

“No, Tony, thank you.” The sincerity in her voice was new to Tony. It would still take a while to adjust to having the kid around.

“This next one is a two in one gift.’ He brought out a case and opened it. Inside appeared to be a gauntlet with a screen and a crystal circle. “The primary purpose is to monitor your health with and regulate the chemicals in your body. If this happens to fail, the kit I gave Barnes will work instead.” He touched a button, revealing a secret hatch. A silver flask slipped out of the hatch and into his hand. “Micro injections of the chemicals you need to keep the attacks at bay.”

“What’s the other feature?” Tony put the flask back in and slipped the gauntlet on. Cap’s shield flooded his mind, partially see-through version appearing from the gauntlet. He tapped the shield against the ground to show it was solid. “If you’re anything like Cap, you’ll need it.” The shield disappeared. He slid it back off his arm and held it out to her. “Mind controlled. It’s got a clock. The Avengers emergency link is in there too, voice activated. It has an AI named FRIDAY who you can communicate with through this.” He pulled out what looked like an ear cuff. “Micro anchors keep it from falling off. It will only come off with a voice command, same with the gauntlet. It’s got a link to the SI satellites so you could listen to music or ask FRIDAY to find something out for you. I tried to make it as useful as possible. It can cloak itself too for when it’s in disuse.”

A tear slid down her cheek. “Thank you.”

“Just looking out for you. Want me to help you put it on?” Excited, she nodded. The cuff was first and she tested the grip by tugging on it a little harder than she probably should have. She slid on the gauntlet, rotating and stretching the muscles to learn how it would feel. Tony booted up the system.

“FRIDAY is online,” a calm female voice announced.

“Hello FRIDAY,” she replied hesitantly.

“You must be Miss Rogers. Mister Stark informed me I was to service you. It is a pleasure ma’am.”

“No, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“All right, bond later. I got more stuff to spoil you with.” Tony held out another case. “Phil told me about your mission. Now as the overprotective billionaire I am, I upgraded your uniform.” He revealed the altered uniform.

The pants were a deep dark blue. She ran her fingers across the integrated armor plating on the outer thighs and shins. The plating shone a deep rich red. The numerous pockets and utility belt appealed to her sense of preparedness. She set it to the side and extracted the top from the box. It was similar in purpose, light but protective. There was a red lined white star in the center of her chest and on the shoulders. It was enough like her father’s to show the resemblance but different enough to be her own.

“Looks a lot like Dad’s,” she commented. “Because of my codename, right?”

“Yep. The shoulder stars will glow in emergency situations, like rescue missions on a city wide level. It’s sort of a ‘hey I’m here to help’ thing.”

“Cool. One thing though.”

“Yes?”

“Can I get a utility vest?”

He grinned, pulling out a thick block of material. Unfolding it, Sarah grinned at the obvious and hidden pockets. It was clear there were already tools in there. He pushed another case at him, snapping the locks and revealing two glowing pistol shaped weapons. There was a set of knives slid into place next to the holstered weapons.

“Both pistols are arc powered. Barton tested the knives for you.” The grin on her face grew. “So am I at least the second favorite uncle?”

Now the grin made her resemble a Cheshire cat as she said, “You already were.”

After that, they talked about a few details for her room and the color scheme for the bed. It was clear Tony had something he wanted to talk about but was avoiding it. As she yawned for the fifth time in twenty minutes, Tony finally approached the topic.

“I know you have James and Laura but if you ever want to talk to me, have FRIDAY call me, okay? It’s not easy when your dad is well who he is. You have the Rogers name and I have the Stark. People expect you to live up to them; it can be hard.”

“Thanks Uncle Tony.” She got up and gave him a hug. He hugged back. “Oh, I was wondering if you could make me a skycycle? I test drove that Mark I you had given SHIELD. It was awesome!”

Grinning as the inventor in him woke up, Tony replied, “What color?”


	8. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time had come.

The moon crept further into the sky behind the two test tube creations. The blonde melted into the dark backdrop of the woods with ease. Beneath a knit cap, her bright locks remained hidden from sight. Her fair skin hid behind the collar of her vest, leaving only her eyes visible. Beside her, the dark haired woman stretched against the frost covered ground. While the chill had taken hold in both of them well over an hour ago, the dark haired woman seemed to complain the most about it.

“Freaking cold,” Laura hissed. “Early winter in July, July 3rd!”

“Hey, idiot,” Nick called out over the radio, “we’re in South America; it’s winter here.”

“Would you both shut up?” Logan growled.

The team had split up into two groups to infiltrate the base. Two hours before, the girls had started their crawl to the spot over the compound. They had remained there for twenty minutes now, the cold sinking in faster now that they were motionless. The boys were waiting next to the road in a warmed truck waiting for the command to go. Laura had been muttering under her breath for the past several minutes with plans on how to get back at her father. One plan involved a freezer and Antarctica.

Finally, “Move out,” rang across the communication line.

Logan reached the gate first, alarms blaring when his heat signature was picked up on the grid. A few seconds later, Nick and James rolled into the compound in their six wheeled contraption from hell. Nick sent a spray of bullets at the base wall, shrapnel bursting out the other side. Logan was already in the midst of fighting guards inside guard tower.

Above the base, the girls rolled off the cliff and dropped ten feet to the roof. Laura sliced through the roof and motioned to the blonde. Sarah backed up several paces before running toward the target. Leaping up at the last second, she flew through the air, slamming into the chunk of concrete and steel. She rode the chunk down, rolling off as the slab hit the edge of a table in the lab below. Laura jumped down, landing a foot away and in the midst of broken beakers.

The lab was dark. Strips of red lights strobed around the room, but there was no one present to see them. At the far end of the lab, deep inside the mountainside base, a single light shone illuminating a door. Intel collected by Tony suggested that the youngest clone would be in the labs. There were five labs.

“We’re not that lucky,” Laura voiced.

“Pin him! Damn it! Catch him!” an older voice shouted.

“He’s too fast!”

“Catch him or we’re dead!”

Neither girl hesitated with their next move. Laura extended her claws. Sarah had one hand on her pistol and another preparing to throw a shield.

“Idiots! We’re under attack and you can’t catch the boy? We can’t lose him! He’s our most valuable asset!”

A holoshield came to fruition and she threw it with all her might into the door. The impact splintered the door and busted the hinges. She ran through just as the first of the debris hit the ground. Her first action: slamming a shield into Martin Nelson’s skull hard enough to hear a crack. Laura leapt into the room over her shoulders and tackled two of the older Cap clones. Swears were abundant as the clones caught on to their entrance.

“It’s the bitch!” one clone shouted. Sarah whirled on him, slamming her foot into his stomach.

“Cau dy geg!” she hissed. Some small part of her brain hoped that the Welsh would make Agent Larson proud. It made her feel better at least. Another clone went to tackle her. A smaller shield appeared on her arm; she slammed the edge up into his jaw and the brought it down on his spine. “Gobshite.”

“Enough with the cursing!” Laura shouted. “Shoot!” Remembering her pistol, she brought it out and aimed for her four targets, watching them all crumble. Laura finished off her assailants as Nelson got back to his feet; Laura put two claws through his chest.

In the farthest corner, a thirteen-year-old boy crouched ready to fight the two women. His baby blues flickered from one woman to the other, fear flashing in them. They finally locked onto Sarah’s eyes, almost exact reflections of his own.

“Are you here to help me?” he asked slowly.

“Yes. We’re like you, clones.” Sarah holstered her guns and held out her hand. “Sarah Rogers. Come on little brother. Time to leave this place.” He stared at her, eyes wide as he remembered a day from long ago.

“Silent One.”

“You remember,” she fondly whispered. The younger clone came closer.

“Один поцелуй принять боль.” ( **One kiss to take the pain.)**

“Два дать любовь.” **(Two to give love.)**

“Три забыть боль.” **(Three to forget the pain.)**

“И четыре сказать до свидания.” **(And four to say goodbye.)**

He ran straight into her arms. Sarah held him up as he wrapped his entire body around her. She put her lips to his forehead, a single tear leaking out.

“Let’s get out of here,” Laura said keeping an eye on the lab entrance. Sarah took him by the hand and led the way out with Laura in the rear. He came to a sudden stop. “We have to keep moving.”

“But the twins! We have to take them too,” he insisted. His eyes instantly searched his sister’s for hope.

“Twins?” Laura questioned.

“Mutants. They were brought in three days ago.” The older clones looked at each other. Laura gave her a pleading look. The look was unnecessary; she would have don’t it anyway.

“Lead the way.”

It wasn’t far, just down the stairs and the first door on the right. The guards had abandoned the door, leaving the two mutant twins inside the room. Laura sliced through the door. Inside, there were two cells containing the pair, both restrained on tables and heavily sedated. Both girls used their favored weapons to bust open the cell doors.

“Their names?” Laura asked the male clone.

“Wanda and Pietro I think,” he replied. He had moved to Pietro and was removing the IV. His sister was doing the same to Wanda, careful with the needle that hadn’t been inserted correctly. The boy woke up in a daze, mumbling incoherently. He blinked repeatedly, his eyes finally locking onto the young male clone.

“What?”

“My sister came for us.” The smaller teen hauled Pietro up and dragged him out to the outer room. Pietro looked in at Sarah freeing Wanda. The girl was still unconscious.

“Wanda?” Pietro slurred.

“She’s okay, just unconscious,” Sarah told him.

“Coulson has Matthews coming to the roof. Let’s go,” Laura said. She was getting nervous. They had been in the base longer than they should have been. The blonde picked up Wanda bridal style, cradling her head against her shoulder. They headed toward the extraction point. Nick, who had been after Doctor Bosch once that six-wheeled vehicle from hell had been abandoned, ran into the group on the way to the extraction point with Bosch.

“Does anyone have eyes on Barlow?” James called over the radio.

“Negative.”

The roof top door gave way with a shove from Laura. Sarah rushed across the roof to where the jet was hovering just above the roof level. Matthews was calling for a status call as she laid Wanda down on the cot. A shot rang outside of the jet followed by a man’s howl. Laura was covering the youngest Rogers, shoving him up the ramp while Bosch had knelt next to an injured Nick.

“Laura, get Nick in! Bosch, get up that ramp!” Sarah ordered. She jumped down to the roof, looking for the shooter. Standing in the doorway, Barlow gave an evil smile. A shield slowly expanded on the blonde’s arm as she started the march toward Barlow.

“So, Miss Rogers, back to cause me more trouble?” Barlow called.

“I’m here to end the nightmares,” she muttered under her breath. The smaller woman aimed at Sarah’s leg, hoping to down her so the shield wouldn’t be in the way. The bullet merely grazed her thigh as she ran toward her. She struck the smaller woman with near bone shattering force with the shield.

A sharp click drifted into her ear over the roar of the engine and the thud of the blows connecting. Pain erupted across her arm, spreading out from one spot on her shoulder. Stumbling back, Sarah brought her hand up to touch a large syringe sticking out of her arm. The needle felt wide and deep.

A shot rang through the air. The pain had distracted her from the moment, but, as usual, James was there to watch her back. The gun in his hand was still pointed at where Barlow had been standing. He slowly made his way toward her, his eyes still on Barlow.

“Star?”

“Little dizzy,” she admitted. She pulled the syringe out with care and squinted at the tiny letters on the label. “Elephant tranquilizer.”

“You’ll shake it off. Steve’s taken a hit of that before and survived, twice that amount actually. You’re going to be sick to your stomach here in a minute though.” Logan appeared from the hole in the roof, his attention going directly to where Laura was trying to haul Nick up the ramp. James wrapped an arm around Sarah as he finally reached her, holstering his gun now that he was certain Barlow wasn’t going to rise from the dead.

“Uncle James,” she groaned starting to double over, “I’m going to get sick.” He slowly picked her up and carried her to the jet. Matthews lowered the ramp slightly, enough that James didn’t jostle her too much as he boarded. Pietro, who had been watching, had found a trashcan and offered it to Sarah. She mumbled her thanks, dipping her head toward it and holding it with her arms wrapped around it.

James sat down, his arms still around his niece. He took off her hat and opened her vest at the top while she groaned. He brushed back her hair saying, “It’ll be okay.” He kissed the side of her head. “And call me Bucky.”

“Bucky,” she agreed…and then promptly threw up.

“Ew,” the youngest Rogers said from where Logan was strapping him in.

“That’s nothing,” Pietro commented. “Should have seen me after they gave me that.” His eyes twitched toward his sister, still asleep. “Who are you people?”

“Well, Nick and Matthews, our pilot, are SHIELD,” Logan replied. “My daughter and I,” he pointed at Laura, “are mutants but I owed the SHIELD director a favor and, well, Laura needed a friend like her.” His eyes drifted to Sarah. “And those two belong to Captain America. The brunette is the Winter Soldier, friendly edition, and the girl is Lady Star, Cap’s daughter.”

“So you are friends,” Pietro clarified.

“Yes. We came for the little guy,” Laura explained, “but I will never let another mutant suffer if I can help it.”

“My sister and I thank you. She will be okay, yes?”

“I’m fine,” a voice muttered. Wanda’s eyes flickered open. “I could use a trash can though.”

Matthews was particularly careful on the flight back. Two sick teenagers and one injured member of the team made for some very testy people on his plane. Not to mention someone’s fear of flying. And as much as he wanted to lecture Sarah about mission safety, the retching from back of the plane told him it was punishment enough. 


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 4th, what a day to come home.

It was too quiet in the Tower. Steve was up and cooking breakfast already for the other early risers in the group, Natasha and Clint, and the one late to bed, Tony. He had been up since two, sleep taunting him from across the way most of the night. Nightmares were becoming more and more frequent.

“Morning Steve,” Tony said walking into the room freshly showered. It took a minute for Steve to process what he was seeing. Not only did Tony look completely rested and relaxed, he was also dressed in clean non-grease covered clothes. His facial hair was trimmed nicely. Tony looked like Tony Stark, billionaire playboy philanthropist, not Tony the engineer that never eats and never sleeps.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Hm?” Tony looked down. “Oh, I have to make a milk run for Pep across the country. I’ll be home by the afternoon, promise,” Tony insisted. He grabbed a paper towel and grabbed one of the done breakfast burritos from the plate. “Thanks for breakfast!” He was out the door before Steve could ask what the milk run was about.

Clint came in next, hair sticking up at angles more than usual. The archer may have recovered well from dealing with Loki a year ago but it still showed in some of his daily routine. Every morning he would roll out of bed looking like he had gone ten rounds with the Hulk in his dreams. The blond set a steaming mug of black coffee in front of the archer earning him a faint smile in return.

“Thanks Cap.”

“No problem.” Clint grabbed the other finished burrito and made for the door.

“I have to make a call. Thanks for the coffee.” He disappeared down the hall.

Steve went back to cooking, his mind wholly concentrated on the task. Still, he sensed the woman coming up behind him before she wrapped her arms around his middle. Her lips pressed against his shirt but he could easily imagine what those lips would feel like against his skin. He turned the stove off and turned around in her arms. Her red hair was done up in a bun for the day. She was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of her shorts.

“Mmm, smells good,” she mumbled putting her head into his chest. “So does breakfast.”

He let out a soft chuckle. “Is that so?” Tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her and dropped his lips onto her head.

“Yep,” she said with an extra pop to the P. “I missed you last night; where did you go?”

“The roof for a while,” he replied. “Needed some fresh air.” She snuggle deeper into his embrace. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You should have asked me to go with you, I would have.” Natasha sighed pulling back slightly. “So, birthday boy, what do you want today?”

“Not celebrate,” he replied. “It’s not right without Bucky here or Sarah. They’re family, they should be here.” She ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner. “I’m planning on going to train for a while, by myself. That okay with you?”

“Sure. It’s your day Steve. Do what you want.” She leaned up and kissed him right on the lips. The action caused him to melt, his arms tightening around her like a vice and then he deepened the kiss. A cough broke them up a few minutes later. Pepper and Clint were standing in the doorway, both of them watching with knowing looks.

“Love birds,” Clint muttered.

“Even Tony and I aren’t that public,” Pepper teased. Natasha picked up two eggs from the carton and threw them at her friends. The eggs splattered on their faces.

“Run,” Nat whispered to Steve. With a laugh, he picked her up in his arms and ran with their two egg splattered friends on their heels. It was a good distraction for the whole group.

 

* * *

 

 

Building Three’s common room door was open when Tony made his way through it. Phil looked up from the coffee machine, the agent having just got up. Even if the flight across the country didn’t take that long, Tony did remember that everyone else was a few hours behind him. At least he had the decency to call before he made it halfway here so Phil could rally the troops.

“The kiddies up?” he asked.

“The Maximoff twins are on their way down right now. Agent Fury is confined to medical so he won’t be joining us in the move in slash birthday party. The Logans are already at the table,” (“Hey Stark! You don’t smell like booze. What’s up with that, bub?” was heard from the other room), “and Barnes went to get Sarah and SJ up,” Phil continued ignoring Logan completely.

“SJ? The boy?”

“Steven Grant Rogers, Jr. Sarah and SJ picked it out when she was in medical this morning.”

“Right, elephant tranquilizer.” Tony shook his head. “Barnes didn’t help them with the name?”

“I offered,” came a voice behind him. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin at Bucky’s voice eliciting a giggle from someone behind them. “Sarah and the boy insisted they could handle it.”

“Damn right,” Sarah giggled out. Tony looked to see her brother on her back still half asleep with his longer blond hair hanging down in his face. “Hi Uncle Tony.”

“It’s good to see you Sarah.”

“Same to you, Tony. This is my little brother. SJ, say hi to Uncle Tony.” The blond head rose and he flashed a smile at Tony.

“Hi.” He dropped his head back down and a soft snore could be heard.

“All right, Junior, go eat. The sooner everyone is fed the sooner we get to the Tower,” Bucky said. The blonde huffed and jumped off his sister’s back. They went to the breakfast room and started to munch. Bucky looked at Tony as he looked after the two. “They’re inseparable.”

“I can see.”

“Join us for some coffee at the least, Stark.”

“Tony,” Tony countered. “You’re living at the Tower and I like to believe we’re past last names.”

“All right, Tony.”

They joined the rest of the group at the table, the twins having materialized out of nowhere thanks to Pietro. Breakfast was consumed with gusto before Phil told the group to get their things and head to the hanger bay. SJ beat Sarah to some of her bags and trotted along ahead of his sister teasing her for being too slow.

“I’m going to get you, punk,” she called.

“Just try it, jerk,” he called back. Bucky laughed and took Sarah’s bags from her. The blonde kicked off her shoes and ran after her brother at full tilt. SJ, having realized his mistake, dropped the bags and ran. His sister plowed him over ten feet later and she mercilessly tickled him. “Stop! Stop!”

She sat back and got to her feet. SJ was panting from the tickling. The teen stuck her tongue out at her brother before going back for her bags. The group had caught up to them by then and they continued at a uniform pace to the runway where the AvengeJet was waiting.

Four others were waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. Bucky took his niece’s bags from her and motioned to the four. The silent encouragement gave her the confidence she needed to say goodbye. She swallowed her nervousness and made her way over.

Agent Larson was first. She held out a basket of fresh cookies, the smell wafting through the air. Sarah’s fingers grasped the handle as she pulled the agent into a one armed hug.

“Enjoy the cookies. Keep up your language studies. Your Gaelic and Swedish are improving.”

“Even if they are mostly used for swearing?” she asked.

“Yes, even then,” Larson said with a sigh. She cupped the blonde’s cheek. “And if you ever need a language teacher, have Phil call me, okay? I’ll come.”

“Thank you.” Larson smiled and hugged her one more time before moving off to say goodbye to Phil and Bucky. Aiman took her place, the stubborn instructor battling back a few tears.

“Promise me you’ll do your best. Don’t hold back against anyone that wants to hurt you. Show your skills, you should be proud of them. I know I am proud to have helped train you,” she said. The instructor had grown closer to the young woman than she cared to admit. It was hard to see her go. She finally had a trainee that had challenged her.

“I will do my best to make your prouder still.” They shared a brief hug; Aiman still had a reputation to uphold after all.

Matthews and Parks were next. They got her between them in a sandwich hug. Sometimes she wondered if the pair knew just how much they acted like each other but shook off the thought as they tightened their arms around her again. Matthews, after the previous night’s scare, gave her a little lecture but felt that the puking was more than enough punishment. He still had a bone to pick with FJ, but Sarah was safe from another lecture. Right now, all that mattered was that his trainee was leaving and he didn’t know when he would see her next.

“Be safe kiddo,” Parks mumbled into her shoulder. “You’re reckless.”

“I try,” she replied softly.

“And if you ever need a pilot, call,” Matthews said firmly. “I’ll hijack a jet and be there in an hour.”

“Thank you.” They tightened their arms again around her before releasing. They both came up with bullshit excuses to leave and not watch the jet fly away. She knew Matthews wanted to fly them there so he had more time with them but it was better this way.

“Ready?” Tony called from the front of the jet. The twins were anchored into their seats next to the Logans. Bucky, SJ, and Phil were sitting next to each other, Sarah joining them.

“All set Tony,” Sarah replied strapping in. The jet ramp closed leaving the New Mexico landscape hidden from them.

“Take us up Stark,” Logan ordered.

Next to her, Bucky gripped Sarah’s hand and squeezed. She looked at him with worried eyes.

“We’re going home,” he promised.

“Home.” She looked at SJ, the boy staring uncertainly at his hands. She nodded, leaning over to kiss his head as the jet took off. “Home,” she whispered to the boy. He didn’t look to sure.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t a direct flight back to NYC. Tony set down the AvengeJet down on the front lawn of the Charles Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. There were several students on the lawn and a few teachers as well. By the time the ramp was down and Logan had grabbed his bags and Laura had snagged hers, Xavier had rolled up in his wheel chair with two others following behind. The first was a man with blue fur covering almost his entire body. The woman next to them both had bright white hair and silky smooth skin.

“Charles,” Tony acknowledged as he came down the ramp. He held out a hand to the man. “Long time.”

“Indeed, Anthony. Thank you for the repairs.”

“My pleasure. Kids should be kids,” Tony replied glancing off toward the youngsters on the lawn. “I want to introduce you to the Maximoff twins, Wanda and Pietro, as well as the Rogers siblings, Sarah and SJ.” The two blonds stood just to the side of the Logans. The Maximoff twins were shifting nervously from foot to foot on the other side of Logan. Bucky and Phil were standing at the top of the ramp.

“It’s a pleasure. Would you all be interested in a tour?” Xavier asked. “I suspect the twins are.”

“I need to be trained,” Wanda said slowly. “Logan says you can help me.”

“We are here for all mutants,” Storm replied. “Many of us had little control over our powers before we came here.”

“I told the kids they could test drive the school for a few months,” Logan informed Xavier. “If they didn’t like it, they could try bunking at Starks.”

“Scott, Jean,” Charles called. “How about you give the twins a tour with Laura? I believe the Rogers have to go home.” He looked up at Sarah and SJ. She had wrapped her arms around her brother and was holding him close. He looked uncomfortable with the amount of strangers. “Miss Rogers, Mister Rogers.”

“We appreciate the offer, Professor, but we need to see our father.”

“Understandable. Know, children, that if you need an ear that won’t judge I am here.” Xavier cast a glance to Bucky. “You as well, Mr. Barnes.”

“Xavier.”

The professor left them alone. The Maximoffs followed Jean and Scott away, leaving Logan and Laura to say goodbye. Bucky clapped Logan on the back and promised to bring Steve up to visit. Logan gave Sarah a brief hug promising to bring Laura down to visit. Laura said goodbye to Bucky and Phil before going over to Sarah. The two clones looked each other in the eye.

“It’s going to be hard to be apart after all this time.”

“Try lonely,” Sarah mumbled. She looked up at her true friend, one she had bonded with in a way she had never bonded with the other experiments at the Corporation.

“We’ll see each other soon.”

“Yeah.” She looked Laura in the eye before tackling her in a hug. Laura squeezed back just as tightly, her eyes leaking tears just as Sarah’s were. “You call, text, email, whatever.”

“I promise,” Laura said in her ear. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“You’re taking all that with you. I mean,” she started to laugh, “you’ve got a big meat head for a dad.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve got a fair amount traveling with you,” Laura muttered. They tightened the hug. “I consider you my sister, right there with Rogue.”

“You will always be my sister too.” They broke apart, wiping the tears away. “Be safe.”

“I will. You too.” Laura gave her a smile before taking off across the yard before she could stop her friend from leaving. Sarah walked back up the ramp to where SJ was sitting. Phil and Bucky had taken the seats across from them and Tony was starting the jet back up. The jet had just taken off when she felt SJ lean into her. Glancing at the younger clone, he had some tears in his eyes.

“Are you sure they’ll like me?” SJ questioned as he sensed her eyes on him. “They already have you.” His wide eyes looked up at her, fear pulsing from his irises.

“Are you kidding?” Toy called from his chair. “They’re going to love you! I’ve already got a room for you, right next to your sister’s room.”

“Steve’s always wanted a big family,” Bucky told his nephew. “He never thought he’d have one so this will make him happier than anyone has probably ever seen him.”

“It’ll be okay,” Sarah promised kissing his head. SJ sighed, leaning into her.

It wasn’t much longer before they reached the city. Sarah and SJ both stumbled to the front of the jet and peered out at the Tower over Tony’s shoulders. Sarah thought it looked a little over the top while SJ declared it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. Tony smirked, silently putting that memory away for another day. At least one Rogers liked the Tower’s design.

“Now remember,” Tony said turning around after they had landed, “Steve doesn’t know you’re here. You’re the birthday surprise. Be really quiet.” The ramp lowered. “He’s still in the gym so we’ll go straight to the living room. Nat’s bringing him up in twenty minutes.”

Moving a group of former assassins and assassins in training turned out to be easier than getting the Avengers to work together off the field. The two Rogers children put their bags off to the side and Bucky’s joined them. Phil put his next to the exit so he wouldn’t forget it when he left later that day. Tony sent out a mass text to the other Avengers and Pepper.

Clint dropped in front the ceiling. He gave Sarah a welcoming hug and introduced himself to SJ who asked for a hug. Clint took the young boy in his arms, holding him firmly and releasing when the time was right. Phil approached Clint wearily, the year apart certain to put stress on their relationship.

“Fury told us and Tony’s been keeping us updated,” Clint informed him. “Nat and I had half the mind to hunt you down.”

“I was expecting it.” Phil straightened his back preparing for a blow of some sort. Clint didn’t hit him though; he hugged Phil. The man’s soft cries could be heard as he buried his face in Phil’s shoulder. The older man held him close, reassuring him it was all okay.

Thor walked in with Bruce, the pair covered in flour where aprons hadn’t covered them. Thor had a small cup of something and was eating it with a spoon. Bruce welcomed both children with a smile and a half hug. Thor was only quiet because he had his spoon in his mouth as he gave both children hugs.

Pepper came in last. She was in her lounge clothes and nearly squealed as she hugged both children.

“I call being favorite aunt,” she declared. “Oh, it’s going to be so nice to have children running around here.”

“Pep, you’re freaking SJ out,” Bucky informed her.

“I’m sorry. I’m just so excited.” She pulled away and went over to introduce herself to Bucky.

JARVIS warned them as the elevator started up from the gym with Nat and Steve. Sarah pulled SJ so he was standing beside her. He hid slightly behind her, his face in his shoulder as he nervously flexed his hands. The entire group formed a half circle around the elevator.

“Where’s Sam?” Clint asked suddenly.

“A vet needed him,” Bruce replied. “He regressed severely. He already wished Steve a happy birthday.”

The door opened then, Nat leading the way out.

“Nat, I was almost done. Why’d you stop my workout?” He was going to continue but his mouth hung open at the sight in front of him.

“Happy birthday!”

“I-. How-?” His eyes scanned the group, his brain working to understand. “Thank you.” His eyes landed on Sarah and SJ. The thirteen year old was nearly crushing his sister in his arms. Nat sidled up next to Tony who explained quickly about SJ. Steve had only one thought on his mind though: SJ looked like a healthier version of him at thirteen. His eyes flickered up to Sarah’s prompting her to nod. “I…I have a son?”

“We took down the Corporation. Blew it up,” Bucky explained coming up behind the kids. “We rescued this little guy beforehand.”

“He’s shy,” Sarah said ruffling the kid’s hair, “and he’s afraid you won’t want him since you already have me.”

“Oh, son.” Steve crossed the space between him and the kids in three strides. He picked SJ up in his arms and hugged him tightly. SJ latched onto him, “Welcome home, my son. We’re glad you’re here,” Steve murmured into his ear. SJ started to break down, the love of his new father too much.

His sister watched on with a fond smile. She knew this clone had been raised different. The rough and tough upbringing the others had was part of the reason they were defective; there was only so much violence one could take until it devoured them whole as it had the older clones. They clearly babied SJ for a while, but without the care of a parent, he had still grown up emotionally stunted. The care Steve offered was overwhelming after so many years without it. She knew if she hadn’t been with Bucky learning how to live, she would have reacted much like SJ to the unconditional love of their father.

Natasha appeared at her side. They exchanged a glance before the taller blonde leaned into her. Natasha wrapped her arms around her silently, leaning her head on the taller blonde’s shoulder.

“Mom.” A warm genuine smile crossed Natasha’s face.

“Welcome home, моя принцесса,” Natasha murmured. Her grip on her new daughter increased. “Happy birthday.” The younger woman looked at her sharply. “Tony found it in your file.”

The moment ended as Bucky cleared his throat. He raised his coffee in the air, a dorky grin on his face.

“Happy birthday to all three Rogers.” Steve and the others looked at the two clones. “May your happiness be plentiful, all three of you. And Steve, may your children be just as much trouble as their punk father.”

“I second that!” Clint called out from his perch.

Steve looked at his children and smiled. The Tower felt whole now that the children were home.

 

* * *

 

 

It was near midnight and for the last two hours Sarah had been trying to fall asleep. Between yesterday’s adventures and today’s excitement, her pulse was moving too fast for her to sleep. Sarah had avoided most of the others for the festivities, preferring to hang out on the outskirts. She had spent most of the day watching the city and everyone but Bucky had left her well enough alone. Steve and Nat seemed to understand that she needed a little time alone. Bucky knew that face and periodically checked on the girl.

With a huff and a swear, she threw her covers off and climbed out of bed. She slipped on her training uniform and headed for the gym.

“FRIDAY, anyone else up?” she asked.

“Mr. Stark is currently awake and in the lab. Prince Thor is eating Poptarts in the living room. Your father is sitting on the roof.”

 _Good, no one to bother me._ “Thanks.”

Still, she took the stairs instead of the elevator so she wouldn’t accidentally run into anyone. Steve, during one of the times he had checked on her, had given her a tour with the excuse that he had left his cell phone in the gym. He showed her in particular the stash of punching bags.

She walked in and passed the treadmills and punching bags. She headed to the wall that gave her the best access to the aerial obstacle course that hung over the general purpose area and the ground obstacle course. The aerial course spanned three stories of the building and gave her plenty to play with.

Throwing herself up into the beginning fray of ropes, she clung to one and followed the arch. Powering back down and then back up, she leapt up to a cable and swung around and up to a beam above her. Looking up above her, she spied a rock wall construction. Pacing herself, she made her way up to the wall and begun the climb up higher.

“Miss,” FRIDAY said in her ear as she landed high up in the course, “your vitals indicate you’re about to have a severe episode. Please sit down while I inform JARVIS.”

The weak balance had already hit her and her hands began to lose purchase on the rock wall she was clutching.

“Too late.”

Obstacles passed her by as she fell back toward the ground. She landed in the middle of the sparring mats. Violent tremors started to overtake her even as JARVIS called out to her to respond. Her veins became prominent as her skin turned near translucent.

“Help,” she mumbled weakly. Someone was above her, crouching down and pulling her close. Blonde hair caught her attention. “Dad?”

“Shush, Tony’s coming.” He cupped her cheek, rubbing it and smiling. “You’ll be okay.”

She lurched away from him, curling into a ball. Her mind blurred quickly but she felt a prick in her shoulder. Someone was talking but she couldn’t tell who it was or what they were saying. She knew it was two people but her mind couldn’t tell anything else. She slipped into a numb existence, nothing reached her in that void.

The next conscious thought that went through her head was she was warm. Someone was holding her close to their chest and humming a tune softy in her ear.

“Miss it’s good to have you back,” FRIDAY said. “You were unresponsive for a half hour.” She took a deep breath, recognizing Steve’s scent instantly. Her face was in the crook of his neck and his head against hers. She curled her fingers into his shirt and buried her face in his neck. She felt safe there.

“Sarah?”

“Dad.” He smiled into her hair. “Sorry for the scare.”

“It’s okay. Tony told me about it,” Steve murmured.

“Tony? Is he here?”

“I’m right here kiddo,” Tony said putting a hand on her bicep. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. You need some rest still. Cap’s going to take you to your room.” She gave another nod, her hands tightening into her father’s shirt. “Sleep.”

There was no reply. Steve felt a rhythmic breathing on his neck; Sarah was already out.


	10. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the Avengers ever have a regular day? Oh wait, attacks involving infinity stones are normal, right?

Summer was passing by faster than Sarah had thought possible. Before the rescue, days dragged on and there was little sense of time. Now, now she was hoping that things weren’t moving too fast. SJ had already found his routine thanks to the tutor Pepper found him, but she didn’t need a tutor anymore. High school was fast approaching for her. So SJ sat in an office for three hours a day getting lectures until one of the Avengers, typically Clint, would liberate him from his mentor. He had his times where he pinned the mentor to a wall because of flashbacks but he was getting better. He still ended up in Sarah’s room twice a week curled against her side whimpering in terror. After the three week in a row that Steve or Tony (depending on who was up when the nightmares hit) coming to check on them in her room, Tony gave Steve the name of a good trauma specialist. They hadn’t acted on it yet.

It was August 1st and the heat was beating down on NYC. Still, the Rogers family took a trip outside of the tower. Natasha and Steve, fresh from a mission, hauled both children and Bucky out the moment they had gotten back into civilian clothes. Steve mumbled something about family time when they tried to protest. Something was bothering the old man but neither child dare ask. Instead, they helped Natasha pack a picnic spread and followed them down to the street. Central Park was their target and between five super spies/soldiers, they reached it quicker than a cab would have.

“That’s it! Go get ‘em!” Natasha shouted. Bucky and Sarah were playing football against Steve and SJ. After eating most of their lunch, the four had taken off with a football. Steve wanted to play baseball but the kids still didn’t have control on the power they put behind each swing. Football led to less property damage.

“They’re doing good,” came a voice next to her. She glanced over to see Tony standing there in a white tank top and jeans. She expected to see his arc reactor and nearly panicked when she didn’t. She had to remind herself he was whole and alive without it. She swore there was still a small one in him because how else did he power that experimental tech he had coming out of his skin. Not that she was supposed to know about that or anything.

Secretly, she missed the light. It told her Stark was alive and moving. It was also a nice thing to have in dark places in the middle of a panic attack ( _never telling Steve_ ).

His eyes were locked on Sarah and SJ, the pair laughing as they ran toward the makeshift goal area. They looked like a normal pair of teenagers.

“Yeah, they are.”

“ _Nah-nah-na-nah-na!_ ” Sarah giggled as she flipped over SJ’s head. She landed with a flourish as both Steve and Bucky called a touchdown.

A yellow flash of light caught the attention of all the Avengers present. Sarah found herself staring at a woman with long blonde hair in a green cat suit. The woman knocked her out of the way and pointed a stone at Tony.

“You won’t be interfering this time Stark.”

“Do I know you?” _She’s certainly not a one night stand. I think I would remember the ‘I’m-gonna-kill-you-look’._

“No, and now you never will.” A shot of yellow energy zapped across the clearing and slammed straight into Tony. He was already stumbling back and screaming while clawing at where the energy was hitting him.

“TONY!”

Steve and Bucky charged the yellow haired woman but Sarah was much closer. She threw herself into the woman, the yellow light leaving Tony and striking a tree briefly before shooting straight up into the air. She wrestled the woman for it, the energy locking onto her the second her skin made first contact. The woman slammed her head into Sarah’s causing her fist to miss her face and slamming the gauntlet straight onto the stone. The energy stopped enveloping her and concentrated itself on the gauntlet. Sarah moved away quickly, watching the gem sink into the miniature arc reactor.

The woman disappeared when she realized the stone had been ripped from her grasp. Natasha was kneeling next to Tony, one hand checking for a pulse and the other moved to her ID card to call for an extraction team. A distant roll of thunder announced Thor’s concern and prompt departure from the Tower. SJ ran over to Bucky who picked up the youngest Rogers, the boy nearing a panic attack. Steve’s attention was only for his daughter as he performed a perfect baseball slide to her side. Her body was slowly shrinking and her face became more youthful.

_She’s getting younger._

Thor landed beside Steve, his eyes drawn to the gauntlet.

“It is the time stone, one of the infinity stones,” he announced. “We need to get them to safety.”

“Someone call for a ride?” The AvengeJet was hovering overhead. Clint waved down to them before spinning the jet and lowering the ramp.

“Thor, get Tony,” Steve ordered. His arms wrapped around his unconscious daughter. “We need to fix this.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce Banner was one more piece of bad news away from Hulking out. Tony was asleep in the next lab along with Sarah, neither of them had surfaced once since being brought in three hours ago. They had called Dr. Helen Cho, a friend of Tony’s, to check the de-aged genius and assassin out. Right now, Bruce was examining what was left of Sarah’s gauntlet. The gem had burned a hole all the way through and slid into the skin in her wrist when they tried to remove the gauntlet from her. Thor said it was a sign that the gem liked her. Steve had some more than inappropriate words to say about that and someone playfully reminded him about his language. Thor had left before a fight broke out to retrieve an expert in the infinity stones from Asgard. He didn’t say who and Clint was hoping it wasn’t Loki.

There was a crash in the other room. Russian screams bounced off the walls.

_Well, looks like Sarah’s up from her nap._

 

* * *

 

 

“Где я? Ты кто?” ( **Where am I? Who are you?)** Sarah screamed as she backed up against the wall. There was a woman in a lab coat examining a young boy on another table. She didn’t recognize him but there were so many projects that she couldn’t keep them all straight anymore. There were two men slowly approaching her from the other side of the table only a few feet away. Her eyes flickered back to the woman who held a syringe in her hand.

Just then, the boy woke. His eyes expanded at the sight of the syringe and he screamed. Something in her kicked in and she threw the table at the two men and a neighboring desk chair at the woman. All three adults sprawled out on the ground, though the men were already getting the table off and working their way to their feet. The boy had scampered off the table and crashed back first into Sarah. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her out the door and down the hall.

They made it to the stairwell. The boy yelped as he was roughly picked up and put on her back. His female companion began jumping from landing to landing. He held on tight and breathed a sigh of relief when they landed on what he presumed was the ground level. He read the word “garage” on their way out of the stairwell.

The vehicles around him were like something from his dad’s workshop. He knew without looking at their insides that it would take too much time to hotwire one of these cars and neither of them were tall enough to drive. Instead, he read the nearest sign and dragged her toward the exit ramp. The impact doors were closing on the ramp leaving a narrowing gap to go through. She threw him under the door and slid through just in time for it to slam down behind her head. There was pounding on the other side of the door. She stumbled to her feet and pulled him up with her heading for the sunlight.

New York City was quite the sight to see for two confused kids. She stared around in awe at the height of the buildings while Tony figured out where they were.

A hand clamped down on Tony’s shoulder. At his startled scream, she pulled him away from a tall African American man with a friendly smile. His eyes spoke of war but also of gentleness. She tightened her arms around Tony.

“You two okay?” he asked.

“Nick! Grab ‘em!” It was one of the men from inside the building, the long haired brunet. Sarah clocked the man right on the jaw just as a wave of yellow energy expanded out from her wrist. Three velociraptors appeared meters away, snarling and hissing. Tony, seeing the opportunity as it was, grabbed her hand and ran into the now halted traffic. Another flash of energy went from her wrist as they were almost hit by a bus. A Thanksgiving Day parade float slammed into the bus before it could hit the kids.

“Куда мы идем?” **(Where are we going?)**

“I don’t speak Russian!” Tony shouted over the blare of horns. He led her down the sidewalk at a fast pace, glancing back occasionally to see if they were followed like Aunt Peggy had taught him.

“Where?” she asked in broken, rough English. “Where go?”

“This is New York. My family has a mansion here.” The answer was enough that she followed him willingly. They navigated the crowded city for two hours before finally arriving at the mansion. Tony’s code didn’t work on the gate lock. He glanced around for any witnesses and tried to take the cover off. It didn’t work.

Sarah had backed up a few feet and was looking at the height of the wall. She had climbed higher, the trick was the boy. She could carry him up but didn’t feel like carrying the extra weight. Instead she grabbed him around the waist and backed up toward the street. She lined up and turned around.

“Height? Scare?” she asked.

“What? I’m not scared of heights.”

“Good.” She threw him over the wall and heard him land one what she suspected to be a bush. Turning around, she lined up for the run and started toward the wall. Jumping, she propelled herself up the wall and over, tumbling across the yard when she landed.

A hand entered her field of vision when she flipped over. Tony was standing above her.

“That was awesome! I’m Tony.” She took his hand and stood up.

“Name no,” she replied motioning to herself. Tony shook his head with a goofy grin and pointed at her neck. She looked down to see something she had never seen before, dog tags. Taking them in hand, she read the names slowly. Her trainers were just now teaching her English, the tongue of her DNA donor. She slowly sounded it out, repeating the syllables over and over again until she said, “Sarah Natasha Rogers.”

“Pleasure to meet you! That’s cool, you have the first and last name of Captain America’s mother.”

“Отец.”

“We need to find a translator for you. Come on; Jarvis should be home.” They made their way to the front door but it was locked. Sarah neared the door to inspect it and noticed how there was a slot next to the key hole. She took her necklace off and slid one of the tags inside. The door unlocked and swung open for them.

“Welcome to the Stark Mansion, Miss Rogers. I am Butler.” A blue light scanned Tony. “And you are Mr. Anthony Stark. It seems my data about your ages and heights is incorrect. Of course nothing is certain when Mr. Stark is involved. Come in. I will have food delivered. Shall I contact the Avengers to let them know you are all right? I have been notified you are missing.”

“No, no communication that can be tracked back to us,” Tony said firmly. “We’re being chased and have to stay hidden. Food would be nice though. Is there a lab here?”

“Follow the lights Mr. Stark.” They both wandered into the mansion. There was a fair amount of dust on everything. It looked unused but cared for. Nothing looked as Tony remembered it. 

“I don’t understand,” Tony said as they wandered through. “I was just home.” Sarah simply put her hand on Tony’s shoulder. There was something going on here that neither of them could understand. Instead of worrying about it, she made it her mission to protect Tony.

 

* * *

 

 

Cap placed the ice pack on his nose. The break had healed already but that still didn’t take away the pain. Bucky was picking pieces of the examination table out of his metal arm, slivers stuck between the edges of the plates. Natasha had already helped him remove the claw from the dinosaurs they just fought (don't get him started on that) after it had gotten caught in his elbow joint. Dr. Cho was still out and being attended to by Bruce. Natasha, Clint, and Nick (fresh from New Mexico to visit Sarah and now sporting slices from the dinosaurs) were trying to track down he kids but none of the facial recognition software was picking up anything. The kids had moved fast and kept their heads low. Even trying to track the infinity stone had failed.

“We’re getting nowhere,” Bucky finally snapped. “We need to start a foot search, call in help. It’s almost dark.”

“I’ll get Coulson started. SHIELD will be out in force,” Nat said already picking up her phone.

“I’ll reach out to some of our superhero comrades, they might be able to help,” Clint said. He had one particular Wall-Crawler in mind and knew right where to find him.

“I’ll get in touch with the X-Men. The Logans would be useful,” Bucky commented.

Bruce, who had snuck up behind Steve, put his hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find them, Steve.”

_I hope so._ Steve glanced at a nearby clock. _It’s already been four hours._

 

* * *

 

 

The lights led them to a hidden panel, which in turn took them to a private lab. The lights were on and the machines had all kicked on. There was a computer with a shiny display showing SI as the background. Tony climbed into the chair and looked at what he had to work with.

“Anything I can help you find?” Butler asked.

“Information on my father.”

“Howard Stark, born 1915, died 1991.”

“Whoa, what?” Tony demanded.

“Howard and Maria Stark died at the hands of HYDRA in 1991.” The AI paused for a moment. “Sir, would you like to know the date?” Tony hesitated to answer, sinking into his chair.

Next to him, Sarah said, “Da.”

“August 1st, 2013.”

The two children looked at each other in silence. To her it was only 2003. To Tony, it was 1979. They sat there for a while trying to process it. Sarah, knowing what she did, wondered about time travel. She shook it off.

“Uh-hum,” Toy cleared his throat, “Butler, do we have a universal translator?” A shelf extended from the wall. Sarah wandered over and took out what looked like a rather simple choker necklace with a small box at the back and an earpiece. She played with it for a few minutes before figuring out how to put it on. She flipped the switch and a soft hum could be heard.

“Can you understand me?” she asked Tony.

“Perfectly. What should we do now?”

“Butler? What do we have for defense systems?” she asked.

“Most of my defense systems are offline. However, if manually reset at their location, the mansion would be running at full protection capacity in three hours.”

“Tony, research now. I will make us safe. We do not know who is friend of foe yet.”

“Do you know what you’re doing?” he countered.

“Of course.” _I hope so._

 

* * *

 

 

It was four in the afternoon on August the 2nd when one of Fury’s many monitors noticed an increase of electricity use at the old Stark Mansion. JARVIS had already cleared that mansion from being one of the places the children had gone to; the gate hadn’t been opened in a year (Stark really should monitor the whole house but that was his choice). Still, Fury was always vigilant about having supervillains, or former coworkers of his, going after old Stark tech. He kept the search teams out for the two kids and headed out himself. It had been twenty four hours since the kids had broken loose and no one had seen them since. The teams needed to find the kids. He could deal with an idiot breaking into Tony Stark’s mansion.

He walked up to the front gate and slid his pass card through the slot. Stark, after one idiotic break in a year ago, had given Fury a card to check on the house if need be. He was a superhero after all, he wasn’t always in town to check. He entered the house the same way and drew his pistol for safety. Even if it was some squatter, he needed to be careful.

The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the red dot aimed at his shoulder. On instinct, he dove for the side and slid across a table that shouldn’t have been there. Crashing into the ground, he heard a rush of footsteps even as the house began to defend itself.

_Maybe Stark hadn’t updated the inside security settings!_

He felt a blow from behind and stumbled to his feet. A girl no older than six or seven was standing there with a section of pipe in hand. She brought it down on his calf followed by the hand holding the gun. Fury struck back by kicking her in the stomach and ripping the pipe from her hand. She just smirked and waited asthe chair she had hung up on a line came swinging down and slammed into Fury’s back and head. He crumbled to the ground, motionless.

“Baldie,” she hissed as his world grew black.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony looked up from his place at the computer to see Sarah dragging a man down the stairwell. She paused outside of one of the testing chambers and unloaded all his weapons before shoving him inside and locking the door. She tossed Tony his ID.

“Where’d he come from?”

“He walked in with his gun drawn,” she said as if that answered it all. “New developments?”

“I found out about a group called the Avengers. I’m a part of it, Iron Man. Those other names on your tags, those are Captain America and the Black Widow. There’s Hawkeye and Thor as well as something called the Hulk.”

“I told you, Captain America is my father, my DNA donor,” Sarah said.

“When?”

“When you commented about my name.” He thought back.

“You were still speaking Russian, that doesn’t count.” Sarah scoffed and made her way over to Tony and ruffled his hair. She liked Tony, he was the annoying brother she never had. He was also good to snuggle with; neither of them slept well last night until she curled up next to him.

“I found that wallet in that guy’s pocket. It says he’s part of SHIELD.”

“SHIELD?”

“Yeah, they’re an agency against all things evil,” Sarah mocked. Tony took the ID in his hand and played with it for a few minutes before searching for Fury’s data on the computer. Butler pulled JARVIS’s file on him and read it over quickly. They both looked at the pictures attached to his file. They were the people from the previous day.

“Do you think we ran from safety?” Tony asked.

“I think we did.” She thought back to the day they had arrived. “Would the AI know how to get ahold of them?”

They both froze when the door opened to the basement. A gangly person in a red and blue suit peaked into the room. Sarah grabbed one of Fury’s guns and held it up at the person.

“Wow! Wow! It’s okay!” He stepped into the open, the spider design on his suit become more apparent. “I’m Spider-Man. Are you Sarah and Tony?”

“What do you want with us?” Sarah snapped.

“The Avengers have been looking all over for you,” Spider-Man replied. “Your family is worried about you. They called in everyone they trusted to try and find you.”

“How can we trust you?” Tony questioned.

“I followed Director Fury in. I thought it was odd he was coming in. Fury is one of my bosses; he’s an ally of the Avengers.” Tony looked at Sarah.

“Can you get my dad?” Sarah asked.

“Cap? Yeah, sure. I’ll be back soon, okay?” The man disappeared out of the room and ran up the stairs. Sarah put the gun on the nearest table. Her hand was shaking.

“Sarah?” Tony asked concerned.

“Not feeling so good.” She fell toward Tony who caught her. “Tony?”

“Easy. You’re okay.” He lowered them both down and held her close as the trembling worked its way across her body.

Upstairs, Spider-Man passed the holographic representation of Butler, who after a conversation had let him check on the kids, on his way out the door. He jumped out of the court yard and swung across New York City. There was a lot of traffic and a large amount of superheroes on the loose. He ran into Laura Logan and Wanda Maximoff, having met both of them at the seekers meeting last night.

“Talon! Scarlet!” He jumped down to where they were checking behind garbage bins. “Where’s Cap?”

“Back at the Tower with SJ,” Scarlet replied. “News?”

“I found the kids.” Talon had her phone out and called Bucky who was also with Steve. They agreed to meet Spidey and the pair at the Mansion along with an SUV. When Spidey mentioned Fury, Coulson and Nick tagged along.

It took less than thirty minutes to get everyone there by various methods legal or otherwise. Spidey led the way through the mansion, Laura, Steve, and Bucky on his heels. There was murmuring coming from the lab as well as shouts from Fury.

“Let him out!” Tony shouted. “Butler, let him out! It’ll shut him up.” There was the hiss of a door opening.

“Damn kids.”

“Cranky old man,” a soft female whisper countered. Spidey stepped into the room bringing all attention to him. Next in was Steve followed by the other two. Sarah looked at Steve and something cleared in her mind. “Daddy?”

“I’m here.” Steve hurried over and knelt next to the pair. Bucky went over to Fury to check the blood coming from his head while Laura and Spidey neared the kids. Sarah was still shaking. “Bucky, I need the syringe loaded for a mild episode.”

“Damn, the shock of the change must have triggered it.” Bucky took out the pen from his pocket and selected the correct amount before handing it to Steve. “In her arm.”

“I know. This’ll sting a little.” He rubbed her arm comfortingly.

“I know,” she mumbled.

A few tense minutes passed, the only sound being that of Bucky fashioning a bandage from an old lab coat by tearing them. Laura helped Fury get his weapons while Tony looked nervously at Spidey. The teen put his hand on the young boy’s shoulder and gave him a nod that it would all be all right.

“Dad?” Steve looked down. “’m better now.”

“Good.” He lifted her from Tony’s arms and held her cuddled against his chest. He ran a hand through her hair. “How’s your arm?” She looked at it, the warm yellow glow still coming through her skin.

“Warm.” The jewel slid out and into her hand. Tony turned back to normal, leaning against the lab table and squished between it and Cap. Sarah slowly joined him, aging back to seventeen at a slower pace. “Can you keep it safe?”

“I’ll be taking that.” The sharp voice brought all their attention to the woman from yesterday. Spidey flew across the room and into Laura who in turn slammed into Fury. Tony gasped, his body crushed against the table. Bucky lunged for the woman only to fly through one of the lab walls. Steve found himself pinned to the ground while Sarah and the stone were ripped from his hands. The woman slowly brought her forth, twirling her as if inspecting her. “Such a vicious little girl, with an affinity for infinity stones no less. I don’t suppose you like evil more than good, do you?”

“Wild guess,” Sarah hissed.

“I thought as much. Oh well, would have been nice to have a sidekick that wasn’t as incompetent as my sister. You’re still going to cause me issues though, but I can’t use the stone on you. I’d hate to kill someone with so much potential as a sister of evil. Oh well.” With a flick of her wrist, Sarah was thrown across the room toward a table of glass. Spidey leapt across the space and caught her, both of them just clearing the table. The woman disappeared, leaving a wrecked lab in her wake.

Spidey leaned over Sarah’s shoulder to look her in the face. She reached up with her hand and pulled down on his mask. Spidey put his hand to his face, feeling a mysterious rip across the mask. She pushed up the bottom edge with her fingers and smiled.

“Promise I won’t say anything,” she said. She had seen his whole face when the mask had been bunched together.

“Thank you.” Laura came over and helped her to her feet followed by Spidey. Bucky was helping Steve up while Fury pulled Tony to his feet.

“Everyone all right?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” they called back. They came together in the center of the room, inspecting each other for injuries. Steve picked up Sarah and insisted on carrying her upstairs. Bucky threw Stark’s arm over his shoulder and told him to shut up when he started for the door. It was time to get their two little runaways home.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony, cleared by the doctors, stared into the room containing Sarah Rogers. She was still being cleared by Cho and Bruce, neither of them wanting her to leave the medical room. She finally stopped arguing when Bruce put a hand on her shoulder and handed her the mangled gauntlet. Her hands shook as she stared at the piece of tech; it was her life line. She laid down on the bed and put a hand to her face. It would be better if she was where the computers would actively be scanning her after such a traumatic incident.

Steve appeared next to him, his eyes trained on Sarah through the one way mirror as well.

“Haven’t had a chance to thank you yet,” Steve said clearing his throat. “For keeping her safe out there. You did good.”

Tony scoffed and shook his head. Sarah did everything. She got them over the wall, inside the house, and got the security system going. All he did was figure out that they had left the one place they were actually safe. “No, it was all Sarah.”

“You honestly can’t believe that. You went somewhere safe, you took her with you. You could have abandoned her. You took care of each other. Butler sent the security videos to JARVIS, I’ve reviewed them. You kept her calm during her nightmare.” Tony shudder at the thought. Steve leaned his hip against the wall and pressed his forehead against the cool glass. His eyes locked on Tony's worried face. Was this really the man that he had once called selfish? The man he had insulted? “You looked after someone you had just met. Thank you.”

“I panicked in the lab. If I hadn’t-.”

“Tony, you were a kid! Waking up in a strange place and panicking is normal.”

“I’m Iron Man! I shouldn’t have panicked.” He was starting to shake. If he hadn’t screamed, they never would have been to the mansion and they would have been safe from the blonde that started this all.

“Tony, Tony calm down.” Steve turned his friend toward him and put his hands on the man’s shoulders. “Iron Man is the man Tony Stark, a hero and one of my best friends. But that boy was Tony Stark, the nine year old who was ripped from 1979 and just wanted to go home. You weren’t Iron Man back then but you damn sure showed that you were going to grow up into him. I’m proud of you. I wish you could see it through my eyes, or better yet, through Sarah’s eyes.” Steve tightened his fingers as Tony looked up, his eyes filled with emotions.

“Thanks Cap, I get it.” They were silent, separating and turning their attention to the room again. “Nat’s with SJ.”

“I figured she would be.”

“Thor’s back and brought a guest. She wants to make sure there are no residual effects but will wait for the morning. She said these things take time.”

“I agree.” The door opened revealing a slightly ruffled Dr. Cho and an amused Bruce. Cho walked off declaring the desire for a tea with alcohol mixed in while Bruce made his way to his friends.

“Clean bill of health as of right now. We’ll keep her for 24 in the room to make sure she’s stable and won’t have another episode due to the age shock again. She’d like for you, as she put it, to ‘get the hell in here and stop staring at me like I’m a display at the zoo.’ Her words,” Bruce informed them.

“So that’s why you’re smiling like that,” Tony mused passing him.

They pair walked into the room to see the blonde still playing with her destroyed gauntlet. Tony had the feeling it was bothering her more than she let on, probably because it was one of the first gifts she had ever received.

“Dad, Tony.” Neither shied away from the clear invitation to join her. Her eyes ran over them both, looking for wounds among other things. “You’re okay, right?

“Of course,” Tony scoffed. “Takes more than someone playing yo-yo with my age to off set me.”

“We’re good,” Steve translated. “How are you feeling?”

“Bit tired,” she admitted. “I don’t want to be in this room but without this,” she shook the gauntlet, “and with the way I reacted to the last age change, it’s for the best.” She put the gauntlet on the bedside table. “Is Spidey still around? I wanted to thank him for the catch.”

“I’ll get him,” Steve offered. With the blond out of the room, Tony sat down next to her. His hand enveloped hers. He frowned at how much cooler her skin was compared to normal. She was still recovering from the episode she had in the younger body still, interesting side effect.

“You worried me.”

“You needed your daily heart attack,” she teased. “Thank you for everything. You were amazing.”

“I should have done more. You did practically everything.”

“Uncle Tony.” At the tone, he straightened up and looked her in the eye. “You did 150%. Thank you.” She squeezed his hand. “Love you.”

“Love you too kiddo.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Can you try to be safer from now on?”

“I’m doing my best, but you know us Rogers.”

“I know; that’s what worries me.” He kissed her head again. “I’ll have a new gauntlet by Tuesday.”

“Tomorrow is Tuesday,” she replied dumbly.

“Night job,” he reasoned.

“No, you need sleep. Go rest.”

“But-.”

“No. Go sleep or I’ll sic Pepper on you.” There was a knock. “Go. I’ll see you in the morning.” For once, Tony followed an order. He ruffled her hair one last time before leaving.

Spidey walked in next with a taped up mask still concealing his identity. Even without seeing his face, she knew he had an almost embarrassed look and was trying not to overreact.

“They tell you who I am?” He nodded. “Big Cap fan?” He nodded again. “Well, Logan was wrong about you. He said you never shut up and yet I can’t get you to talk.”

“I-. So-. It’s just-. You are-. And they-. Wow.” Spidey plopped down in the doctor’s chair. “And you’re my age!”

“The name is Sarah. Thank you for today, finding my family and saving me from pulling glass out for the next few hours.”

“My pleasure. I’m , um,” he stammered.

“Spidey,” she replied with a laugh. “You don’t have to tell me your name.”

“Oh, right. Um, where do you go to school?” he tried.

“I’m starting at Midtown this fall, my first real school.”

“In that case then,” he slid his mask up to reveal his whole face. “Peter, Peter Parker. I go there too. I could help you navigate it.”

“Sounds great!” He slid the mask down, mindful of the tape.

“Can I visit?”

“Always. JARVIS,” there was a pause, “make note Spidey is allowed to visit.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Spidey’s watch went of suddenly and he jumped to his feet. “Dinner. I have to go.”

“Go, and thanks again.” He flashed her what she knew was a smile and disappeared from view.

Exhausted from the day, she turned onto her side and pulled her gauntlet to her chest. She fell asleep quickly. When Steve and Natasha came to check on her later, she was still sound asleep hugging her gauntlet.

 

* * *

 

 

Morning came quicker than Sarah cared for. Letting out a tired groan, she opened her eyes to see Thor talking with a woman older than him but in Asgardian dress compared to his slacks and t-shirt.

“She’s fine,” the woman insisted. “The gem left her intact and rather healthy all things considered.”

“The gems are not meant to be touched by skin. It was in her,” Thor hissed.

“Watch your tone. You said she was born of magic, it saw her as that and melded with her own.”

“Science. Her father is more like a twin.”

“Science and magic go hand in hand, my dear child. Most likely, the unique method in which she was born made her more sensitive. I’m certain she could be trained in Asgardian magic if she so wished. She’s fine, correct Lady Sarah?” Sarah stiffened at her name. Thor’s eyes were automatically at hers.

“Yes ma’am.”

“I am proud of my son for making friends with the Avengers and becoming family to you.” _This is Frigga. This is FRIGGA! THOR’S MOM AND QUEEN OF THE GODS!_ Sarah’s head begun to spin. “I look forward to seeing you grow into your future.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, I must go. Odin will be fretting enough when I get home. If I wait much longer he’ll storm the realm. Rest well, daughter of Natasha.” Frigga left in a swirl of fabric. Thor turned to his niece.

“Your mom scares me,” she confessed.

“Aye, she scares me as well. I often wonder who the true ruler of Asgard is.” Sarah laughed until she couldn’t breathe. The image of Frigga scolding Odin was too much for her. Thor, by his hearty laughs, imagined the same.


	11. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Rogers' first day of school. Peter, Flash, dodge ball, oh my! And what is James Barnes doing dressed up as a gym teacher?

September brought about Sarah’s first day of school. She knew Peter, who promised to meet her by her locker, the new principal (Coulson, _are you serious!_ ), and the new gym teacher (Bucky). At first she had questioned how he was going to explain his shiny prosthetic to anyone brave enough to ask. The next day, Tony had given him a new arm that came with a camouflage ability. There was Cap’s shield where the Soviet Star had once been on his other arm. The other plates had scenes of the Howling Commandos done in beautiful artwork accredited to none other than the Captain himself. He could turn it on and off with a simple thought. He liked to play with it when no one was paying attention, his fingers running across the familiar scenes laid out there. It was different than the Winter Soldier’s arm. It was Bucky Barnes’ arm and he was proud of it.

Natasha, after shouting for Sarah for the tenth time that morning, turned to Bucky for help. The blonde had been dragging her feet all morning.

“Если вы не можете двигаться, молодой леди!” **(If you don't get moving, young lady!)** Bucky threatened. Okay, maybe his tone was a bit sharp but it prompted a new flurry of motion from the kitchen.

“Cau dy geg,” she grumbled in Welsh behind him. She was holding a half-eaten sandwich in one hand and her bag in the other. Her favorite Welsh comments were on the tip of her tongue if he said anything else. “I had to get breakfast.”

“If you had gotten up when you were supposed to, you could have eaten with us,” he countered. “What time did you go to bed?”

“Dad had some set to the side for me anyway,” she replied. “I fell asleep ‘round three or so.”

“Young lady?” Natasha warned questioningly.

“Spidey needed a hand.”

_That boy is going to be trouble._ Natasha thought in the back of her mind.

The blonde yelped as Bucky took her ear between two metal fingers and pulled her toward the elevator. He gave Natasha a glance that promised he would get the whole story on the way to school. Bucky knew where to push and how to grill her for details. She relented just to shut him up.

There was a decent amount of students out front as they pulled around the school. Still, she went in the staff entrance with him in the back. He gave her a good luck hug and pointed her in the right direction for her locker.

“Sarah!” She had just gotten her locker open when the call came. Peter jogged up with a smile. “You look well rested all things considered. You ready for today?”

“Nervous,” she confessed fiddling with her hair. She was thinking about cutting it short to help break the annoying habit of twirling it in her fingers. “Oh, thought I should warn you that Uncle Bucky is our gym teacher.”

“Coulson’s the principal. What are they, baby sitters? We can take care of ourselves. Coulson mentioned you might be joining the Ultimate program.”

“Mom’s okay with it but Dad is hesitant.” She gave a shrug, closing her locker after storing the books she didn’t need. “It won’t stop me from helping you though.” They moved on to meaningless stuff like class schedules. A loud thud startled them both. A tall blond boy was staring down at the pair, his hand flat against the locker behind Sarah. She looked at him with a critical eye while Peter just sighed and handed her his books.

“Puny Parker,” the boy said harshly.

“Flash. Here, let me open a locker so you can throw me in it. First day of school traditions and all.” Peter went for one of the lock less broken lockers. Flash slammed the door closed before he could finish opening it.

“Geeks like you don’t get to talk to pretty ladies. They need a real man.” Flash ran an appreciative eye over Sarah. “Scram, Parker.”

“Excuse me!” The anger in her voice startled both of them. She was staring Flash down with a murder stare. “I will talk with whoever I damn well please. Come on Pete. You can show me to class. Preferably before I knock some sense into this bozo.”

“Bozo?” the indignant Flash yelped.

“Yes, bozo,” she hissed. She hooked her arm through Peter’s and walked away leaving a stunned Flash in their wake. Peter quietly chuckled as they walked away. Well, looks like Flash couldn’t sway this girl into liking him. Good.

 

* * *

 

 

First hour was math. Peter introduced her to his friends Gwen and MJ in that class. In biology she met Harry and sat next to the other new girl, Ava Ayala. The name wrung a bell but she wasn’t sure from where. Third hour brought Spanish II and both Peter’s and Ava’s friends. Torn between the two groups, she led them both to the largest table in the Spanish room, large enough for them all. They seemed to meld together like they belonged; she was glad her new friends would get along.

Lunch was interesting. A war over chocolate pudding was started and it quickly escalated into a food fight. No one was quite sure who threw the tray of spaghetti across the cafeteria but it ended in Coulson nearly blowing a gasket. English followed lunch and then art, both classes has at least two of her new friends. The final class of the day was gym with Bucky. All her new friends were in that class as well as Flash and his group of testosterone junkies.

Sarah predicted war.

Dodge ball was a form of war, right? She thought it was.

“Good afternoon, class,” Bucky called out. They had started with five laps and the basics, Bucky sending her discrete looks to play it up. “Today,” he said calling the class back together, “we are playing dodgeball.” Once again, his eyes drifted over to Sarah. “Four teams, tournament style. Rogers, front and center.”

“God damn it,” she hissed. Breaking away from the group, she stood in front of her uncle.

“You’re team leader for Alpha. Pick eight.” Sarah turned around to face the class. She already knew who she was going to take. “Pete, Ava, Gwen, MJ, Luke, Danny, Sam, and Harry.”

“Throw on the blue jerseys.” The nine of them went to the bleachers. Ava and Sarah eyed the blue mesh warily before putting them on. The others had already thrown theirs on even if the smell that never seemed to leave clung to them.

“I like Coach Barnes’ arm,” MJ commented. “The art work on the prosthetic is amazing, the mobility and functionality too. I wonder how he lost his arm.” Pete cast a worried glance at Sarah, the blonde already glancing over at her uncle as he helped divvy up the other teams.

“War,” she said just loud enough for them all to hear. “His last mission for the Army.” The others looked at her, silent wonder on their faces. Pete was glancing away, already having gotten to know Bucky as Spidey. “He’s my uncle.”

“Explains how he remembered your name and no one else’s,” Sam complained.

“Alexander,” Bucky snapped causing him to look up, “for your information I know everyone’s name in this room.”

“Damn, he has super hearing,” Harry hissed. Sarah and Peter laughed silently into their hands.

The tournament started with Team Alpha against Team Beta. Beta consisted of the baseball team. While the team’s aim was good, managing to take out Harry, Gwen and MJ, Alpha was different. Sarah and Ava were the first to the line and formed the offensive force, the rest falling into a defensive position. The two girls decimated the team and ended the match in seven minutes.

Flash, the captain of Team Charlie, led his team to victory in twelve minutes.

“All right, Charlie and Alpha, let’s go,” Bucky ordered.

“Coach, there’s not enough time!” Flash argued.

“Do you forfeit then?” It was a challenge.

“Rogers, back me up,” Flash pleaded looking at him.

“You’re just mad my team is better.”

The dodge ball thrown at her head was calmly caught by Luke who had stepped up next to her when Flash started to argue. Bucky put the whistle to his lips. The shrill noise signaled chaos in the gym.

“Luke, Ava,” Sarah shouted. Luke snatched Ava up and spun her to the side away from a barrage of dodgeballs. MJ tossed Ava a ball while Harry rolled two toward Danny and Sarah. The pair slid across the floor, plucking up the balls and throwing as one. Peter was helping Gwen retrieve missed balls and giving them to the team. Sam was running around, acting as the distraction for the team.

The first two balls took out Flash’s lackeys. Luke caught a ball sending another away. Ava did a cartwheel past two opponents who threw at her. Sam and Danny slid in front of her catching the balls. The next two, MJ and Harry got when the jocks went for balls near half court. It was then nine against one.

“I give up,” Flash said. “Don’t throw.”

“Hey Flash, remember that bozo comment and what made me say it?” Flash’s eyes flickered with anger.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Jocks and bullies like you should never pick on people. Pete, do the honors.” She moved aside. Flash didn’t have time to duck.

Bucky’s whistle proclaimed the end of the game and the winner. He sent everyone to the showers. Sarah merely grabbed her bag and went to the bleachers; she had training later and it would be pointless to change. Bucky jogged over with a single ball in his hand, tossing it from hand to hand.

“What’s up kiddo? Something bothering you?”

“Nah, just thinking.”

“Well, I have a question. Your little comment, I take it he bullied Pete earlier?” She nodded. “What you did calling him a bozo, that’s bullying too. I don’t blame you, chains of command in life, but it’s a thought.”

“Let me guess, Dad gave you the lecture?”

“More than once,” he admitted. “Just think about it.”

She did for the rest of class. When the bell rang, she told Bucky to meet her at the car. She had something to deal with first.

“Flash!” She ran up to the taller blonde who had startled at her voice. “I wanted to apologize for earlier. What I did was no better than what you did to Pete. I’m sorry I bullied you. He’s my friend, my first one, and I don’t like seeing people hurt the people I care about. Can you understand that?” He glanced around nervously as if checking for any observers. He bent down toward her a bit.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have bullied Pete. Believe it or not, we used to be friends. Fresh start?” he asked holding out his hand.

“Yeah.” She shook it firmly.

“I have to catch the bus. See you tomorrow.” She couldn’t help the smile on her face as he headed off. As she turned away she thought, _he’s a good kid, probably. Just a little confused._

 

* * *

 

 

Steve looked at Sarah as she sprawled out on the mat. She never held back with Steve and vice versa. It made them sore but it gave them a challenge. She provided it once more today. She was huffing, her eyes closed, and deep in thought about the match they just had.

“I’ve been thinking,” he started to say, “about that Ultimate program Fury has. I don’t want you on that team.” She opened her eyes, pushing herself up to look at him. She recognized the pause in his voice. “You start the Junior Avenger program tomorrow. Team ups are permitted but you are a future Avenger. You’ll be trained as one by us.”

The seventeen year old tackled him in a hug. He hit the mat with a thud, her arms tight around his chest.

“Thank you. Thank you,” she chanted into his shoulder. His arms locked around her with the same strength.

“Anything for you sweetheart.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Now, go do your homework.”

“Yes sir!” She sprang up, doing a flip over the ropes, and disappeared out the door with a whoop. Steve let a smile grace his face. She was definitely his daughter.


	12. Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekends were for battling robots, doing homework, pranking uncles, and rescuing fathers.

The first week of school passed in a blur followed by the next. The Avengers watched with fond expressions as Sarah went from trained killer to semi-normal teenager. Still, not all of her old self was gone.

The rooftop was three stories higher than the battle below. Spidey swung by, oblivious to her presence, and slammed into one of Doc Oc’s creations. She admired Spidey’s abilities and as this was the first time she had the chance to look at his abilities alongside his team, she was watching with particular interest today. White Tiger did a flip over a hot dog cart and slashed through half of one arm of the Doc’s. Power Man set another bot up for Iron Fist, the bits of tech flying away from the bot as his fist tore through it. Nova flew by shooting at targets while making the _pew-pew_ sound between snide comments. She was fairly certain she knew just who Nova was.

A sudden yowl from White Tiger brought her eyes instantly to the center of the fight. Doc had one of her legs clamped in his vice like arms slowly crushing it. Without thinking, Lady Star dove from the building and dropped onto Doc’s back. A holoshield formed on her arm. She sliced straight through the arm holding Tiger; she then dove toward Tiger since they were two stories up from the ground. Pulling Tiger on top of her, she aimed for the hot dog cart. They landed painfully on the serving side, the cart folding over and slamming into them. Tiger rolled away from her, her head slamming into the ground as a swear came from her lips.

“That hurt,” she mumbled. She ran a hand over her helmet, a combination of protective visor, a modified Cap helmet, and the mask that Bucky wore, in her colors of course. Satisfied her identity was intact, she turned her attention to White Tiger. The cat suit wearing teen was swearing colorfully while grasping her leg. FRIDAY was already scanning for damage and reported muscle damage. Star moved to her side, the boys dealing with the fleeing Oc bots.

“Do you want me to call SHIELD evac?” she asked.

“Who are you?” Tiger’s penetrative glare went through the mask and into her.

“Lady Star!” It was Spidey. She stood up as he reached them, clapping him on the back. “You’re here! Are you?”

“No, not part of the Super Crew,” she explained. “Cap has me in the Junior Avenger program.”

You could almost see the frown on his face. “Then why are you here?” he asked.

“No one ever said we couldn’t team up.” Behind the mask, Peter was beaming. Spidey had been a frequent guest at the Tower over the last few weeks of the summer. They oftentimes trained and he had become well acquainted with her other side. “I do have to head back though. Tiger, do you need any help?”

“I’m fine!” she snapped defensively even as Iron Fist helped her stay standing. Shrugging, Lady Star disappeared before anyone could question her.

“Dude, where do you know her from?” Sam asked.

“Avengers thing. She’s Cap’s daughter, well Cap and Widow’s. It’s complicated.” Spidey looked in the direction she had disappeared. “She’s a friend.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Tower was quiet. After observing the Super Crew earlier that Saturday morning, Sarah had taken to studying the supervillains faced by the Avengers and others. If there was even a remote possibility that she could encounter them, she studied them.

Loki came up on the screen. Phil had told her all about the Battle of New York. Clint had talked to her about mind control and actions forced onto her by others. She knew enough about Loki to write the file on him. She went to skip ahead but one of the videos caught her eye. She watched for hours any and all videos of Loki, taking notes on his behavior as she went. Coming to the end of what Tony had, she searched out a certain uncle of hers.

She found him sitting in front of one of the large windows munching on a poptart and drinking coffee by the pot. He had a single braid from his temple back to the end of his hair, the whole things pulled up in a ponytail. He looked in deep thought but snapped out of it quickly as the sound of her footsteps approached.

“Little Star,” that was her nickname from him, “how was the battle?”

“Brief.” She sat down beside him, folding her legs up against her chest, and resting her chin on her knees. “Can I ask you something? It’s a touchy subject.”

“Do you speak of Loki?”

“Yes.” He nodded his consent, long used to the questions of others. “What was he like before?”

“It has become apparent that I do not know my brother as well as I thought, but I will tell you what I do know. He was clever, able to outsmart opponents since he was a child. His talent with magic was extraordinary. I compare his talent with magic with Tony’s talent with science. He was book smart, so much so that he tutored me. He was caring. He was a good father as well.” Longing crossed his face at the words, or maybe it was regret. Sarah wasn’t sure because she had never seen Thor this open about Loki before.

“Father?”

“Oh yes, Loki has many children: Sleipnir, Jormunandr, Fenrir, Hela, Vali and Nari. His youngest, Vali and Nari, perished only a few years ago at the hands of vengeful Asgardians angry that the Bridge had been destroyed and that Loki had caused trouble once again. The wrath of Thor was seen that day, their souls never to rest for what they did to them. I carried them both to their boat to send them into the heavens. I lit their fires, honoring them as they should have been honored.

“Hela rules Helheim, banished there for her incredible power. Loki visited her often, reading to her and loving her as a father should. I go to her at Yule in place of him. The other boys fled Asgard and the common realms after the twins died. They were good men cursed by a people who never understood them. I hope one day to look up from coffee with your father and see them standing there, safe. So few understood them, their father did though.”

“Why did he fall from the Bridge? I was reading and I said he fell.”

“He let go.” Thor took a shaky breath. “Loki found out he was adopted. He didn’t take it well. To him, it all made sense. Why I was the favored son in Father’s eyes. Why my friends didn’t like him. Why he was different. Why his children were cursed. He saw it as the reason he had caused so much pain. He had talked to Sigyn, his wife, about it before he fell. The children had long been cursed by Asgardians. She confided in me after he fell. I never saw him as different though. To this day, I will still call him my brother. Did I call magic woman’s craft? Yes. Did I tell him he should learn the way of the sword? Yes, but so if magic failed him he could fight. Had I known my words hurt him so, I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“You wanted him strong, protected,” she realized.

“Yes, so when I was king and could not favor anyone, he could stand alone and against all. So if I died, he could hand battle, war, and running Asgard. Despite all those terrible deeds, he is my brother and I love him. I miss my brother.” Thor looked on the verge of tears. She reached out and grasped his hand. “Promise me you will be better to your brother than I was to mine. I thought I was helping him; I only harmed him. Do not do that to your brother.”

“I promise.” They sat in silence a while.

“Why did you bring Loki up?” he asked curiously.

“I was looking at the videos from the days leading up to the Battle of New York and the battle. All mind gem victims looked sick tired. Loki looked like that too. I wanted to know if perhaps it was the mind gem and he had been controlled on some level.” The look on Thor’s face worried her. She wished she had never said a thing.

“As much as I wish my brother was not responsible, I saw no blue in his eyes.”

“Doesn’t mean he wasn’t controlled. It was just a thought.” She stood up stretching. “In the mood to spar or maybe a friendly game of basketball?” That was a new favorite sport of Thor’s.

“I shall beat you, Little Star, but you are welcome to try and best the mighty Thor.” Three hours later, Thor had forgotten their conversation; Sarah hadn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday mornings were normally a peaceful affair. Steve and Bucky would head to church and compare the sermons with what they had as kids. Nat and Pepper would go grocery shopping since they didn’t get distracted by shiny things and poptarts (Clint and Thor). Clint sent most Sundays away from the Tower, always returning a happier man. Bruce would relax. Thor might go home for a visit.

This particular Sunday morning, Sarah was writing a report for her science class while humming along to My Chemical Romance (thank you MJ) when her brother tumbled into the room. His young face was lit up with excitement. He had a plan of some sort to liven up the morning.

“Sis, Sis, come help me prank Tony,” SJ pleaded. “Please?”

“I’m busy.” She flipped a page of her notes and continued typing.

“You’re always busy! Either training or school, you’re busy! You never have time for me. You’re supposed to be my sister, not a stranger!” SJ tore out of the rom leaving his stunned silent sister in his wake. Thor, who for once was home and passing by the living room, sighed loudly. She knew what he meant without any words. She slipped the tablet under her papers and tracked her brother down.

She found him in his room preparing a slingshot that looked different from what they normally used to toss around stink bombs and glitter bombs. Glancing at the ammunition, water balloons, she knew why the slingshot looked different. A proud smile crossed her face.

“Still need a helper?” she asked. The fourteen year old looked up, anger in his eyes.

“No. Go do what you were doing since it was so much more important than me.” She shoved off the door and plopped onto the bed. Pulling him up off the floor and into her lap, she wrapped her arms firmly around him. “Let me go.”

“No. We need to talk” She brushed his sloppy bangs back. “How are your studies going?”

“My teacher is on a mission.” The first tutor had quit after the whole age reversal incident. Now, Maria Hill had helped Pepper choose from a list of qualified agents to find him a tutor.

“Did he give you homework?”

“I already finished t.”

“Well that paper I was working on was homework, important homework due tomorrow. But you wanted my help and I will always help you.” He was silently debating. “Can you wait twenty minutes? I’ll be done by then. Then I’ll help you prank everyone except Bruce.”

“Twenty minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Twenty minutes later, she was ready to prank.

Tony was just walking out of his lab, covered in grease and sweat. He heard two giggle before water balloons split open on his head and shoulder.

“Why you!”

“Evasive maneuvers!”

“JARVIS, retaliate!” Two shouts echoed through the halls as the sprinkles turned on high with freezing cold water.

“That’s cold!” a male voice complained.

Sarah, ready with her revenge filled balloon, was about to nail Tony in the spine when her dog tags started beeping. The Tower’s warning lights sounded.

“J?”

“Panic alarm sounded by Avenger Card 1. The church is under attack.”

“Alert the others. SJ, go find Pepper an stay with her. Sarah, suit up.” She was already running, grabbing her suit and dressing as she ran through the halls to the elevator. Tony was waiting in his suit in the garage. He pointed at a dark red and blue hovercycle.

“Go! We’ll be right behind you.” Sarah jumped on just as the others enters. She flew out of the garage, flying low over the traffic.

The church was up in flames when she parked the cycle on the sidewalk. Bucky was pulling people form the inferno, his Sunday best smoking from the heat.

“Bucky?”

“Mutant lost control. Fire and brimstone speech against mutants by the new priest. Steve’s trying to calm him down.”

“I’m going in.”

She ran into the blaze before Bucky could stop her. The heat alone should have sent her running but her father was in there. You don’t abandon your family.

It wasn’t difficult to find the pair. Steve was trying to calm the boy but the flames just grew hotter.

“You don’t get it! A normal guy like you could never understand!”

“I wasn’t always like this,” Steve countered gently. “Son, I need you to calm down.”

“SHUT UP!” The inferno flew outward from the teen. Without a thought, Sarah threw herself onto Steve and maxed out the holoshield’s coverage. They flew into a nearby wall, which crumbled with the impact. Steve instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around her. She turned her face into his neck, her arm braced upwards with the shield active. Rubble fell on and around them, the weight bearing down on her shoulder and arm. She felt two painful pops: one in her shoulder and one in her elbow.

The sounds stopped; the rubble settled. Steve looked down to see his daughter shielding him from a painful Sunday morning.

“Sarah.”

“Daddy.” Her voice broke, arm shaking from the weight and the injury.

“Shush, I got you.” He kissed her head affectionately. He looked around until he found some food from broken pews. He arranged them to take the load off her arm. After a tepee like structure was created, he found her calming down. “Better?”

“Yep,” she said nervously, swallowing. He rubbed her back, his calming nature putting her at ease. “You okay?”

“Nothing that won’t heal.” She brought her free hand to his, grasping it tightly.

“FRIDAY, patch be through to Tony.”

“Already on it Boss.”

“Sarah? I just got here. Where are you?”

“Trapped in the rubble with Dad. The holoshield is keeping us from being pancakes. Status of the mutant is unknown.”

“Injuries?”

Steve opened her visor when she didn’t answer. Now able to reach the mic’s hearing he answered for her. “Dislocation of shoulder and elbow on the arm keeping us alive.”

“Hulk, Thor, and I are starting for you. The gauntlet should hold till we get there.”

“How long?” she asked tentatively. “At least an hour. We’ll have medical on standby.”

Silence fell on the line. With the visor open, Steve could see the worry in her eyes. Distraction, he needed a distraction.

“So, any school projects?” he asked. She looked at him curiously. “So?”

“We start a collaborative writing project this week.”

“Partners, group, or whole class?” he prodded.

“Partners.”

“Do you pick or the teacher?”

“Teacher.”

“Know who you’re paired with yet?”

“His name is Peter; he’s a good friend.” She paused as if contemplating something. “Would it be okay if he came over so we can work?”

“As long as you’re okay with him knowing about your family.”

_He already does._ “I trust him.”

“Jeez! Watch what you’re doing you leotard wearing-.” The sound came over the comm interrupting their conversation. “Spidey! What the hell are you doing?” Tony demanded. There was a pause. “All right, we need that pile stabilized. Your webs should work. Then help Big Green and Thor.”

“Wait, Spidey is up there?” Sarah demanded. _What’s Peter doing here? He knows not to get involved with direct Avengers business. He might slip up._

“Yeah. Here.”

“Sarah?”

“Hey Spidey. Thanks for coming.”

“Well I couldn’t just sit at home studying knowing you were trapped under a building could I? We’ll get you out soon.”

“Thanks.” The comms went silent. Steve kept Sarah talking, the distraction keeping her mind off the pain. Soon enough, a ray of sunlight hit them. Steve slid her visor down to protect her from the awaiting press that always surrounded disasters. The pressure on the shield and Sarah’s arm disappeared. She released the shield when the last of the rubble was moved off. They were surrounded by three superheroes, all of them watching with worry. Big Green turned into Bruce, the concerned doctor already climbing through the surrounding rubble to the pair. Spidey was right behind him, his jerky movements showing all the emotion.

“We’ll have a SHIELD medic put it back,” Bruce said examining her arm. “We need a sling.” A few squirts of web fluid were heard before Spidey offered a web sling. Bruce used it to stabilize her arm, Spidey putting a few finishing touches in place to keep it still. He then helped her to her feet. Steve took Thor’s hand, getting to his feet and looking at his daughter. Her gaze was for Spidey as he held her gently against him, mindful of her arm.

“Press is waiting,” Tony said landing. “They’ll see her no matter what. Clint already took the cycle back for her.”

“I want my identity. I’m not ready to give up that freedom,” Sarah started firmly. She liked school. If her identity was revealed, her days at school were over.

“Maybe just Lady Star, Avenger in training?” Steve suggested. She gave an approving nod. Tony wrapped her in his arms and flew her out of the rubble; Steve and Bruce followed on foot while Spidey took off for the Tower. Thor flew out to where the firefighters were shouting for a heavy lifter.

Iron Man landed next to the SHIELD ambulance. Camera flashes nearly blinded Sarah as she moved away from Tony and into the hands of the medics.

“Iron Man! Who is our mysterious heroine?”

“Are you a super ma’am?”

“What should we call you?”

“Are you a new Avenger?”

Tony silenced the crowd with a hand, waiting for Sarah to disappear into the ambulance before he spoke.

“That was Lady Star. She is part of the Future Avenger Initiative. The initiative aims to train talented individuals in being superheroes. She will not be making her ID public. We ask that you give us space now. Reporters often stress us out and in turn the injuries we sustain. Any more information will be given through the usual channels.” With that, Tony rocketed up and followed the ambulance back to the Tower.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday dinner consisted of a hearty soup and Chinese take out. Cleared by medical, Sara was still not cleared by her overprotective parents, well Nat at least. Steve smiled as she was fussed over endlessly. Spidey hadn’t been much better but he did have to go home and that left her alone for a while. Her family didn’t.

A family movie night followed. Couch cushions were dragged onto the floor. Blankets and pillows formed mountains where one could easily be lost. The youngest of their family were in the center, the adults wrapped around them in a protective embrace. When they all fell asleep, JARVIS couldn’t bring himself to wake them. He just set an alarm so Sarah wouldn’t be late for school.


	13. The Parkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes over for a school project and stays for dinner.

The radio was a buzz the next morning. Bucky glanced periodically at his niece while he drove. Stark had come up with a sleeve early that morning that would help her heal without the sling. According to Steve, I would only take a day or two for her to heal. Still, walking around with a sling for a few days and then saying she had healed would have been suspicious.

_“The cause of yesterday’s church fire has been identified. Fourteen-year-old Jonah Clark lost control of his mutant powers. The church’s new priest was reported to have been in the middle of a sermon against mutants when the incident occurred. The priest was found alive in the rubble. The Vatican has said that the sermon does not reflect their views on mutants and that the priest will be sent for reeducation._

_“Government officials are starting talks to monitor and screen youths under twenty for abnormalities. This comes after another attack on a school in New York. It seems the government wants to have these youths registered and controlled. People-.”_ Bucky slammed her hand on the volume dial, breaking it from the force. Sarah barely glanced at him.

“Sorry.”

“People are stupid.”

“Yes dear they are.”

 

* * *

 

 

Peter was waiting by her locker after last bell. She had texted him the day before about coming over to work on the project. He knew Bucky was driving them there and the thought of being in the same car as Coach Barnes scared Peter Parker. Spidey was fine with the Winter Soldier or Bucky. This was different.

“So, JARVIS already knows me. Will he?”

“JARVIS and I talked. He won’t give you away.”

The tension in his shoulders disappeared. While he knew her secret and vice versa, he wasn’t ready to tell the Avengers the truth just yet. Sarah respected his choice.

“Come on, Bucky’s waiting.”

“I still can’t believe you called him Bucky Bear and lived,” he joked.

“Neither can I.”

The walk around the school and into the back parking lot was long enough that Bucky was already there and waiting. The paint on his arm faded away, his simple arm in its place as he stared down Peter. Sarah was reminded of how Bucky used to stare down…No, she wasn’t going down that path today.

“Hi Coach Barnes.”

“Parker.”

The drive home was tense. Sarah felt more than knew that Bucky knew exactly who Peter Parker truly was. He rode up the elevator with them, his protective gaze cast on his niece while shooting Peter looks of warning over her head. The moment the door opened to the Junior Avenger level, Sarah pushed Peter of and slammed her hand on the close button before slipping through the doors. Bucky disappeared behind a wall of metal.

With the tension gone, she led him at a casual pace to her bedroom. She had cleaned her room on Saturday and had no fear when it came to having him in the room. She had already seen Peter’s room and it was always full of projects. Peter plopped down in her desk chair while she fell back onto the bed. He glanced over at her as she puffed her hair from her face. She reached to her nightstand and hit a button. Her windows blacked out and a computer screen appeared.

“Wow! That’s cool! Tony?” he asked.

“Yep. I love working with it, especially with digital art. Biggest canvas I could ask for. So, shall we start?”

“Yes. I was thinking we could start by naming our characters.”

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

The agent across the room smiled as SJ handed over his completed homework. Steve suspected the agent had doubted that SJ would complete his homework while he as gone. The smile on the agent’s face proved how proud he was of SJ. Steve was proud too.

“I’ll look these over tonight. See you in the morning SJ.” Taking that as a dismissal, SJ booked it toward the training level where he had a game of dodge arrow (nerf arrows) planned with Clint. The agent shook his head, glanced once at the Captain, and took his leave.

Pushing off the armrest of the couch, Steve made his way to Tony’s lab. The scientist had project upon project to keep him busy as of late. One of his main projects was curing Sarah. Today was one of the mass gatherings of his colleagues in the quest to cure her.

He walked into the lab to see just how many people were helping Tony with the project. Bruce was helping a woman at one of the computers while she chastised a man that could be Steve’s twin. He dug through the files in his head about other talented humans and came across the Storm sibling, Johnny and Sue. Tony, more than once, had asked Steve if he had an affair with someone in their family line before the ice. Tony had gone through a wall that day.

The other member of the team was covered in blue fur: Hank McCoy. The X-Man took periodic breaks from teaching to come help Tony on the project. Speaking of Tony, he was knee deep in calculations while sipping one of his green concoctions.

“How’s it going?” he asked the room.

“We’re missing a puzzle piece,” Bruce replied. “Tony’s been staring at that screen for an hour. Hasn’t so much as twitched other than to move the screen up and down.”

“I have confidence in all of you.” He looked over at Johnny who was sticking his tongue out at his sister’s back. “Mr. Storm, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Sue said I couldn’t stay at the Baxter Building, something about blowing it up.”

“Feel like training then?”

“Captain, it would be an honor.”

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha rolled her aching shoulders; the quick mission to Maryland had been brief but rough. Her brain was telling her she couldn’t keep doing these missions forever. She had children to care for now. She glanced at her flat stomach; wish she could Steve a natural children of their own. She loved Sarah and SJ, but she wished she could experience the feeling off a child growing within her and giving birth to a child. She had no one to keep the DNA of the Romanoff family going. Steve had two and she had none. The thought saddened her. Still, she had two children, two more than she ever thought she would.

“JARVIS, what are the kids doing?”

“Young Mister Rogers is playing evasive action with Agent Barton. Miss Rogers is currently studying with her classmate Peter Parker in her room.”

“Studying?” _Yeah, right._

“Yes ma’am.”

“I think I’ll drop in then.” Some part of her brain told her she was being overprotective. Her little girl wasn’t helpless against boys, but she was still new to the civilian world. She would always worry; she knew how men could be.

Without bothering to knock, she barged into the seventeen year old’s room. The laughter that had been filling the air ceased immediately as both of the turned to see who was intruding. Sarah groaned at the sight of her mother, slamming her face into her blankets. Of course her mother would interrupt. The notorious Black Widow locked onto her prey, defenseless civilian Peter Parker.

Normally, Spidey wouldn’t have shied away from the Widow’s gaze. This wasn’t one of those times. Right now he was Peter Parker, high school student, staring into the lethal gaze of his friend’s mother. It was more terrifying than meeting Captain Stacy for the first time. He swallowed nervously.

“Hello ma’am.”

“I heard Sarah had a friend over. I’m her mother, Natasha.”

“Pleasure to meet you ma’am. I’m Peter Parker.”

“Well, Peter, since you’re here you might as well stay for dinner and meet the rest of the family.” _Oh god_. Sarah buried her face deeper in her blankets. _She’s going to kill ‘em, run him right out of my life._

“My aunt expects me home.”

“Call her.” It was said kindly but with an underlying threat. Peter fished out his phone, calling his aunt. As it turned out, the bridge club was meeting at someone’s house so Pete would have been having leftovers alone. Natasha was more than happy to inform May Parker that they would feed Peter for the night.

Two hours later, the Avengers were seated around the kitchen table to eat. Peter, who had ended up between Bucky and Thor, glanced around at the Avengers nervously. Pepper, who was for once at dinner, told him that after one tense dinner, if he passed the dinner test of course, he would be treated just like everyone else. It was a rite of passage.

“So, Peter, what are your interests?” Steve asked.

“Here we go,” Sarah muttered under her breath. It wasn’t like she looked at Peter romantically. He was her friend, nothing more. She may have thought briefly that he could replace…She shut off her brain to that thought once again. Next to her, SJ was smirking as their father began the interrogation.

“I love science, but I love to dabble in photography. I have a collection of cameras.”

“And he’s accepted,” SJ joked to his sister. Peter had just sparked the interest of the two heads of the Avengers household: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

“What type of science?” Bruce asked before Tony could swallow his food and ask.

“I enjoy all types but I’m partial to chemistry and biochemistry.”

“He’s a keeper,” Tony murmured. “Come over tomorrow. I’ll show you the lab.”

“Uncle Tony!” Sarah yelped. A lab visit was almost a guarantee to be injured.

“What? Come on, he’s a good kid. I already ran a background check.” Tony waved one of his screens. “Had to make sure he wasn’t an undercover agent of any agency, good or evil.”

Sarah banged her head off the table. She knew Tony, he knew just who Peter was. The ass wasn’t going to confront the fact just yet. SJ laughed into Clint’s shoulder at his sister’s antics.

Peter’s phone went off suddenly startling the whole table. Blushing from embarrassment, he pulled out his phone but stopped when he saw the screen.

“It’s my aunt. I have to take this.” He walked out to the hall. Sarah followed him with her eyes, concerning growing by the minute. He came back looking shaken and worried. “I have to go. My house was broken into. My aunt needs me. I’m sorry.”

“Sarah can give you a ride,” Tony said clearing his throat. “Flying is faster than a cab.”

“Grab your bag Pete. Meet me ten floors up.” Both teens left. The room was quiet until SJ piped up.

“He sounded like Sarah’s friend Spidey.”

“We respect other people’s identities, SJ. Don’t mention it.”

“Yes Dad.” He went back to his dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

The Parker house was swarming with cops. Sarah had flew them until a few blocks away before activating the holowheels that concealed the bike’s true purpose. Aunt May was talking with an officer as they pulled up. Peter rushed to her, Sarah fetching his bag for him from the saddlebags. She walked over, listening to May as she described the items taken: a watch (Peter’s) that was worth $20, their most recent family photo, and Peter’s laptop (luckily, he kept all his files on USB drives that he kept on his person). The rest of their belongings had been left alone.

Sarah discretely pulled Peter away. The watch, the photo, the laptop, it was clear they were gunning for Peter.

“Pete, they’re after you. Someone is at least. That’s classic tracking and gathering. The laptop to figure out what’s in your head and the rest to track you down.”

“What do you want me to do? We have no where to go.”

They were interrupted as May got in an argument with the cop. With the personal nature of the break in, he didn’t want them staying at the house for the next few days until the security was updated.

“Where will we go?” May snapped. “Our family is dead!”

“Missus Parker,” Sarah piped up taking the older woman’s hand, “I offer my home.”

“Oh sweetheart, we couldn’t impose on your family.”

“I insist. You’ll be safer there,” she insisted. She looked at the blown in door. “My father and my family will agree without hesitation.”

“Sarah,” Peter started to say.

“You saved me Pete, well helped to twice. You’re family now.” She gave him a smile. “Family takes care of family.”

Peter stared at her for a solid minute before nodding. He quietly thanked her.

“I’ll go get a bigger vehicle. Stay by the cops until I get back.” He nodded and went with his aunt into the house to get some of their things. She jumped onto her bike and took off.

Steve and Tony were waiting for her when she arrived. The look she gave them as she went for the garage level said it all.

“They’re targeting Spidey,” Tony guessed.

“Yes. I said they could stay here a few days.”

“Your mother has the SUV prepped and she’s waiting for you.” Sarah nodded and headed off, leaving the two men to talk.

“She’s just as Star-Spangled as you,” Tony commented. “Must be in your genes. Wonder if your red and white blood cells are shaped like stars.”

“Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Never. You’d miss the sound of my voice.” They shared a knowing look before going to brief the team. They were going to have an interesting week at the very least.


	14. First the school, now the helicarrier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is lunch not sacred? Why do the bad guys always interrupt when food is being served?

Two weeks later, Sarah was waiting for Peter and the gang to show up at school. Peter and May had gone home after a week and a half. Tony kept making excuses, May’s cooking always topping the list, to delay their departure. In truth, Tony had been adding security to the house on top of what Fury had ordered. The team, when told May was out shopping with Pep and SJ, had told him they knew. Tony found out through SHIELD’s files when checking to make sure all of Sarah’s friend were safe. Steve knew from the rescue, there was no way Spidey hadn’t been one of her school friends as well. Phil had briefed Bucky. Nat, Clint, and Bruce picked up on their familiarity with each other. Thor over heard Sarah call Spidey Pete during a sparring session. For the rest of the day, Pete was playing lab assistant to Tony and Bruce and leaving his inner scientist’s dream.

That was then and this was now. She shifted from foot to foot nervously awaiting their arrival. FRIDAY had told her that they were battling another rogue scientist before school. She waited, perched on the railing of the stairs, for them to arrive.

Pete stumbled up the walkway with Ava, Sam, Luke, and Danny behind him. He looked tired out already and he still had training later today. A small bit of his suit was showing. She motioned him over, faking a more than friendly look for certain members of the school to witness so they would look away, and fixed his collar to hide it. Peter gave her a smile while the others looked confused. She put her hand on his cheek.

“You need to be more careful,” she reminded him.

“I know.”

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” He trailed along looking a bit ashamed. The others exchanged looks of confusion before following the pair inside.

 

* * *

 

 

It happened at lunch, just as Sarah started in on one of May’s pulled pork sandwiches (bless that woman for saving both Sarah and Peter from school food). Peter had just sat down when the wall behind the jocks blew in, luckily missing any student body. As one would expect, the screams and confusion that followed were enough to distract most. Sarah grabbed Ava and dove into a janitorial closet.

“Get suited,” Sarah snapped. She pulled her helmet from her bag and slid it on. She pressed a button on her gauntlet, the tech she carried glowing as it came to life. She ripped her clothes off, tearing them off her body, and threw them into her bag. She pulled her vest from the hidden spot on her backpack. While she didn’t carry full weaponry, she did have some to work with. She would have to thank Tony for giving her the ability to carry her gear with her at school.

Ava, after a moment of confusion, pulled her shirt aside and pulled her suit into place. Once they were both changed, they charged back into the fray. A group of assassins were standing in the midst of the students, weapons out.

“Where is Spider-Man? Where is P-!” A well-aimed holoshield hit the speaker in the face before dissipating. Their attention went to Lady Star and White Tiger, side by side and ready to fight. “We’re not here for you two.”

“Don’t care,” Nova said zipping in.

“You threatened one of us,” Power Man said stepping up. Iron Fist landed by Tiger’s side.

“So, you got all of us,” Star finished. A new shield appeared on her arm.

“Including me.” Spidey dropped down from the ceiling. “Let’s take this outside fellas.” One of the three assassins raised his weapon; a shot of webbing blinded the man. Star moved first, increasing the shield size to hit all three men and force them out of the building. Tiger and Spidey were next, grabbing the first one they could and throwing them out to the street. Star moved to the side allowing Power Man to kick the next man over the fence and into the road.

Nova zipped past, shooting at the trio in attempt to drive them further back. The largest man fired at him, a bullet deflecting off his bracers and hitting Spidey. Star caught him before he could tip over directing his hand to the wound.

“Watch it Bucket Head!” Tiger shouted. A second man jumped Tiger, slicing her with a knife. Iron Fist tackled him, delivering several blows until he fell unconscious. Nova and Power Man got the last two.

An SUV Star knew well pulled up, the license plate missing. Bucky hit a button, the doors opening as one.

“Get in!” Star shouted. She shoved herself and Spidey into the back storage area. Power Man climbed in bringing Tiger with him. Nova jumped in the front with Iron Fist in the back.

“I’m fine,” Pete insisted. “It’s a flesh wound. I heal fast.”

“Shut up Parker,” Bucky called back. “How is he?”

“Bullet is still in there. FRIDAY says it’s not life threatening. Ava?”

“Son of a-!” She groaned as Power Man put pressure on the wound. Her face was turned into Power Man’s stomach, swearing into that unmovable stomach. “Scratch,” she panted.

“You call bleeding out a scratch. That’s rich,” Nova scoffed glancing toward the front and the driver. “Wait. Coach Barnes?”

“Alexander.”

“Are you SHIELD?” Luke questioned.

“Avenger,” he corrected. It was then that Nova noticed they were flying. The colorful language he shouted was entertaining, particularly since he was the only one of the group that could fly without a vehicle. He spent the next thirty second yelling at Iron Fist who had laughed at his remarks. Then both Ava and Sarah screamed at him to shut up. Nova sat down in his seat and stared at the dash.

Avengers Tower came into view. The hanger doors opened allowing Bucky to park. Sarah hauled Peter out and headed for the elevator: Luke followed carrying Ava. The other three were too slow to catch the elevator and flowed Bucky to the stairs instead of waiting.

“Bruce!” The shout startled the man out of his computations. Looking up, he saw the number of wounded and the fact that the kids were out of school brought him from scientist to doctor in a heartbeat. “Gunshot Spider and a slashed Tiger,” Sarah reported.

“Who’s worse?”

“Tiger,” Luke replied.

“Sarah, start on Spidey. He has an accelerated healing factor, patch him up. You, bring Tiger.” Sarah hauled Pete to an exam table. Laying him down with the greatest amount of gentleness she could, she cut his suit to get to the wound. Bucky came from out of nowhere propping Pete’s head up with a pillow. Sarah had already thrown most of her uniform to the floor. JARVIS started the sterilizer, cleansing her hands before sliding gloves on them and slipping a scrub top on her. The tools she needed were pushed to her side by a beeping Dummy.

“Painkillers?” Sarah asked.

“Don’t work.” She picked up a disc and rolled Pete’s head to the side. There was a slight click as the disc locked onto his neck. He instantly went lax. “What?”

“It’s for super soldiers,” Bucky explained. “It interrupts motor control and pain sensors so medical personal can work on them.”

Sarah was already working. Even after numerous first aid and emergency field medicine talks from Bucky, Phil, Steve, Nat, and Tony, she had also been given a course by a doctor. With their family, it was better safe than sorry and she was glad for that training now. Her hands didn’t so much as shake as she worked on her best friend.

The tissue around the bullet was trying to expel the object. She plucked the chunk of metal from the wound. After a quick check for internal bleeding, she went about closing the wound. Due to his healing factor, she chose not to stitch the wound and instead used butterfly bandages to bring the wound together. After a second round of sterilizing, she covered the wound with a gauze pad. Bucky removed the inhibitor.

Instantly, Peter’s heart rate sped up and he groaned. Once adjusted, however, he thanked them. His mind wandered to Tiger, to Ava, and her condition. “Ava?”

“She’ll be okay. Bruce has her in the treatment room. Phil activated the LMDs when the school was attacked so all identities are still safe. Your bags are being searched for by SHIELD agents, only Sam’s hasn’t been found,” Bucky informed the pair. Danny, Sam, and Luke, all of whom were standing a few feet away, glanced at the man they had once thought to be a civilian. What was next? Stan the Janitor turning out to be a former SHIELD agent there to watch over them at school?

“Wow, who are the new people in my lab?” Sarah looked to see Tony balancing three coffee cups in his hands. The other boys glanced at him. Bucky rolled his eyes and concentrated on getting Peter out of his blood covered suit. Tony looked to see whom he was working on and spotted Pete. The coffee cups were forgotten on a lab table as he hurried over. “Pete? Sarah? You two okay?”

“Fine,” Sarah reassured.

“I’ll mend.”

“Bruce has the last one in the cradle. Super Crew, meet Tony Stark,” Bucky said motioning between them.

Heavy footfalls drew their attention to the stairs. Steve sprinted down them, picking Sarah up in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him, her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

“My heart stopped,” he whispered tightening his grasp. He needed to know she was there, in his arms, safe.

“I’m good Dad, promise.” He looked down at Peter who was smiling meekly. “He’s good too.”

“Captain America?” Sam rushed over looking at Sarah as if she had a second head. “Your dad is Captain freaking America?” he demanded. She gave a nod.

“Her mother is the Black Widow,” Bucky piped up.

“And her uncles are the Avengers, the Winter Soldier, and Coulson,” Peter continued. “Drool later.” Glancing over, Sarah saw he was indeed drooling. She shoved him playfully.

“Guys, turn on the news.” It was Clint, standing at the top of the stairs. “It’s bad.”

 

* * *

 

The Avengers and the Super Crew sat in the living room. After a proper introduction, the Crew was invited to dinner at the Tower. Currently, all eyes were on the TV.

_“Midtown High was attacked today by a group of heavily armed individuals. A group of superheroes including Spider-Man and the Avenger’s Lady Star responded to the event. Miraculously, no one was harmed in the attack though it did appear that at least two of the supers were injured in the attack. According to witnesses, the individuals were looking for Spider-Man._

_“The question has been raised if Spider-Man is, in fact, still a child. We cut to Senator Briggs.”_

An older man appeared, graying hair giving him just enough color to look wise.

_“These continued attacks on schools lead to one conclusion: a portion of the super population contain adolescents. These children should be studying, not fighting crime. Along with the support of nine other senators, I am proposing a bill that would mandate all public and private schools to identify all enhanced individuals attending the school. Lists would then be generated and the choice given to the school whether they want enhanced individuals in their school. The lists would be kept confidential. Parents would be notified if an enhanced went to the school but no names would be given out.”_

The screen cut away to the news anchor.

_“Opponents have already stepped forward. They claim this violates the freedom of all Americans and would potentially deny education to a section of the population. We will closely follow this story over the coming months in what is sure to be a political firestorm.”_

Tony turned off the TV.

“This isn’t going to end well,” Bucky said.

“First identification, then control, and then imprisonment. Well Buck, looks like me and you will be fighting a war to mirror the past,” Steve commented.

“For now,” Coulson said leveling his gaze to the kids, “tiptoe. Don’t call unwanted attention to yourselves.”

“Peter, how about you and your aunt come over for dinner tomorrow?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

A bright flash filled the window. Everyone turned to see a giant fireball in the sky, descending toward the water. An alarm went off.

“The helicarrier has been attacked by an unknown entity. The helicarrier is going down. Agent Hill is calling for help. Fury has been incapacitated,” JARVIS reported. “Evacuation measures are in full effect for helicarrier personnel.”

“Roll out,” Tony said getting to his feet.

“It’s going to be a long night,” Steve huffed. “Tony, can we house some of the agents here?”

“Like us?” Luke voiced. Everyone turned to the Super Crew, including Peter. “We live on the helicarrier.”

“SJ, stay behind with Peter and Ava. Coordinate with JARVIS and start setting up quarters for the super crew and mass lodging in the empty storage levels,” Tony said. “Sarah, get your skycycle and start picking up anyone that dove straight into the water. Barton, AvengeJet. Natasha, grab a SUV. Anyone know how to drive a boat?”

“I do,” Bruce said. “Got one in the harbor?”

“Yep. I’ll take you to it. Steve, Bucky, meet us there. You three can start pulling others from the water and anything that the civilians shouldn’t get their hands on.”

JARVIS put on coffee in the kitchen. It was going to be a very long night indeed.


	15. Decisions and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the attack on the school, important decisions and discussions have to happen.

The next day consisted of buying Luke, Ava, Sam, and Danny clothes to replace what they lost when the helicarrier went down. The attack on the carrier turned out to be from Nick Fury’s evil brother Jacob “Scorpio” Fury. That was a whole box of issues not to venture into. Hill had planned to send the kids to the next SHIELD base capable of handling people of their talent, DC’s base, but Tony and Steve managed to convince her they were better off at Avengers Tower. The kids fit right in and Sam’s mischievous nature hit it off with SJ’s love for pranking. It was going to work out.

There was no school due to the attack. Tony had a shell company rebuild the school but it would be a few days, at least a week really. So instead of just dinner, Pete showed up to play in candy land every day of the week while May led a cooking class in the kitchen for Sarah and Ava. It worked out.

“Sarah,” May said hesitantly when Ava went to the bathroom, “can I ask something of you?”

“If it is within my powers, of course.”

“Protect Peter out in the field. Spider-Man may be strong but his old aunt isn’t.” Those wise piercing eyes found hers. “I won’t stop him; no one can stop him if he puts his mind to it. Please keep him safe.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Thank you. You know, I’m proud of him. He found himself in being Spidey.”

“Have you told him?”

“No, I want him to tell me first. He needs to.” Sarah nodded, understanding her words. Ava came back in then.

Dinner that night was more energetic than usual. May politely ignored any hints about super powers from the kids. Steve had noticed her fond smile when Peter caught something that he shouldn’t have been able to. His own smile mirrored hers.

“So, Peter,” Tony said as he finished his meal, “I have a question for you.”

“Yes sir?”

“How would you like to intern here at the Tower? You’d be working with Brucey and me. Paid internship.” Peter immediately looked to his aunt.

“You won’t affect his other commitments?” she asked.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Then yes.”

“You start tomorrow,” Bruce informed him.

May caught Tony’s eye. Among the things they expressed, gratitude was chief.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve looked up from his book when Nat plopped onto the bed. Her red locks were damp from her shower. The muscles of her back tensed even at rest. Sitting up straighter, he slowly massaged her shoulders. She let out a moan, melting into his touch.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asked.

“That bill.”

“It won’t get passed.”

“It will. Then what do we do? They’ll out supers from schools. Where will the kids go?” Natasha shuddered at the thought. The kids were already outcasts to society. They needed normalcy in their lives.

“Homeschool or Xavier’s.”

“They shouldn’t have to.”

“Maybe Tony can set something up where we can speak.”

“Pepper already scheduled it,” Natasha commented. “The problem is getting these people to listen.”

“It’s a problem for another day. Come on, little Russian ballerina. It’s time to sleep.”

Steve’s arms were the one place in the world that Natasha always felt safe and at ease. Still, tonight she could not sleep. Evidently, neither could Steve. He rolled out of bed around three under the impression that she was sleeping. Natasha crept out after him, going in the opposite direction.

The flickering of a light caught her attention as she passed the living room on her way to the kitchen. Looking in, she saw a mop of blond hair over the top of the couch. The form smaller than Steve or Thor and clearly masculine. _SJ._

“You should be in bed,” she commented as she approached. SJ shrugged his shoulders and changed the channel again. “What’s bothering you?”

“I’m not used to all these kids in the Tower. No one has time for me anymore. It’s all about them.”

“SJ.”

“It’s true! With them here, Sarah never has time for me. Thor loves sparring with the group and never works with me anymore. Even Dad is distracted with the law. I miss, I miss the way it was.” Natasha sat down next to her son. While she was closer with Sarah, she hoped that SJ felt they were family too. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dragged him closer. He leaned his head against her chest, his arms wrapping around her. “I feel left out.”

“My son, my boy,” she murmured, “all you had to do was tell me. How about we plan a day where we go out, just me and you?”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course, you’re my son too.”

“I’d like that, Mom.”

“Good. Now, you should be sleeping young man. Come on, I’ll sing you a lullaby.”

“I like your voice.” She smiled, kissing the top of his head before dragging him off the couch. She tucked him into bed and sang to him for an hour until he was fast asleep. She went through the rest of the rooms to check on each of the teenagers. Sarah wasn’t in her room.

 

* * *

 

 

In his nest, Clint stared at a worn photograph. He had been looking at it a lot lately. His phone laid next to the picture, waiting for the other end of the line to pick up.

“Clint?”

“Hey. Watch the news?”

“How’s Star and those kids?”

“They’re good. Better than I thought.”

“If you need to bring her and those friends of hers, do it. Kate and Nate wouldn’t mind the company. Their safety is important.”

“You read my mind.” Clint paused. “I have a feeling we’ll be there inside of a month.”

“We’ll be ready. Now sleep.”

“You too.”

* * *

 

 

The lab was still abuzz with life in the early morning hours. Tony looked up from his project to catch a glimpse of his niece working with Dummy and You on a project. A smile danced on his face. While her father still shied away from technology, Sarah embraced it. When he asked her about it, she told him it was because she was born of science that she didn’t fear it. She wanted to know how it worked and use it to her advantage.

“Dummy, not so rough. She’s still young.” _Now that’s an interesting sentence._ He saved his files and walked over to the bench she was working on. Sarah was working with a soldering iron to connect the wires of what looked to be a leg piece to a spinal column. The little robot she was working on was no taller than her knee and rather small. She seemed to be built out of spare parts from around the workshop. With one last bit of heat, she finished connecting the leg. The robot now had all four limbs connected as well as its head. The head turned to look at her. A happy beeping sound came from the robot. “That’s my Dart. How about some casings? Have to keep your insides protected.”

“Interesting project you have there,” Tony commented.

Sarah flinched at his voice but laughed it off. “Couldn’t sleep. I’ve been working on the programming for a few months now. Thought I would finally get around to building her the body she deserves.”

“Little small ain’t she?” Dart raised her fragile limb up to Tony and flipped her off with well crafted five digit hand. “Has her creator’s attitude.”

“She’s my companion.” Sarah was working on attaching the covers to her legs and then moved to the arms.

“Thought that’s what your brother is for.”

“Can’t tell him everything. Besides, she’s also going to be my helper. You’re not the only one that forgets to eat and function like a normal human being. She’s got a shock feature to get me moving. The casing is actually scraps from your suits. Hope you don’t mind, but I had to make her durable.”

“No, perfectly fine.”

“I also programmed her to deal with PTSD.” Sarah took care in turning the robot over and attaching the back plates before finishing up the front. She worked on the neck and attached the cowl that would help shield the robot’s head from impacts as well as serve as a speaker if needed.

“That’s a good idea, a PTSD robot. One that can take care of you.”

“Yeah. You should build some for veterans, elderly, and disabled people. They could use a robot like Dart.” Sarah sat back and watched as her creation sat up on the table before standing up. The head of the robot came up to hers and made a happy chirp. The robot lunged, colliding with her creator and hugging her firmly. Dummy caught Sarah before she could fall all the way back.

“Yeah, we should have one like Dart. Maybe not as enthusiastic though.” Tony leaned against the table. “Next summer, you’re working for SI to make them.”

“Tony?”

“Who better to spear head the project than the creator?” He ruffled her hair. “What’s got you down, kiddo?”

“Life.” She played with her hands as Dart climbed down off her. “Do you ever feel like you were meant for something greater? To help people?”

“I wouldn’t be Iron Man anymore if I didn’t.”

“I thought I was doing all I could being Lady Star. This bill and the attacks, it’s putting people at risk because we’re out there fighting the good fight. Are we really just doing more harm than good?”

“Sarah, what you have to remember is if it wasn’t you and it wasn’t here, it would be someone else somewhere else. Either way, innocents would be hurt. However, I know with you there, those innocents have a lot better chance in surviving.” He pushed off the table and disconnected her soldering iron. “Go to bed. You need to rest.”

“Yes Uncle Tony.” She got up, putting Dart on her shoulder as she went. She stopped to laugh, whole heartedly and deep.

“What’s so funny?”

“It just hit me, what if Dad hadn’t gone down in the plane? He would have married Peggy and had kids. Howard still would have had you and we would have grown up together. So instead of you being my uncle, you would have been like my cousin!” Tony took a moment to process that before laughing himself.

“You would have saved me a lot of trouble, cousin. You probably would have been working with me at SI, probably as my head of security and chief at making sure I did my work.”

“Yeah right. You would have been working for SHIELD making my gadgets while I was out in the field.”

“You both would have been grounded and never let near danger,” a new voice said. They turned to see Steve standing in the doorway. “To bed, both of you.”

“You’re killing al the fun, Dad,” Sarah complained.

“Bed.” Sarah walked out of the room. Tony made his way back toward his chair only to be dragged out of the lab by Steve. “That meant you too, nephew.”

“Oh god, never say that again!”

“Then get your ass to bed.” Steve pushed him down the hall, locking the lab down behind him.

“Language!” Tony sang before running off.

“I’m giving you a ten second head start,” Steve warned. Tony was in bed with a quarter second to spare.

* * *

 

 

The news broadcast a disturbing message the next morning.

_“Three Midtown High students were attacked last night. The trio were helping at the fundraiser to pay for repairs to the school until nine o’clock last night. After leaving the school, they were jumped by an unidentified group. One suspect was overheard to be demanding if they were supers. The group is currently in the hospital. Names will not be released.”_

Sarah sent out a mass text to her friends. Harry was the first to respond; he was safe at home listening to his father rant. MJ had been asleep. Gwen was on lockdown at her house. Flash, whom she had befriended, hadn’t responded. Three hours later, a message came across her phone.

_In hospital. Ow. You okay?_

JARVIS gave her the location before she reached the elevator.

The window of Flash’s room was open and unguarded unlike the rest of the floor. She used the window above to climb out and down to his room. He was staring at his phone, lips pursed as he waited for something.

“Flash.” He flinched at her sudden voice. His hands were bandaged and there was a cast on his arm. “Oh my.” She sat down beside him, her hand going to cover his cast.

“How did you get in here?”

“I know people. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. Jamie from our gym class is worse.”

“Who did this to you?” She looked him in the eye. “Tell me what you can and I swear they will pay for this.”

“There were some teens and some adults. Didn’t see any faces and my head was kind of ringing for most of the incident.”

“Any clue how many?”

“Ten or so. The police are doing their best but they have a bigger problem to deal with. I saw the one kid, a shorter one, and he was crossing off a list of names. He went down the list, the next few. Sarah, be careful.”

“A hit list?”

“A good one too. Parker’s on there, bunch of your friends, and yourself.”

“I’ll warn them that it’s open season on teens.”

“I heard Coach Barnes’ name too. He’s your uncle, right? You can warn him?”

“Yeah, yeah I will. Be safe Flash. Be careful.”

“They can’t really get to me here.” He gave her a knowing smile. “I’ll text you if I’m in trouble.”

“Do that.” She put her head against his. “I’ll get them. I promise.”

“Be safe.” She smiled weakly into his hair before disappearing out the window. He stared after her. He had a feeling since the first day of school about her. Well, it was none of his business anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

The news got worse over the next three days. Thirty student from different schools were attacked bad enough to warrant trips to the hospital. Ten more were patched up and sent home. The number rose with each passing day.

Harry was the first to say he was hiding at home until this blew over. His father had gotten him a private tutor and he wouldn’t leave the penthouse without five bodyguards. MJ was next, signing up for online classes and barricading herself in her house. Gwen’s parents wanted to pull her but she refused. She said no idiot was going to keep her from getting her education where she wanted.

“Dad,” Sarah said entering the living room, “can we talk to you?” The Super Crew, minus Peter, were behind her, shifting nervously.

“Is this about school?” He was reading his newspaper but glanced over the top to see her nod. “We’ve already contacted some old friends of yours. They’ll be here in a week.” He folded his newspaper and set it to the side. “The question is if Peter will be joining you. Your mother went to ask.”

“So you’re good with this?” Sarah clarified.

“They shouldn’t be violent and it’s only going to get worse with that bill in talks.”

“Thank you Mr. Rogers,” Luke piped up.

“Call me Steve.” He picked up his paper. “Go train or something. Have some fun.” The teens didn’t have to be told twice. They were gone before he found his place in the paper.


	16. An Old Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on patrol, Lady Star and the Super Crew run into a face from Lady Star's not so distant past.

The teenagers already had plans to patrol the city for a few hours. So after a hearty breakfast, the Super Crew and Lady Star headed out into the city for patrols.

White Tiger and Lady Star broke off from the boys and patrolled the area around Central Park where there had been an increasing number of attacks on youths in the past few days. Nova and Spider-Man started grid searches while Iron Fist and Power Man checked in on a couple other local hot spots.

Across town, Black Widow handed her son an ear piece and a radio. SJ crouched next to his mother in one of Hawkeye’s uniforms. While the vest was a little loose, it was the best fitting field gear that they had around for him. Of course no one but Clint, Natasha, and SJ knew he had taken her out on an easy milk run mission. If Steve knew, well that would be one of their first arguments.

“I need a code name,” he commented.

“You already have one,” she replied. “Private America.”

“Lame.”

“When you get older you’ll get a better one,” she promised. “Now remember what we talked about. Infiltrate. Incapacitate. Interrogate.”

“Yes Mom.” He put his ear piece in and pulled out the tranquilizer gun. He wasn’t allowed to have a regular firearm yet but Black Widow would insure they had at least one conscious individual to get the information they needed from. The rest could sleep it off. “So, are all of our mother-son outings going to be like this?”

“Sometimes. I figured after we finished up here we could go to that store you like and buy you that book you’ve been eyeing.”

“Really?”

“Of course. We’ll have to change first.”

“Let’s go!” Before Black Widow could stop her son, Private America had jumped over the edge of the building and slid down to the window ledge. Clinging to it like a cat, he used a knife to open the latch lock of the old window and slid the window forward. She then slid down and landed next to him. Giving her son a reprimanding looking, she entered the old warehouse with Private America sliding in behind.

“I told you not to show your hide around here unless you got the money!” a voice shouted. “Alien tech is rare. The government snatches it up quicker than you can say raid.”

“I just want to make sure that there have been no other buyers,” a second voice replied. “Hey! Hey! Back off with that gun! You better call your goon squad off or I’ll call mine in, go it?” Widow pointed at the two who were doing the talking and pointed to herself. To the rest, she motioned to her son. Like a child at a carnival, he was all too happy to shoot darts down into the mass below them. The five goons surrounding the two rather loud men fell before either man could put together what was happening. In that time, Widow had made her way down to the floor and held them both at gunpoint. Private America descended from the upper level, smiling as he came up behind his mother.

“What is it? The spy equivalent to bring your child to work day?” one of the men joked.

“The alien tech, where is it?” Widow hissed.

“Like I’m going to tell you.”

“I can have a SHIELD team here to tear this warehouse apart in ten minutes.”

“Widow,” Private America called out as he peered at a cracked open crate, “found one.”

“Seriously? You left it out in the open?” the second man demanded.

“It’s a warehouse. There are boxes upon boxes. Who knew he would go to that box first?”

“Dude, you have it labeled ATWS, also known as Alien Tech Weird Shit, even some of us call it that,” Private laughed. “You have five other boxes marked like this.” He pointed the boxes out to his mother. “As well as, DBA which I am willing to bet is Dead Body Alien.”

“Shit.”

“You are a real moron,” the second man informed the first.

“Widow, Norse artifacts,” Private shouted from a box he had torn open. It had a crude picture of Loki’s helmet on the side and a lightning bolt. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to touch anything.”

“Two books,” Widow declared. “And ice cream.” She tapped her ear piece after motioning her son to incapacitate the two men. “Hill, this is Widow. Get a crew down here. We have alien tech, possible alien bodies, and Norse artifact. I don’t even know what else.”

“Mom! Egypt too! Ooh! That’s a Hindu sign!”

“And at least two other cultures.”

“They’re on their way.” Widow looked over at her son who had begun climbing the stacks of boxes to inspect the crude markings on the side. Maybe there next mother-son day would be at a mall.

Across town, White Tiger and Lady Star parked the sky cycle next to a row of motorcycles to stretch. Tiger glanced at her partner for the day, a smile stretching under her mask.

“Hey! Knock it off!” Both of them looked up to see young man around their age charging toward a group of teenagers surrounding another teen. In the back of Lady Star’s mind she recognized the surrounded kid as Jessica Jones, a distant friend of Peter’s who Fury had asked her to keep an eye on.

“Crew, responding to an attack in the park,” Star barked into her radio as she and Tiger tore across the clearing. As she came in closer, she could see Jessica was shaking. The older teen that had ran to help her had pinned one kid to the floor and knocked him unconscious. Star jumped up and grabbed one of the kids by the shoulders and threw him away from the fight. Tiger hissed at someone and kicked on particularly tall teen between the legs. Jessica kicked one in the gut and ended up sending him across the park a far ways. She stared after him, as did Tiger who had witnessed the blow.

A gasp behind the girls startled them. They turned to the other teen that had been helping them to see him holding his stomach. One of Jessica’s attackers held a knife covered in blood in his hand. Sarah, finally getting a chance to look at the teen who had been helping them, saw a face she could never forget.

“Aaron!” She launched forward, grabbing him firmly as he put pressure to his wound. “JOCASTA, vitals for Aaron? Visor up.” The visor slid up.

_“Vitas are strong but fast. Suggest immediate medical assistance. Shall I send for an ambulance?”_

“No. Tell Banner he’s got a patient,” Star replied looking into Aaron’s eyes. He smiled weakly, his hand coming up to the side of her helmet. Star looked at Tiger. “Can you handle Jess and the clean up?”

“Go. I got it.” Star picked up Aaron with ease and ran back to the skycycle. She kicked it on and let it hover.

“Can you hold on?” she asked him.

“I’m never letting go,” Aaron replied, his arms wrapping around her. She gripped one hand and aimed for the sky. The hanger bay was open when she got there. The elevator opened to reveal Bucky with an oil stained rag in one hand and a beer in the other. The beer fell to the ground as his niece pulled her injured ex-boyfriend off the skycycle. She reached over with one hand and clamped it down on his bleeding wound.

“Aaron, nice to see you again,” Bucky managed as he hit the button for the lab.

“Soldier.”

“Call me Bucky.” Sarah whimpered as Aaron groaned in pain. Bucky helped her get Aaron down the stairs to the lab. Bruce was waiting.

“Another stray?” he asked.

“This one is special,” Bucky replied helping Aaron lay down on the bed. Bruce put the mini-cradle over the wound and lifted Aaron’s shirt up. Sarah threw her helmet to the side and knelt down next to Aaron, her hand tightly wound in his as Bruce turned on the machine. Aaron squirmed a bit at the feeling. Sarah brought her hand up to his face and forced his face to look at hers.

“It’ll be healed soon,” she promised. She stroked his cheek with her clean glove, a grim smile on her face. “God I missed you.”

“I missed you too. You’re in New York.” She nodded, wiping away the tears that formed against her shoulder.

“I’m living with my dad, Captain America, and the rest of the Avengers. Are you at the local SHIELD base?”

“Reported in this morning. Gear is still in transport,” Aaron replied.

“I’m going to go talk to Fury and tell Stark we need one more room. Aaron, are you okay with your uncle knowing you are here and that you exist?” Bucky asked. The younger man looked up at him before nodding shallowing. “Expect running relatives shortly then. Either way, you’ll be under this roof kiddo.”

“Thank you, Bucky.” Bucky patted Aaron’s foot.

“Just don’t break my niece’s heart.”

Aaron looked back at Sarah with a smile more energetic than an arc reactor. “I wouldn’t dream of it, sir.” He brought his hand up and cupped the blonde’s head, bringing her in close. They shared a short passionate kiss. Sarah cradled his head with her arm and nuzzled his nose with hers. Bruce tuned out whatever they were murmuring about.

The lack of the distinct hum of the machine told Sarah that Bruce was done. She looked up to see him holding out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He left the room while Aaron slipped into them. Sarah slid out of her outer uniform and one of the robots took everything away to be cleaned. She turned back to Aaron. He looked more worn than he had all those months ago, but he was still her Aaron.

“Incoming!” Power Man charged in with Spider-Man in his arms. Bruce was steps behind him.

“What happened?” Sarah demanded.

“We came to back you up. Those guys that attacked Jessica brought back up. Figured she was enhanced if attacking her brought out two of us. SHIELD picked her up, she’s safe for now. Spidey took a hit.” Noticing the shake in his love, Aaron crossed the room and pulled Sarah close. Bruce motioned them out the door and he pulled her from the room. Ava and the other boys were in the lab removing their masks. Danny had a cut across his chest that was shallow. Sarah broke away from Aaron to tend to her friend.

“Who’s the new guy?” Sam asked eyeing up Aaron.

“Aaron Barton,” Bucky’s voice said from the top of the steps. “Also known as Bowman.” They all looked up to see the rest of the Avengers walking down the steps. Clint look half torn between yelling and crying. He walked over to Aaron and sized him up.

“You look like your mom but with a good bit of the Barton good looks,” he laughed clutching Aaron’s shoulders. “Barney should have told me about you. I would have taken care of you.”

“Mom was enough, until she was killed.”

“I would have been there. I’m Clint.”

“I know.” The two Bartons hugged like they had known each other their entire lives. “So, does that mean I’m living with you now?”

“Damn straight. You’re still a minor. Besides, it’s the only way Fury will let you stay under the same roof as your Star,” Clint teased lightly. His eyes drifted over to where Natasha had stepped up to finished treating Danny for Sarah. The blonde moved away from them and fit herself back into Aaron’s arms. Smiles appeared on both of their faces as they stood there.

“I forgot how lovey those two could be,” Bucky muttered passing Steve with two cups of coffee. He handed them to the pair. “Figured you needed them. How’s your gut?”

“Good. That machine, what is it?”

“It repairs tissue using a synthetic material,” Tony piped up. “Can’t tell the difference between real and the grafted after the repair is done.” Sarah put her hand under his sweatshirt and ran her finger along the section of flesh. There was just a minute difference, but there was a difference.

“I can,” she breathed.

“Widow and SJ went to pick up Aunt May,” Steve said from where he was sitting on a lab table. “I’m calling a family meeting.” The group looked between each other. “The city isn’t safe for you younger ones. I thought pulling you from the schools would be enough. Let you take your patrols and keep others safe.” He glanced at where Peter could be heard swearing and at Aaron. “I was wrong. Go to the living room. Someone meet the delivery man with the pizzas at the door.”

“Pizza?” Sam piped up happily. “You did order enough this time right?”

“Of course.”

“So we will need more than one person going down for the delivery.”

“Aaron and I will go,” Sarah volunteered. She was already dragging him toward the elevator.

“I don’t think so. You two stay here. Sam, Danny, Ava, I was hopping you would get the pizza.”

“Of course, Captain.” The three walked out sending worried looks behind them.

Steve came to stand in front of his daughter and Aaron Barton. From what Bucky had briefed him on in the elevator, the kids had been close at the base, close enough to have been considered boyfriend and girlfriend. The close proximity Sarah shared with Aaron spoke to that.

“So, Aaron Barton,” he said slowly eyeing the boy, “you are after my daughter’s heart.”

“I believe, sir, that I have her heart, but yes I am.” He looked over at the blonde glued to his side. “With your permission, sir, I would like to date your daughter.” He brought his gaze back to Steve and looked him in the eyes. It was one thing to look in the eyes of the Winter Soldier and defend himself for loving Sarah Natasha Rogers. It was an entirely different experience to look into the eyes of the man that was her father and defend his feelings.

A grin broke out on Steve face before he nodded. “I give you my blessing. Bucky told me about you two. There’s not a thing in this universe that could keep you two apart,” he remarked. “Just, be careful. If you break her, I break you.”

“Yes sir. I understand, sir. Mr. Barnes has made that perfectly clear in the past as well. I believe there is a line formed and you are at least second,” Aaron explained rapidly.

“Nah, he’s her dad. He get’s first dibs. Then her mom, you know the Black Widow, then me,” Bucky corrected. “Then it’s the rest of the Avengers. I think the Super Crew would have some words to say as well, probably her little brother as well. Oh, and the Logans. Maybe even FJ.” Aaron swallowed.

“Can you guys quit torturing him?” Sarah pleaded.

“Why? He’s right,” Luke called from the healing room where he was stepping out with Bruce and Peter. Peter was still looking green and leaned into Bruce for a little bit of stability. “It would go Pete, Ava, me, Danny, and then Sam. Then I’d get ahold of Flash. You know how he got protective of you after the beginning of the year. Then there’s the girls and Osborn.”

“Not to mention my mother has taken quite the liking to our young Star,” Thor commented.

“That’s it, I’m taking my boyfriend to safety away from you people.” She pulled Aaron toward the elevator. “You’re going to give him a heart attack before he even moves in.” They slide into the elevator and she has JARVIS close the doors before anyone can slip in with them. “JARVIS, pause please.” The elevator pauses between floors. She looks to Aaron who is still recovering from the confrontation by her family. “So, you met the family. Still love me?”

“Without a doubt.” He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close. “That kiss earlier was pretty short.”

“We had company.”

“We don’t now.” She let out a pleasant laugh before kissing him once more. After all their months apart, she had forgotten what it was like to be kissed by Aaron Barton. She promised herself to never forget again.


	17. The Barton Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where will the kids go when NYC is no longer safe? To the one home that one Avenger has kept from all.

Even with the distraction of pizza, the tension in the room was palpable. Peter was wincing ever so often in his chair and Aunt May looked like she wanted nothing more than to pick up her nephew and coddle him like little babe again. Natasha could hardly blame her when she looked over at her own children and thought about how worried she was every time one of them was hurt.

“Love birds, knock it off,” Bucky ordered as he glanced over at his niece. She was staring up at Aaron again, her fingers threading through his hair as they took turns biting off of a piece of pizza. It was a little too lovey dovey by Avengers standards.

“Buck,” Steve said calmly, “do I need to remind you the time you used the spaghetti kissing trick? And actually got it to work?”

“Shut up Rogers,” he snapped back. Sarah chuckled softly and snuggled into Aaron’s side. She was just glad to have him back.

“Let’s just get down to the nitty gritty details then,” Tony cut in, “before we kill each other over dinner. Cap says, and I’m starting to agree, that the city isn’t safe for you kids.”

There was the uproar from the teens with the exception of Sarah and Aaron. Sarah put her hand on Aaron’s stomach where she had been staunching the blood flow just hours earlier. Yes, they had signed up for this. The other teens of the city had not. It was getting worse by the day.

Steve raised his hand and effectively silenced the group. “I talked with Fury and even he agrees that we need to pull you all out of the area for a while. Stark and other elitist are already starting a funding to send teens off to schooling camps away from the city, away from danger. Since you all have special circumstances, we can’t send you just anywhere.”

“Xavier’s is already full and Chuck and I are already working on a new building to help with the influx of new mutants he’s having,” Tony said looking at the group. “Wherever you go, you’ll have three more joining you. Some old friends of yours Sarah.”

“I know who you’re talking about,” she chuckled with a fond smile. “It’ll be nice to see them again.”

“Those three haven’t been dealing well with the influx up there. When we started asking around, Xavier asked if they could tag along with you all. We agreed as a team already that it was okay,” Steve explained. “Tony talked about purchasing a place but that would draw media attention and we don’t want that.”

“So what are we going to do?” Sam asked.

“We, uh, go to the Farm,” Clint chuckled with a halfway grin. The kids all looked at him. “My wife already knew about everything, my kids too. Ever since I joined the team I’ve been slowly building additions to the house incase we have guests over. Put a bunk house between the house and the barn just in case of an Avengers sleepover, you know? Me and her started talking when activity started picking up about you kids taking refuge there. Bucky will go with you, keep you all in line and all that. You’ll have homework and chores around the house but you can practice. There’s plenty of land so you don’t have to be afraid of exposing yourselves. Most importantly, you’ll be safe.”

“How long?” SJ asked looking up at Nat and Steve.

“We’re not sure. All right, everyone go pack. You leave in the morning,” Steve said, clearing his throat.

“Where is Aaron staying tonight?” Sarah asked flipping over the arm of the couch and standing up.

“Your room,” Clint scoffed. Steve hit him with a pillow from across the room. “You know he’s going to crawl through the vents to her room.” Behind him, Nat was laughing into Pepper’s shoulder while Pepper was laughing into her hand. Aunt May smirked all too knowingly.

“ _If I may,_ ” interrupted JARVIS, “ _I put Master Aaron’s things in Miss Sarah’s room anyway since they are leaving in the morning._ ”

“Fine. Fine. I obviously have no say in this,” Steve muttered. “You,” he barked pointing at Aaron, “I am too young to be a grandfather. Keep that in mind.” Aaron nodded repeatedly before following Sarah out of the room. Nat patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. “When did I stop being the voice of wisdom?”

“When she fell in love.”

 

* * *

 

 

Morning came too soon for the Avengers and company. May Parker arrived with Peter early in the morning. She fixed the kids a to-go breakfast and put it in a box to take with them. The group would be leaving the Tower at five o’clock that morning and landing at the Xavier Institute by five twenty. The wraps would still be warm for them and the thermoses of hot chocolate would hit the spot as well.

The Rogers children were up first that morning along with Aaron. Sarah had failed to go to sleep and spent her last few hours in the Tower sparring with her father and talking with Tony down in the lab. SJ had a nightmare and sat up with Natasha most of the night. Aaron had slept for a few hours before waking up and deciding to move the luggage they were taking with them up to the Avenge-jet hanger. Dart, Sarah’s little robot, followed him around for a while before starting a beeping war with him about something. JARVIS finally had to translate for him to understand that he had forgotten to grab the jacket that Sarah had left on the bed earlier that morning. He then went over to SJ’s room, which he had noticed was open, and took the cue from Natasha to move the boy’s luggage up to the jet as well.

By then, Peter and May had arrived and Peter woke the rest of the gang up. They had the jet loaded quickly and soon Bucky’s things joined theirs. They gathered everyone and said their last goodbyes. It felt wrong, it felt strange. No one liked it.

There were three lights on at Xavier’s when they arrived. The front door opened at the same time that Sarah put the ramp down. A whirlwind hit her before she was picked up and swung around.

“It is you! The one that saved my sister and me! Beauty and grace! We see each other once again!”

“Good to see you too Pietro but my boyfriend is going to knock you out if you don’t stop hitting on me,” Sarah laughed. Pietro released her immediately and stepped back to where his bags had fallen. He looked at Aaron who had stood up.

“You?” Aaron nodded. “I get it.” Pietro put his things away and looked over at SJ. “Hey! Cellmate! How are you, my friend?”

“Better than the last time we saw each other.”

“Ready to kill him yet?” Sarah looked out at the darkness to see Logan standing there with Laura and Wanda. The girls were yawning tiredly.

“No, Logan. Dad says hi, by the way.”

“Huh, I’ll have to go see old Stars and Stripes. Barnes, good to see you.”

“Logan. Miss Laura. Wanda,” Bucky said looking them over. Sarah and Aaron helped them stow their things. Laura and Sarah hugged tightly. Sarah looked over at Wanda as she shuffled about.

“Wanda.” She looked up. “It is good to see you again. I’m happy you’re coming with us.”

“Thank you. I am sorry about my brother. He had a crush on you since the rescue.”

“I scared him off,” Aaron said wrapping his arms around Sarah.

“Take good care of them,” Logan warned Bucky.

“Like I wouldn’t.”

The ramp closed and all the teens settled back in. Since there weren’t enough seats for everyone, some of them sat in the cargo nets. Aaron and Sarah laid in one napping after breakfast. Peter had strung up a hammock across the plane to nap in for the flight. Pietro was trying, unsuccessfully, to seduce Ava. Wanda was hovering in the middle of the plane while mediating. Bucky took a picture of the strangeness and sent it to Stark to post in the Tower.

They landed around midday in the middle of a driveway. There was an old style farm house with new additions done in the old style attached. There was a new bunk house about thirty yards away from that. Then, about one hundred yards away from that, was the barn. Clint climbed out of the pilot seat and looked at the kids as they began to gather their luggage.

“My wife is Bobbi Bishop Morse, my eldest is Kate Bishop, and my youngest is Nate Barton. Don’t ask about the last name thing, Bobbi will tell you sometime,” Clint muttered. The group filed out of the jet and up toward the house. Two blurs came out of the house. The larger, a girl, hit Clint hard enough for them to hit the ground tumbling.

“Dad!” She was only a few years younger than SJ and definitely had the Barton charm. The boy, smaller and probably closer to eight in age, jumped on top of his sister and father drawing a groan from the oldest Barton.

“Kids, kids, get off your father.” The teens all looked up at Bobbi.

“Well, if there was ever a woman that could hand Clint, she would have to be just as kick ass as him,” Sarah muttered. Bobbi was just that. Every ounce of her screamed former agent.

“Mockingbird,” she heard Aaron say. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Former agent of SHIELD. Retired after going deep cover in the Bishop Op.”

“Must have been where they met,” SJ piped up.

“You boys will be in the bunk house,” Bobbi called out. Everyone looked back up at her. “Barnes, I trust you can wrangle them.”

“I was there teacher.”

“Teacher and den mother are two different things.”

“She called you den mother,” Sam laughed.

“Shut up Sam,” the group chorused.

“The girls will be in the house. They might be some of the more destructive of you but at least they have some grace about it,” Bobbi muttered heading back toward the house.

“Ooh, burn,” the girls laughed following after Bobbi.

“And no, Aaron Barton is not allowed any booty calls to his girlfriend!” Bobbi shouted as she cleared the front door. “Your mother phoned ahead young lady. I am not ready to be a grandmother either. Aaron, you’re my son now and you will be treated like it. Understood young man?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Sarah gave him a kiss on the lips before following the other girls up the steps. This was going to be an interesting experience.


	18. One Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week into their exile at the Farm, how are the kids doing and what are the Avengers up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long period between updates. This last semester of college was really hectic. I was in a play, The Three Sisters by Anton Chekov, at my college and it took up so much time. Then finals came up. It was hectic. I'm sorry.

The bedroom door creaked open alerting the two girls within to the presence of an intruder. Sarah kept perfectly still while Laura stifled a chuckle in her pillow. Light footsteps crept across the floor toward Sarah’s bed, the sound of sloshing water barely audible to the intruders untrained ears. Training her face to a relaxed expression, Sarah waited for the intruder to be right over the bed.

“No, Nate, don’t!” Kate whispered frantically from the doorway of the room. It was too late. Sarah leapt from the bed, her hand coming up under the bucket to tip it over the eight-year-old’s head. She blonde leapt across the room to Laura’s bed where the mutant was waiting in a prepared crouch. Kate had both hands over her mouth to stifle the giggle trying to break free.

“KIDS!” Bobbi shouted up the stairs.

“Nate started it!” Laura and Sarah hollered back.

For the past week, Nate had taken it as a challenge to prank the girls in the house. Wanda and Ava had been easy to prank, both receiving water balloons to their backs. Ava had tried to deflect the balloons only to cause them to rip premature and wet more of her body than intended. Laura had been harder but Nate settled on an air horn connected to a pressure switch under the chair pillow that Laura sat in out in the yard. Laura had chased him up a tree after that and the boy refused to come down until Bucky came for him and escorted him to the house.

Now, Sarah was his latest target. He tried a bucket of water over their bedroom door in the morning to get her when she went out for her morning run, but that morning she decided to go out the window instead and start her morning with tree climbing. Instead, Bucky was on the receiving end of that prank when he went to wake up Laura. Nate’s next attempt was to jump out of the hay pile at her while she was working in the barn with Aaron. He ended up running out of the barn red faced and covering his eyes. His next attempt was a paint arrow from across the farm, only Sarah moved at the last moment and it hit Sam instead. Now it was a bucket of water in bed.

“Nate, you need to just stop trying,” Sarah said jumping off Laura’s bed and grabbing her hair towel. She sat down on her bed and began drying the boy’s hair. “You won’t be able to prank me. I’m the master of pranks in the Tower. Your father taught me; Uncle Tony taught me. You’re no match against me.”

“I got everyone else.”

“You should have gotten us all at the same time. Then you might have gotten me.” She gave him a gentle smile as she dried his face. “Now go change your shirt. It’s time for breakfast.”

“You’re not my mother.”

“BREAKFAST!” Bobbi hollered from downstairs.

“Told you.” Nate ran out of the room. Kate walked in with another towel and mopped up the floor where the water had puddled. Laura was out of her bed and already half changed. She threw a shirt at Sarah followed by a pair of pants. Sarah pulled her bra out of a draw followed by Laura’s from the draw next to it. They had split up the draws by size leading to their clothes being on both sides of the room. Neither girl was bothered with the arrangement and it worked out better than the crammed drawers that Ava and Wanda were suffering.

“Sorry about Nate again,” Kate said picking up the towel. “He’ll get over it soon.”

“It’s okay. You should have seen the kids at the Institution,” Laura chuckled. “Pranking happens all the time.”

“That was the one thing I would do back in my Corp days,” Sarah confessed. She slipped on her pants and her shirt. “They never knew it was me though. All that tech training and the mechanical training, I would just incorporate a few little things into it. I once rigged the Corp computers to play the national anthems of every country. It would pick an anthem and play it on the hour every day. It took them three weeks to get it fixed.”

“How old were you?” Kate inquired. The eleven-year-old had become attached to the four other female teens.

“Nine,” Sarah replied. “They really shouldn’t have taught me to code at that age.” Laura began laughing into her hand. “Come on, I’m sure you’ve done some too.”

“Um, I shaved off Logan’s sideburns once,” Laura replied. “I only started pranking when I was free.”

“How are you alive?” Sarah fake whispered.

“I hid in Jean’s room for a month.”

“GIRLS BREAKFAST!” The trio hurried out of the room, recognizing Bobbi’s _I’m-serious-now-or-you-are-grounded_ tone. Ava and Wanda were already downstairs and sitting at the table. SJ helped Bobbi get the food on the table. Aaron was pouring out orange juice into each of the cups. Peter slid into the house followed by Pietro, both of them laughing at something. Sam, Danny, and Luke walked in; Luke had a football in his hand and was talking about their plans for a pickup game. Bucky comes in the house from the back door from taking care of the wood heater. Nate arrives, fresh shirt on, and plops down in his usual seat next to Sam and SJ.

The group sat down around the table. Sarah took her seat next to Aaron. He sat down, his hand instantly reaching for hers, and smiled at her. Grumbles about the lovesick puppies at the end of the table filled the air. Wanda said something to Pietro in their native language causing Pietro to laugh. Luke threw a piece of egg across the table and into Pietro’s mouth to shut him up. The rest of the table chuckled as the teen coughed up the piece of egg.

After breakfast, Bucky led the morning study period. Nate and Kate had to leave for school during that time which left the house nice and quiet. The teens paired up to study, going over math problems and science problems. Bucky’s phone went off. The group looked up at him and watched as he answered it.

“Morning Clint,” Bucky said into the phone. “Status normal here.” There was a pause as Clint was talking. Bucky walked over to the TV and turned it on as Bobbi walked in the door. He turned it to a special channel set up for the house. It showed a committee of senators on one side and several Avengers on the other side. The headline on the bottom of the screen was “AVENGERS SPEAK OUT ON IDENTIFYING SUPERS IN SCHOOLS”.

“Shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

_One hour earlier…_

Steve checked his reflection in the mirror again. His hair was combed nearly into a style reminiscent of his 1940s style. He had broken out his old dress blues and pinned all his medals to his chest. Today he was more than just Steve Rogers speaking on a talk show, he was Captain America speaking to a senate committee that was threatening to publically identify children with talents.

“Dressed to impressed, Steve,” Natasha said from the door of the bathroom. “Nervous?”

“Trying to keep my temper in check.” Steve looked over at Natasha. She was in a business dress with her hair pinned up in a bun. She was going to be sitting with Stark and Steve as well. The three Avengers were going to be speaking today but the others as well as Rhodey and Sam Wilson would be there in the rom. Steve let out a sigh and asked, “What if I screw up?”

“You won’t. I’m more worried about Stark’s mouth.” A grin crossed his lips at her words. She was right. “We need to go.”

The team had flown down last night to D.C. and stayed in the Stark Penthouse in town there. It was only twenty minutes from the Penthouse to their destination. Tony was waiting for them with Pepper by the car. The others had already headed out so they could do an additional security check. Happy was driving them to the meeting. The four of them climbed into the SUV.

“Watch your mouth Tony,” Pepper warned.

“I’m not going to do anything stupid,” Tony responded. “These are the kids we’re talking about.”

They didn’t talk much after that. They had already come up with what they were going to talk about.

The media was waiting for them when they arrived. The four of them ignored the group as they walked up the steps. They found the room they were supposed to be in. They were escorted to their seats. Steve nodded back at the other Avengers before sitting down. Pepper joined the Avengers, sitting stiffly next to Rhodey in the seats.

The room quieted as the committee was called to attention. The senator that was heading the committee cleared his throat as he stared down the Avengers.

“There was a request made three members of the Avengers to speak about the bill we are discussing. I will open the floor to whoever wants to speak first.” Steve stood up, his medals glinting in the harsh artificial light of the room. Tony pulled out one of his little screens and took over the display screen next to their table. “Somehow I’m not surprised by that anymore.”

“It’s simpler for Tony to do it than to rely on your technicians to set it up,” Steve replied. He moved to stand beside the screen and pulled out a pointer he had in his pocket. “As you all know, I am Captain Steve Rogers. I fought in World War II against Hitler, Nazis, HYDRA, and occasionally I did get to the Pacific to fight the Japanese. My focus today, however, is on the something that shaped me from that time: identification.” He nodded to Tony who sent the first image up onto the screen. Pages of names appeared on the screen. “These lists are the names of Jews identified in Germany when Hitler and the Nazi party took over. It was the beginning of catastrophe for the Jewish people. The Holocaust we call it.”

“Captain Rogers, your point?”

“The bill you are proposing would identify children, teenagers, who for the simple reason that they are slightly different that the rest of the population are being targeted. While some say this bill is aimed to protected the youths of America that develop talents, I disagree. Information is easily stolen, hacked, or leaked. Those names would get out and targets would be placed on the backs of children from the age of five on up. These children have the right to live as children.”

“The list would be guarded with the best technology we have,” the senator argued.

“I hacked the Pentagon in middle school on a dare,” Tony said from where he was sitting. “There are people out there that can do that as well. Do you honestly think that list would be safe?”

“Additionally, by even proposing this bill, the government and the media have put the youths of America at risk,” Natasha said standing up. Steve sat down and Tony changed the image on the screen. Peter appeared on the screen, his wounds from the fight earlier this week sticking out on his pale skin. “This is an intern at Stark Industries. He showed up to work after being assaulted because he fit the build of several male superheroes.” She switched the image to Aaron. She had found an image of him when Sarah brought him into the lab. “This is a seventeen-year-old male that tried to assist Lady Star and White Tiger in defending a young woman that was being assaulted by a group of youths and adults. We had to treat his stab wound at the Avengers facility.” She changed the screen again to show Jessica Drew. She was bruised and battered. “This is the young woman that was being beaten.” She changed the image again to Flash. “This is a classmate of the SI intern. He and two others were assaulted leaving a school fundraiser.” The image changed to a bar graph. “This shows the enrollment of students in public schools before the proposition of the bill.” The graph shrunk and moved to the side to make way for a second graph. “This shows the drastic drop in enrollment because students are electing to stay home and risk truancy rather than risk going outside and being assaulted.”

“This sounds like a passionate subject to you, Miss Romanoff,” the senator commented.

“It aught to, I have children.” The room exploded at the sound. Steve looked at her sharply. “I had to hide them from all of this violence.”

“Have they been assaulted?”

“No, but they’ve had to defend their friends.” Natasha switched the image to reveal a young red haired woman. “This is me at twelve. I could kill people by then. Do you fear someone like me being in a public school? Don’t worry, we’re not there. We’re locked away in private facilities only to be let out when those who made us into monsters need us to kill, maim, or spy.”

“Natasha,” Tony soothed. She went back and sat down next to Steve. Tony stood up this time. “What my colleague is trying to get at is that this bill will cause more harm than good. How many supervillain attacks have there been in New York in the past week?” The senator looked at his colleagues for an answer. “Ten. Three of them were Avengers villains. The other seven are villains that the group of Spider-Man, Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova, and White Tiger have been dealing with, occasionally with the help of Lady Star. The Fantastic Four had to come out of retirement because those six heroes I named have retreated out of the city because they have been blaming their presence for the attacks. They’ve been gone a week and the attacks increased. They were a deterrent. We had to sacrifice the presence of six heroes because of this bill and the attacks it spurred.”

“We didn’t make people attack the youth,” the senator said.

“You and the media painted a target on their backs!” Steve nearly shouted shooting up from his seat. “Everyone knows that most superheroes are adults but you don’t see mass attacks on adults. Now there are mass attacks on students and the government is doing nothing to stop them. You think identifying and letting schools know if there are students with talents will solve something? It will make them targets for bullying. And with superheroes blaming themselves for attacks on the schools or the youth and choosing the leave or retire instead of fight, those schools and youth are going to be more unprotected than ever. The Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the superheroes who are left are going to be overwhelmed as more heroes pull out instead of fight because they think it will help.”

“You need to calm down Captain.”

“The hell I do. I went into the ice thinking I had made it a better, more understanding place. I can honestly say that I have never been more saddened by the amount of distrust in America as there is right now. If Congress passes this bill through, I will personally find a place where every talented child can escape the persecution of this country. We are said to be the home of the free. Right now I’m watching chains tighten down and I will not stand for it,” Steve growled.

“I second that opinion,” Tony said standing up.

“I’m sure some of my old contacts will have safe houses for the children,” Natasha added on.

“Asgard would gladly accept the refugees of this injustice if it comes to it,” Thor boomed from behind them. The senator looked up to see Thor standing, his hammer in hand. “As Prince of Asgard, I will find a new land for them if it comes to it. To cast out one’s people is the greatest travesty.” The rest of the Avengers nodded alongside Thor.

“You’ve heard our thoughts. Be mindful, Senator,” Tony said with a smirk on his face. As one, the Avengers left the committee in stunned silence.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sarah pulled her hand away from her mouth as the screen blinked out. The telltale blue line of Jarvis’s speaking voice appeared on the screen.

“The Avengers are trending,” Jarvis reports.

“They just put targets on their backs,” Aaron whispered.

“Seven attacks,” Peter whispered.

“Mom mentioned us,” SJ murmured. “She mentioned us.”

“The pictures,” Ava said.

“Back to your studies,” Bucky ordered. Sarah threw her books to the side and ran out the door. “Sarah! Sarah!”

“Let me go after her,” Laura said. “Aaron, come with me.”

“Be quick. It’s going to rain soon,” Bobbi informed them. “The rain clouds are already forming.”

Laura and Aaron chased after Sarah. The blonde had taken off across the yard, the drive, and jumped the trench into the farm field. She drove herself faster and faster until she reached the other side of the field and jumped the trench there to land in the brush. She kept running, tears flooding down her cheeks. The tears blurred her vision causing her to miss the depression in the ground. The ground under her foot gave way, sending her tumbling until she slammed into a tree. She curled into a ball, letting the tears run freely.

Laura tracked the scent through the woods until Aaron spotted the obvious tumble trail. They proceeded with caution even as the rain began to pour down. Sarah’s blonde hair was over her face. Her clothes were covered in mud.

“Sarah,” Laura whispered.

“We ran from the fight. We left innocents to suffer while we hid away. How many have been hurt because we left? How many?” Sarah cried. “How many have been killed because we weren’t there to save them?”

“It bothers me too,” Laura said kneeling down next to her. “I want nothing more than to be there.”

“We fled because the city wasn’t safe. It still isn’t safe. Villains are taking advantage. I’m bred to fight. I should be there, I need to be,” she whimpered. “It’s useless for us to be out here. What good am I out here?” Aaron motioned Laura back for a minute. He knelt in front of Sarah and pulled her into his lap.

“Do you remember how we were both waiting for revenge? How we plotted and trained until the time was right?” Aaron asked her gently.

“Of course.”

“This is like that. We need to bide our time until we can attack the problem from the right angle. Can you do that?”

“The people-.”

“Live in New York and are used to it.” Aaron stroked her hair gently. “Come on love. You need to get in somewhere warm. Let’s go.” He picked her up off the ground. Sarah snuggled into his arms deeper. Laura rolled her eyes and led the way back.

 

* * *

 

 

There was no rest for the Avengers. Fury called them on the way back to the Tower about a new mission. There was a lead on Amara who was reportedly working with a cell of HYRDA.

“Out of the frying pan and into the fire,” Clint joked as they suited up in their mission gear.

“Let’s just hope our words at the committee meeting had an impact,” Steve replied.

“On my next trip to Asgard I shall discuss a backup plan for youths that are being targeted,” Thor said from the back. “I am sure that the youths would enjoy Asgard.”

“That’s only if it comes down to it,” Tony called from the front of the quinjet.

“Can we stop and see the kids on the way back?” Natasha asked. “After what I said, I want to see how they’re holding up.”

“I don’t see why not,” Steve answered.

“Shit! Bogey on our six! Where the hell did he come from?” Tony demanded.

“Stark, watch out!” Thor shouted pointing to the green energy shooting at the jet. The blast hit the jet with enough impact to send half the team across the cargo hold.

“Hang on! We’re going to crash. Sending a mayday.” No sooner were the words out Tony’s mouth did they strike the ground.


	19. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pepper and Phil arrive at the farm with news, the kids spring to action. And that means someone has to go to Asgard for backup.

_Twang. Thump. Twang. Twang. Thump. Thump._

“Good job,” Aaron remarked as he watched his girlfriend practice with one of Clint’s spare bows. “Clint been training you?”

“No, there’s only one Barton that gets that honor,” she replied. Letting out a hearty laugh, he wrapped his arms around her from behind to bring her in close. Barton and Rogers moved as one against each other, smiling and humming in the crisp fall air.

The steady beat of footsteps hitting the ground brought them back out of the moment. Approaching them was Peter, huffing out a message about returning to the house. The trio started back just in time to see a SHIELD helijet fly over head and set down on the front yard. Phil Coulson filed out of the jet alongside Nick Fury Jr., both wearing identical looks of sadness. Pepper Potts marched down the ramp, her voice carrying over the yard as she ripped Phil a new one.

“You waited three days, Phil!” she shouted. Her hair is in a messy bun. Her makeup was running slightly. Those trademark heels had been discarded in favor of walking around barefoot. Her suit jacket was missing. “I could strangle you with my bare hands.”

“Aunt Pepper!” Sarah jogged up, bow in hand, and put a steadying hand on her aunt’s shoulder. “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“They’re missing! The whole lot of them are missing and SHIELD didn’t tell me for three days! They thought they could handle it with regular agents! Ha! I need something to throw.” Sarah offered her knife. Pepper threw it at Phil who dodged it expertly. “I feel better now.”

“Note to self, no sharp weapons for Pepper,” Bucky commented coming out of the house with Bobbi. “What’s going on?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Sarah replied impatiently.

“The Avengers were captured!” Pepper screamed in frustration. “SHIELD didn’t tell me for three days! I then made Phil bring me here to tell you.”

The world fell down around Sarah. Her blood was pumping in her ears loud enough to block out all voices. Her hands started to shake and the bow in her hand fell to the ground. Small tremors began in her legs before her legs gave out altogether, sending her toward the ground. Strong arms were already around her, lowering her to the ground. A hoarse scream ripped through her throat. Cool lips pressed against her forehead.

Bucky was in a similar state of disarray. He grew deathly silent before marching down the steps and grabbing Phil by his shirt and holding him a foot in the air with his metal arm. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he stared at the man he considered a friend, a man he had trusted to watch Steve’s six when he wasn’t around. Nick was going to draw his pistol but Peter snatched it from his belt using his webs. Bobbi had fallen to her knees on the porch, several of the other children surrounding her. All of them were present now, their insides boiling at the news.

“I trusted you with him,” Bucky hissed. “You let him fall through your hands!”

“I’ve been trying to get him back,” Phil replied calmly. “I wanted to bring you all in the second it happened but Fury refused.”

“Fury?” SJ demanded. “You better be worried about the rest of us!” Sarah sat up in Aaron’s arms, her tears still rolling.

“Who has them?” she questioned.

“They were sent on a mission to investigate reports of Amora the Enchantress working with HYDRA. From what footage was relayed to Jarvis before the AvengeJet went down, they were attacked by artillery and then by magic. Our recon teams for a recovery operation have failed to report back,” Nick explained. Bucky placed Phil on the ground.

“Amora, that’s the one that deaged Tony and Sarah, right?” Junior asked.

“Yes.”

“Fury is thinking about calling in the X-Men or the Fantastic Four to help out in the retrieval. I told him that I would come get Barnes,” Phil informed them.

“Fury can go to hell,” Sarah hissed out. The others looked at her. A steely calm had come into her voice and taken over. Laura recognized that voice and helped her test tube sister up off the ground. “This is a family matter. We’re handling it from now on. HYDRA is easy to take out with enough people that know what they’re doing.”

“Amora,” she was reminded by Peter. “I saw what she did to you and Tony before. To our knowledge, she still has that gem, the time stone, right? What if she deages all of us?”

“It listens to me too, remember?” Sarah countered. “But you’re right. We need someone who is well versed in magic and in how to deal with Amora. The only place that we’re going to get that is going to be Asgard. Which means someone is going to have to go there. I know Queen Frigga. I shall see if she will let me come. Might look like a lunatic screaming at the sky though.”

“You’re not going alone,” Bucky butted in.

“She’s not,” Aaron replied, his hand on Sarah’s shoulder. “As if I would ever leave my girl, Mr. Barnes.”

“In the meantime, those that are going to be on the rescue need to get back to Avengers Tower. Get the uniforms out of mothballs. Phil, I need the files given to Bucky and Peter. They can start the preliminary examination of what is known,” Sarah said heading handing the bow to Laura. She had dressed in her light battle uniform and so had Aaron for their daily exercises. “Bobbi, we’re going to make a burn in your backyard, sorry.”

“If it helps you get them back, feel free.”

“We’ll be back to the Tower within two hours,” Bucky informed Sarah. “I’ll have your gear taken too. See you there.”

Walking away from the chatting group, Sarah and Aaron headed for the least used section of the yard where she hoped she would be able to contact Heimdall. Aaron eyed the sky warily before looking at his girlfriend. He believed in his powerful blonde but sometimes even their lives seemed a little too out there to work or for him to believe. He had had a hard enough time believe that he was meeting a god/alien when he met Thor for the first time. Now he and Sarah might actually be going to Asgard.

_What’s the worst that could happen?_ he asked himself.

Next to him, Sarah was bowing her head and holding onto a pendant that Thor had given her months ago. He said that his mother had given it to him on a trip home to give to the young Rogers if she ever needed help from Asgard and Thor was not near. Now, as she clutched the pendant in one hand and touched it to her slightly moving lips, she hoped to Frigga that it would work.

“Queen Frigga, I am in need of help. Your son has gone missing, as has the rest of my family on a mission. Milady, they have been captured. I need help from Asgard. Amora is helping those that have my family. Please, we need help.” Then, looking to the sky and still clutching the pendant, she grasped Aaron’s hand in hers tightly. “Heimdall, if you hear us, I just asked Queen Frigga for help. Thor is missing. We need help from Asgard. Amora is involved. Please Heimdall, open the Bifrost.”

A silent moment passed between the two of them. There was a glint in the sky far above them, growing brighter. Aaron wrapped his arms around Sarah in the last possible second before the Bifrost descended on them. The bright lights engulfed the pair. Sarah stared up ahead, warned from Thor about how you were thrown out at the end. Aaron was a bit distracted by the passing cosmos and so, when they did come out, he fell with his arms reaching toward Sarah while she lightly skidded down the ramp.

“I have never opened the bridge for two migardians before, especially not without a prior consent from the King or the Queen. However, I suspect that the horses coming our way are meant for you two,” Heimdall said solemnly. He took his sword out of the lock and looked at the pair with great scrutiny. “I am Heimdall.”

“Sarah Rogers and Aaron Barton. Thank you for the help,” Sarah replied. She helped her boyfriend off the ground and shook her head as he complained about not being in his full mission gear that had the back pads. The sound of the horse hooves nearing slowed down. Looking up, there was a woman and a man there with a spare horse. She gazed at them for a few moments before placing them from Thor’s stories. “Lady Sif and Hogun the Grim, yes?”

“The Queen told us there would only be one,” Sif said looking at the pair. “Who is the boy?”

“The Bowman, Aaron Barton. Where Sarah goes, I go,” Aaron replied.

“The spare can take one. The other will have to ride with Sif,” Hogun settled.

“Aaron can ride the spare,” Sarah said settling what she was sure would be an argument otherwise. “I’ve only ever ridden with someone so I should go with Sif.”

“The Queen is waiting in the castle. She is telling the All-Father,” Sif informed them. Aaron mounted the spare while Sif offered a hand to Sarah. The two girls led the way back, Sarah’s hands firmly grasping the belt around Sif’s waist. She made a mental note to arrange lessons on riding when everything settled again.

Asgard was beyond words in its beauty as they galloped through the streets to the castle. Stable hands met them on their arrival, taking the three horses from them as swiftly as they entered the stables. Hogun led the way into the castle with Sif bringing up the rear. Aaron cast a glance at Sarah as they walked, his heart beating wildly. If Thor were here, things would be different.

The doors to the throne room opened as they approached. Fandral and Volstagg were standing to the side of the throne. Odin was, thankfully, still absent from the room. Frigga passed the floor in front of the throne until the door opened. Hogun moved aside, bowing to his queen as he did, to reveal the pair. The Queen of Asgard was immediately in front of Sarah, one hand on her face and her other on her shoulder.

“You arrived safely, good. You brought a friend.”

“My partner and boyfriend, Aaron Barton,” she replied. “Queen Frigga, we need someone who knows how to deal with Amora. The HYDRA agents we can deal with but Amora is…She still has the time gem to our knowledge. I need someone who can help us against her magic.”

“You seek to bring an Asgardian back with you to Midgard?” _So much for Odin being absent from the throne room._ “One who can best Amora in a battle of magic? Do you know how few we have trained in that craft? We are a race of warriors.”

“All-Father, I implore you, if Thor has been gone three days that means she has means to restrain him and the Hulk. I do not know of a mutant on Earth powerful enough to go toe to toe with Amora. We would have to be incredibly lucky. Surely there is someone that you can ask. I will plead my case to them directly. Terms are negotiable. But it has been three days and my family’s time is running out,” Sarah insisted, stepping around Frigga and addressing Odin directly when he stepped out from behind his throne.

“And who do you expect can help you?”

“I don’t know that’s why I came to Asgard! Thor told me if I ever needed help from Asgard all I had to do was ask from Queen Frigga. I am asking so I can save my family, your son! Now are you going to be a cantankerous old ass or are you going to help? I’m starting to think the Scandinavians were fools for worshiping you if this is how you are all the time.”

“Sarah,” Aaron warned as he pulled her back.

“Let her continue,” Odin countered.

“Don’t tempt me, old man. I’ve had a burning ember in my gut for months because of you and your family. I may love Thor but even he never saw something that was oh too well documented on the videos from the Battle of New York. It makes me wonder, with your all seeing birds and your all seeing eye, if you ever saw it and are letting your other son rot in prison for no other damn reason than you can. It can’t be good for his brain considering the trauma he’s been through. Have you heard of PTSD? Nasty bugger and I’m sure he wakes up screaming more nights than he doesn’t.”

“Sarah,” Frigga said softly from beside her.

“Silence!” Sarah locked eyes with Odin over the expanse of space. “You have quite the mouth on you Miss Rogers. I need to think before I give you my answer. Sif, Warriors Three, take them to the dining hall. I had a meal prepared.” Sif came up alongside Sarah and motioned toward a door that led off the throne room. She followed her with Aaron and the Warriors Three on her tail.

“She is an insolent child,” Odin commented as he sat down in his chair. “Thor will find a way to free himself and defeat Amora without aid, that I am certain.”

“Then the child is not wrong,” Frigga replied marching toward her husband. “They need someone versed in magic. Once you take away Amora’s magical advantage she is easy to defeat if she doesn’t have Skurge.”

“Does she?”

“No one has seen him for weeks.”

“Then she does. How could Thor be so reckless? I thought I taught him better,” Odin grumbled.

“Reflect later, my husband. I shall go with them back to Midgard. Amora is no match for me.”

“I forbid it.” Odin’s old wrinkled hands reached out to grasp hers. “I can’t have you in danger, even for a moment. Karnilla trained her, she should have to deal with her,” Odin settled.

“Karnilla would kill them all, particularly Thor.”

“Who is left then? Would you prefer that I just send warriors with them?”

“That is not what they need Odin! They need someone that knows magic and knows Amora! You know who they need as well as I do.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“Lady Sarah said she would negotiate terms. A binding spell, she could control him.”

“She is weak.”

“She is strong! She can control the time gem enough to protect herself and restore age taken. Thor needs help. He needs his brother,” Frigga pleaded.

For a time Odin was silent. He stared at the ground, deep in thought. “I need to see how strong this child is. She must spar Sif.”

“I’ll gather them in the practice yard.”

In the dining hall, Sarah picked at the remnants of the sandwich she had devoured. Aaron was carrying on an adamant conversation with Fandral and Volstagg while Hogun stared at the young blonde. She picked up a goblet of juice (someone informed the cook that Midgardians couldn’t drink ale until they were old than Aaron and Sarah evidently) and walked to one of the balconies.

Asgard was dazzling with its golden hues and tall structures. She could see a waterfall from here. Even though she was certain that the city below her was crowded, it seemed quite peaceful to her. A flying boat, which would have shocked her if Thor had not told her of them, traveled above the city and away to a ship parked on the edge of the city.

“It is not often that we have Midgardians visit, but you are not the first,” Sif remarked coming up. She motioned to the ship that Sarah was staring at so intently. “We have the occasional fly in. It’s good for trading. I believe that one is captained by a Midgardian, actually, Peter Quill. He calls himself Star Lord.”

“Must be Midgardian if he gave himself such a ridiculous moniker as that,” Sarah snorted.

“Are you much better, Lady Star?”

“Hey, Thor gave me that,” she countered. She smirked though since she wasn’t not truly angry. “Don’t know what I would have picked for my codename anyway. American Widow maybe? Bit of Mom and a bit of Dad.”

“Thor has told me much of them. They are honorable people. I am sure that you will have no trouble getting them back.”

“Sif, Sarah,” Frigga called from inside. “I need to speak to you.” The men were already chattering and the word spar caught Sarah’s attention. “Odin has demanded that you prove your strength by sparring Sif out in the yard.”

“She’ll be slaughtered,” Fandral declared. “No one bests Sif.”

“My weapons are unlike yours,” Sarah said addressing Sif. “I have a shield though. I shall use that.”

“Just a shield?” Volstagg scoffed. “You will surely die.”

“I will supply you a sword,” Frigga cut in. “We must get to the yard.”

Odin was already waiting…along with a woman in armor who was holding a sword in one hand and armor in the other. There were men lining the yard, pausing in the practices to watch what Odin had declared a necessary clearing of the field for. Aaron stood back with the Warriors Three while Frigga led Sarah out with Sif.

“Sarah this is the leader of the Valkyrie, Brunnhilde,” Frigga introduced.

“Odin has instructed me to give you these,” Brunnhilde said. Sarah cast a wary eye over them. Sarah took the sword and whacked it off her armor plates hidden under her clothes.

“I think my own armor will withstand,” she replied. She let a shield form on her arm, Brunnhilde and Sif both looking startled at the sight of it. “This should help too.”

“You can almost see through it,” Brunnhilde whispered. “Magic?”

“Science. Shall we Sif?” Frigga and Brunnhilde cleared the field after Frigga wished them both luck. Odin cleared his throat.

“The first one to disarm and pin their opponent wins, otherwise, go until I say stop.” There was a pause as both warriors tightened their grips on their swords. Sarah had never dealt with a sword before but she would adapt quickly. “Commence the fight.”

Sif moved first, going for the shield to check its viability. Sarah just held her arm up to catch the blade. She then kicked at the back of Sif’s knee, taking the sword in her hand and going between them for where hers was. Sif, sensing her error, jumped back and adjusted her stance. Now, Sarah moved, her legs carrying her in a certain path. She faked toward Sif’s right, making her spin to defend only to go around her left and cut one of the straps on her armor that kept her shield hanging on her bag. She ripped it off her back and threw it at Sif’s feet, sliding past and pausing.

“Giving me my shield?” Sif asked as she kicked the shield up to her hand.

“We should be equals, yes? Now please stop babying me,” Sarah countered.

“As you wish.” Sif charged with a fresh ferocity not unlike Sarah had experienced from Thor. She ducked when the next swing came and swung her sword down at Sif’s legs. The woman jumped, giving Sarah a chance to knock her back off balance. Then, in an act of what could have been called stupidity, Sarah drove the sword into the ground and charged with just her shield. Sif, so taken aback by her actions, barely had enough time to brace her own shield against her arms, her sword falling to the ground between them. Sarah pushed and pushed, driving Sif back up until they reached a wall. The Asgardian shoved her back and made a run for the open. With both shields in hand, close combat was a bad idea.

“Does she always fight like this?” Fandral asked Aaron.

“Hm? Oh I haven’t seen her spar a good opponent in months. She takes me down in about thirty seconds if she’s not taking it easy. Her brother told me that the only really challenging spars she has are against her father, Bucky, Thor, and Iron Man. I mean her mom can out smart her and Clint can get a one up with arrows sometimes, but straight brute on brute force… My girl isn’t as weak as you people seem to think.”

Sarah let the shield fall from its hold on the gauntlet and threw it at Sif, knocking her feet out from under her. She caught the shield after its third bounce and slipped it back on, letting it power back up. Sif had gotten up and had her sword in hand.

“You threw away your shield?”

“It always comes back.”

“That’s enough.” Odin stood from his place. Sif and Sarah turned in unison, her shield disappearing as she lowered her arm. “You have proven yourself worthy. Come, Daughter of Rogers, you and I must have a conversation. Frigga, outfit the boy with a weapon of his choice. I am sure Asgardian weapons are still better than Midgardian.”

Sarah followed after Odin obediently. He led the way back to the throne room, which seemed impossibly smaller now. He sat down on his throne and motioned her to stand before him on the stairs. He sat silently for a long moment before looking up at her.

“You may have the help you seek. The one I will allow to go with you will need some coaxing to go with you.”

“Loki,” Sarah guessed.

“Yes. If he goes, there are conditions. He shall not be imprisoned on Midgard. He shall not be mistreated on Midgard. He returns to Asgard when you have rescued Thor and the other Avengers and brought them to your home. To keep Loki from misbehaving, I must ask that he be bound to serve you for the time that he is on Midgard. There is a spell, we haven’t used it here on Asgard in millenniums. When someone was forced into servitude of another as repayment for a horrible crime, this spell was used to keep control over the person and so that person would not harm the other. The spell is not performed nowadays because we do not believe in that anymore. However, it is still legal. No harm shall come to Loki or you under the spell. He simply cannot disobey you and cause harm on Midgard to those that you do not wish it to and he cannot harm you. It is easy to remove once you return. I must insist that Loki agrees to the binding, without that, I will not consent to it.”

“Let me speak with him.”

“Does your family have a family crest?” Odin asked.

“My father never told me but both Dad and I bear this.” She pointed to the white star in the middle of her chest. “The star is our symbol.”

“I will take you to see my son. If he agrees, you will bear one and so will he.”

The All-Father rose once more and led the way to the dungeon. Loki was in the first cell to the door. He had a bed, a couch, a table, and a stack of books.

“Loki.” The man glanced up from his book. “You have a guest.”

“A guest? Oh how delightful. So young too. Did you get one of the Valkyrie to come talk to me?” Loki taunted.

“That’s enough,” Sarah snapped stepping up to the glowing walls of the prison. “Still acting like a child. I know Asgardians live long and that you’re still in your youthful stage by their standards but I didn’t think you were a child, Loki.”

His eyes narrowed as she stood with crossed arms before the cell. He stood, crossing from his bed to the wall, and looked down at her. “You are a Midgardian. You look like the Captain.”

“He’s my father.”

“Delightful. Are you here to push me around like he did?”

“How about you drop the illusion?” she growled. For a moment, he looked taken back before the room slowly shimmered and changed. The table was upturned. There was food on the floor, rotting. His hair was two different lengths, like someone had cut it with a knife. The clothes he wore were far too thin and his eyes looked hollow. Behind her, Odin was calling for the guards who he was disciplining at the second they arrived. “You can’t sleep.”

“Shut up.”

“The food won’t settle in your stomach. You close your eyes and you’re there again. The food just comes back up. Or worse, some days you’re scared to eat the food because of what might be in it.”

“I said shut up.”

“Your body trembles at every footstep,” she continued in a hushed voice. She put her hand up to the wall, next to his face. “When the guards roughly handle you, all you can remember is what they did to you. You’re there again, trying to block it all out. You spent a year there, in the hands of monsters. They made you think you were one. You were just a fallen prince, a man who was jealous of his brother. They twisted you. They abused you, Loki. Then they unleashed you on Earth.”

“SHUT UP!” Loki’s body was trembling. “How do you know all of that? How?”

“I’ve been chained. I’ve been tortured. I’ve been remade. I’ve been unleashed. I know what it looks like. I studied all those videos from Earth, all of them over and over again. You showed the signs of abuse the second you showed up.”

A tense moment passed between them. He drew a breath and looked her in her eyes.

“What do you want?”

“Your help. You know Amora the Enchantress and her magic well. She has taken my family, your brother. She and the people she’s working with have had them for three days. My team can deal with the others she’s working with but Amora has proven to be a danger in the past.”

“They won’t let me out of this cell, even if I wanted.”

“Odin will if you agree to be bound to me until I return you to Asgard,” she informed him. Loki’s eyes flickered to his stepfather who was berating the cowering guards. “I won’t let others harm you while on Midgard, Loki. What do you say? Do you want to prove everyone wrong and show just how much you care about your family? The brother that you could have stabbed somewhere lethal, but you didn’t. He still loves you, you know. If he knew what condition you had been kept in, he would have torn this place apart.”

“My brother is in danger?” Loki confirmed. He looked so young then. “She has had them three days? She must be draining his energy. That spell, gods she never could learn it properly for imprisonments. It’ll kill him!” Loki moved to the side a bit. “All-Father!” He hit the cell wall. “Father! I agree! Bind me!” A fury in his eyes developed. “Let me out of here so I can rip that wench’s throat out!”

The guards surrounded the cell as Odin moved to the wall. The wall lowered. Loki bared his chest as Odin called upon his magic.

“Lady Sarah, where do you want your mark to be?” he asked. She pulled aside neck of her shirt. “It may scar when I remove it.”

“I’ll always be Lady Star.” He grabbed hold of the side of her neck and put his hand on Loki’s heart at the same time. The glow enveloped the room as Odin wordlessly mouthed the spell. Loki started to fall to his knees halfway through the spell, as did Sarah. When it was complete, the pair looked up at Odin who nodded solemnly.

“My son, go to your chambers and pack your bag. You are not to change; you shall enter Midgard as a shadow of your former self. Then go to the throne room.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Guard, announce that Loki is bound to a Midgardian and is not to be harmed.” Sarah stood up, pulling Loki up as well, and walked with him out of the room. The younger prince’s room laid two floors away. Sarah followed Loki in and sat by his window while he got clothes out for a few days. He longed to change now, out of his messy clothes and take care of his unkempt hair.

“I will cut your hair for you when we reach Midgard, if you like,” Sarah offered. He looked up, shock in his eyes. “I know you might not trust a stranger to do it. I know I didn’t the first time I got my hair cut after finding my family. We’ll get you a shower too. Food, as much as you need. I’ll prepare it in front of you if that helps. Whatever you need.”

“I…Thank you.”

“Come on. My boyfriend is probably wondering if I am being claimed as the prince’s consort or some bullshit like that,” she muttered walking toward the door.

“Boyfriend?”

“Courtship,” she replied as he followed her out the door. He summoned a few books to his hand and followed her. “His name is Aaron Barton, he’s Hawkeye’s nephew/stepson.”

“The Hawk, yes. That raises a question. The Avengers are surely going to attack me once they get their wits about them, are they not?”

“Maybe. If so, I’ll be standing between you and them with a shield in hand. I told the All-Father I would protect you. I meant it.”

The throne room was already occupied. Odin was absent but left Frigga to deal with things. She nearly broke down at the sight of her son but was reassured that guards responsible for the physical abuse were being thrown into cells as they spoke. The group would be taking a flying boat down to the Bifrost.

“I love you Mother,” Loki whispered giving her a hug.

“And I you, son.” Frigga looked at Sarah who nodded in understanding. “Sarah, Aaron, be careful. You are fragile creatures.”

“I think that might have been an insult,” Aaron remarked. “We’ll be safe, Queen Frigga. Thank you for the new arrows, by the way, and the bow. The draw is smoother.”

“Sarah, take this.” Frigga handed her a sword with a sheath. “From my own armory. Enchanted never to fall from the hand. Amora and Skurge, her minion, are Asgardians. They do not fight with Midgardian tools. Be mindful of that.”

“Yes ma’am.” She looked at the sheath before Loki took it and dropped it over her shoulders so the sword rested on her back. “Thank you.”

“I’ll steer,” Loki offered.

“No,” Sif snapped at him. “You nearly got us all killed the last time you piloted one. I’m steering.”

“Oh yes, like that’s any better.”

On the way out of the city, they nearly decapitated a statue of Thor’s grandfather. Loki took over the steering.


	20. Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon return from Asgard, Sarah must justify Loki's being present. Meanwhile, the Avengers wake on their third day of imprisonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Talks about torture in the chapter, just the outcome, nothing graphic.

Peter had been restless since they arrived back at the Tower five hours ago. Sarah and Aaron still hadn’t shown up and while Bucky reminded him that it might take time to get someone to best Amora, he didn’t like not knowing where his teammates were. For now, Peter was working with Jarvis on improving the uniforms of every member of the team. Currently, he had Wanda Maximoff (she and Pietro insisted they could fight) standing under the scanner in her X-Man uniform.

“You can step away Wanda,” Peter called out. She did and joined him at the computer. Peter looked at the read out of the uniform, frowning as Jarvis pointed out weaknesses in the fabric. “Do you have any complaints about the style or how it fits?”

“It is too tight, too constricting,” she replied. “May I show you my powers?” Peter nodded and sat back to watch. She moved with grace as she levitated a box across the room. The small demonstration was enough to see how the tight fabric kept her from moving as fluidly as she needed too. He typed in a few commands to the computer followed by a few vocal commands to Jarvis for what he didn’t know how to code. The hologram in front of them changed drastically. The pants slimmed from the bulky style she had. Her jacket top turned into a shirt with a vest followed by a long coat.

“Should be bullet proof to an extent and resistant the rest of the way. How is that?” he asked.

“Much better. Thank you, Peter.” Wanda pecked him on the cheek before running off.

“All right J, make that one too. How many have we had to remake completely?” he asked.

“Just the Maximoffs, Mister Peter. Miss Logan had a partial redo and you have not had the chance to examine Mister Aaron’s uniform. The rest of the uniforms are up to Sir’s testing standards.”

“Thanks J. Any sign of them?”

“There is a Bifrost gateway opening on the deck. Sir, I am detecting Loki’s presence.”

“Assemble the crew.” Peter ran up the stairs to the lounge. Aaron was just entering the house, Loki remaining outside with Sarah. The Asgardian was visibly shaking and there was a pile of vomit in front of where he knelt. Sarah knelt next to him, a hand on his back.

Phil Coulson stormed toward the door only to stop when Aaron held him back. “Let me at him!”

“Phil, Phil calm down,” Aaron pleaded. “I know you’re angry. I wanted to haul off and hit him the first time I saw him too, but there’s a good reason he’s here.”

“You bring a known villain in to help?” Nick demanded.

“I was once a villain too,” Bucky snapped. “I trust Sarah’s judgment. She’s her father’s daughter. She wouldn’t bring him here if she didn’t have a good reason.”

“He can barely stand,” SJ murmured. Bobbi and Pepper, the mother hens who had been corralling Kate, Nate, and SJ since they arrived back, pushed around Aaron. Barefoot, they went out on the deck and put one of Loki’s arms over each of their shoulders. Sarah was stunned as they slowly walked him into the lounge; she followed with Loki’s bag. The god insisted he was fine enough to stand by himself now so they backed off. Sarah set his bag down and joined Aaron.

“You brought Loki,” Phil growled.

“I brought the best Asgard has to offer in a warrior trained in magic next to their queen. If you try to hurt him, I will defend him. Odin and I made a deal,” Sarah informed him.

“He’s going to double cross you,” Nick countered. “He did it to Thor!”

“Please, do not shout,” Loki said softly. Everyone turned to look at Loki. For the first time, they took in his full appearance. He wore no shoes, his feet bare and bruised. His hair was oily, tangled, and cut at odd angles from the guards’ treatment. His shabby pants were dirty and contained holes that revealed his terribly thin legs. His shirt, ripped from months of abuse, revealed a scarred torso and arms as well as his ribs. Wanda was nearly in tears. She could see magic and he was projecting none. All his magic was kept within to keep him alive, now free to rejuvenate him away from the cells. The star on his chest beat with a golden magic, the same magic that she could see coming from an identical mark on Sarah’s neck. “I come to help. Amora’s magic will kill Thor. She never mastered the spells necessary to restrain Asgardians, it will drain him of his life force. I am bound to Lady Sarah. I cannot disobey orders. I cannot harm any of you unless it is in her will. But in return, she must keep me from harm from you as well. I have done terrible crimes on your planet, not all of them under my own power. Let me start making up for that by working on your team.”

The tension was thick enough that you could have cut it with a sword. Bucky stepped forward, moving slowly toward Loki and standing in front of the god.

“I don’t care what Phil says, I don’t care for what either Fury says, you’re in. They gave me a chance to reform, to be good again. I’ll do the same for you. Sarah, what’s this about being bound?” Bucky asked.

“Spell,” Sarah answered. “Very old spell, never used anymore. Odin will remove it when I return Loki.”

“Will this binding cause any harm to her?” Bucky demanded of Loki.

“Not that I know of. I did bring some of my books on ancient spells to see if there was anything we should be aware of.”

“Read them. I’m Bucky, the Winter Soldier. Sarah, get him cleaned up.”

“Yes sir.”

“Team debrief in an hour in the kitchen. Wanda, Laura, Sarah, you’re on lunch duty,” Bucky ordered.

“Aaron, I need you for a suit scan. I need to make sure your suit can withstand the fight we’re about to go into,” Peter said.

“I’ll come with you. Sarah, you can handle Loki, right?”

“No problem. Peter, I might need you to make a suit for Loki. He’s lost a considerable amount of weight since the last time he wore his armor,” she remarked.

“I’ll be in the lab.”

“Come on Loki.” Sarah picked up his bag and led him out of the lounge. The other teens stared after them, their eyes watching Loki for any trace of treachery. They disappeared into the elevator.

Coming out on the right floor, Sarah led the way to her suite. Loki ducked in behind her. She placed his bag on the bed.

“I’m going to go grab some bath products from my boyfriend’s room. Be right back.” She disappeared, leaving Loki to peace for a moment. He picked up one of the books he had grabbed from Asgard and began flipping through it. He needed to find the spell that Odin had used and learn all that he could. He knew he couldn’t break it, only the caster could, but there could be side effects. He found the page just as Sarah returned with items in her hand.

“Now the important question is,” she started off as she stepped into the on-suite bathroom, “can you clean yourself up or do you need a hand? You’re still pretty weak from not eating. When was the last time you ate anyway?”

“I don’t remember.

“Something light for lunch then,” she settled. “Do you want help?”

“I should be fine, little one.”

“Shower or bath?” she asked. “I’ll get it started for you.”

“A bath, please.” Sarah walked back into the bathroom and drew the hot water for the bath. She was mindful of his heritage and the fact that he might run a little colder than she was thinking, but she expected he would also appreciate heat after the cold of space and the loneliness of a cell. When she came back to the bedroom, he was sitting on the bed reading the book.

“It’s all set for you. I’ll be out here if you need me, okay?”

“Thank you.” He took his clothes in and found the tub full with hot water with a layer of foam on top. There was a towel on the side as well as the cleaning products. He closed the door and got undressed. Stepping into the water felt like stepping into a boiling pot of water but it quickly evened out to a soft scalding feeling. He could practically feel the dirt and grime coming off him. He dunked his head under the water, shaking loose all the loose muck in his hair. Resurfacing, he reached for one of the bottles next to him. He read the back of the container before following the instruction. His hair felt refreshed after the second rinse. He washed his body a second time, making sure every speck of dirt that had stuck to him was gone, before pulling the plug and stepping out of the tub. He toweled off, staring in the mirror as he did. He looked bone thin, his cheeks sunk in and ribs outlined. He looked ghostly.

His clothes slipped on and right back off. His pants were too large for his waist and refused to stay up. His shirt dwarfed him in size. He let out a huff and collected his things. He emerged from the bathroom in his under britches and shirt, the under britches barely holding onto his waist. Sarah looked up from his book, she looked to have been studying it, and covered her mouth with one hand.

“I take it your clothes didn’t fit you?” she guessed.

“Too large. You said something about another suit?”

“We’ll get you scanned for one but for now we need something that you can wear. Are you fine with your shirt for now?”

“Just get me some pants please,” Loki grumbled.

“Jarvis, can you get someone to bring me a pair of Peter’s basketball shorts?”

“Should I ask Mister Peter beforehand?”

“Tell him I’m taking them.”

“Of course ma’am.” There was a knock a few moments later. Sarah answered the door to see SJ holding the shorts.

“Peter hates you right now,” he informed her. “How is he?”

“As best as he can. Go tell Pete we’ll be down in a few minutes. None of his clothes fit him.” SJ left her with the god, who was currently hiding in the bathroom. Sarah came in with the shorts. He looked at them with a skeptical eye before putting them on. They were just narrow enough if perhaps a little short. “Did you decide on your hair?” she asked.

“Could you?” he asked. She nodded. She had him sit down in a chair she pulled from her bedroom. She pulled out a pair of hair scissors and a few brushes and combs. Gentle as a whispering wind, she comb through his hair. She let him know when she was going to cut and where so he didn’t jump as much. There was still a flinch in his body. “How did you know?” he asked her. She was toweling his hair again. “All that about me? I want a real answer.”

She set the towel down and began putting things away. She turned back to him eventually.

“I’ve lived here less than six months; I’ve been free less than a year.” She leaned against the counter as he turned to her. “My father isn’t my father as much as my male twin. I was created using his blood as was my brother SJ. He’s almost a complete 100% clone of my father. I was created by a group of people who did bad things, trained me and made me do the same. Then Uncle Bucky came for me, he remembered training me as a child and knew my history. Tried to get me out. We were captured. I suppose as a Frost Giant cold doesn’t bother you but it does me. They put us in a ten foot hole at the bottom of a staircase that froze over if you submerged. They locked us in there. Avengers saved us. First haircut I got, I stabbed the agent giving me the haircut. Bucky or I have been cutting my hair since. Took me a month to eat proper portions. I still wake up screaming. I spotted the signs of a caged animal the second I saw you Loki because I put up those same signs. As for the magic, if you were curious there too, Frigga has a theory that because I was made of science I have a connection to magic.”

“You are an interesting mortal, little one.”

“Nah, just one of a much of screwed up superheroes,” she replied. “Come on, let’s get you a suit before lunch.”

* * *

 

Tony’s head was still pounding as he woke up. He lifted his head slowly from where it had been sitting on his chest, rolling his head from side to side to crack his neck. His chapped lips tore as he opened his mouth and closed it a few times to test his jaw. It seemed to be doing better after the punch he got from the head HYDRA jackass, a man named Zemo. Zemo’s family had evidently been in HYDRA since its inception because this man knew things about Cap that even Tony didn’t. The story Zemo spun of Cap and the Howling Commandos killing his father when he was just a child in his mother’s womb seemed almost too cliché to be true.

“You up Tones?” a voice called from behind him. Tony strained from where he was chained to chair to look at Clint. Clint had been hurt when the jet crashed. His leg was broken in at least two place and he had cracked, possibly broken, ribs. Amora the Enchantress, god did Tony hate her, seemed to admire his heart or something because she insisted that he be treated properly. The archer was chained to a medical cot, his leg put in a half-assed splint. They had let Clint just wander around the cell but he had Tony free within twenty minutes when they made that mistake. After that, they strip searched him and chained him to the cot.

“Morning Clint. How’s the leg?”

“Oh, you know, not going to be playing kickball with the kids anytime soon,” he replied. “How’s your head?”

“Feels like it was used for a bongo drum.”

“Steve? Steve!” Natasha was thrashing about in her chains. They had put the Widow in a cage and chained her within it. Her cage was hanging from the air on the other side of the room. “Where’s Steve?”

“Them…them…they…they took Sssteve,” Bruce slurred. The HYDRA doctors had Bruce hooked up to an IV that fed into a system of five gallon containers hanging behind him. The good doctor was so drugged up he could barely form a sentence or see anyone in the room.

“This morning,” Thor said forlornly. The god was looking quite ill, his golden skin taking on a pale hue. He had been bound face first onto the floor so he couldn’t get any leverage to pull his arms and legs against the shackles that bound him. Mjolnir hung limp on his belt, out of reach and not responding to his calls. “They came just as the good doctor and I were waking. Dragged him out. I was surprised you all didn’t wake when we shouted.”

“How long has he been gone?” Natasha asked worriedly. Anytime Steve was taken, he came back worse off than before. He had arrived here with a broken arm from holding Natasha during the crash and being her human pillow. When he came back the first day, they had been testing the limits of the serum in cold weather. Steve was blue when they brought him back. The next day, it was the limits of hot weather. He came back with second degree sunburns from tanning lights. They had healed overnight but his whimpers of pain made Natasha cry. The third day today was day three. What were they going to do now?

The door banged open. The guards dragged Steve in and threw him into his chair across from Tony. They cuffed him in place before leaving. The blonde was nonresponsive to the team’s calls.

“Can you see if he’s hurt?” Natasha asked Tony.

“Oh jeez,” Tony whispered. He swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat. “How does the serum handle scarring? Doesn’t leave any, right?”

“Sssevere trauma,” Bruce slurred. “What happened?”

“They, uh, they whipped him.”

* * *

 

The team had sat down around the kitchen table now that lunch was in front of them. Pepper had shown Sarah and Peter the hidden hologram projects leading to the entirety of the mission being laid out in front of them above the table. The suits would be done by the time briefing was done. The last beacon of each rescue team was displayed on a map by where the Avengers had disappeared. Looking at the dots, they were pointing in a general direction.

“Do we have something we could track of the Avengers?” Luke asked. “Anyone have anything?”

“Jarvis, gamma signature scan please, fifty mile diameter circle starting from the Avengers down location,” Sarah called out. The map shimmied for a moment. Pepper had already moved a Stark satellite where they would need it to be to scan. The map showed a line of faint gamma until a strong beating gamma trace was found. The source came from inside a mountain.

“Why do these people always have to have mountain fortresses?” Laura asked.

“Banner and Stark did that after the Tesseract didn’t they?” Phil asked.

“Yes,” Pepper shot back. “Tony’s got enough sensors worldwide that we could track a vial of Bruce’s blood to the bottom of an ocean trench if we wanted.”

“Jarvis, close up,” Sarah ordered. The satellite imagery changed. They saw a parking lot and three small outside buildings. “Damn, not very helpful.”

“We’ll have to do close up recon,” Bucky reasoned. “We leave after the suits are made. Jarvis is already making a gadget bag.”

“We’ve got twelve people coming on this mission. We’re lucky that our jet will fit eighteen when it’s all said and done. Phil, Nick, go back to SHIELD and get Fury to move the helicarrier closer to base in case there is emergency medical needed,” Sarah said looking at them. “We need to plan for everything. Pepper and Bobbi are staying here with the ones that are too young. For those of you not familiar with Amora,” she brought up the file containing photos of the woman, “this is she. She’s a lot to handle. Leave her to me and Loki. We were warned that she might have Asgardian backup in the form of a man named Skurge. In that case, Luke and Danny I need you to take him out. He’s evidently a light weight Hulk so keep that in mind.”

“HYDRA is simple,” Bucky cut in. “The goons should be no problem for you. The officers, those are the ones you have to look out for.”

“Now, if there aren’t any questions that include assignments that will be made once we get a layout of the play,” Sarah trailed off. Loki raised his hand. She motioned to him.

“It is not so much a question as a fact. I was reading up on the bond Odin put on us. There are two variants. The one is impersonal and means you and I should be able to operate as wholly different individuals in the fight. However, the second one troubles me. If harm occurs to you, I would feel that pain,” Loki explained looking Sarah dead in the eye. “It also means if you die, I die.”

“Odin wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t he? I have a simple solution to test which one it is,” Loki offered.

“Laura, hit me,” Sarah ordered. The mutant clocked her on the arm. Loki yelped and jumped in his seat. “Oh jeez. I don’t like the All-Father. I knew he was being sneaky about something!”

“I’ll be there,” Aaron promised. “I’ll keep them off the two of you.”

“Let’s just get underway. Team, pack up your suits and get up to the jet,” Sarah ordered.

The table was cleared. SJ hugged his sister tightly. Pepper gave each of the kids a hug. Bobbi made them all swear to come back alive. Nate and Kate tightly hugged everyone before they left the kitchen. In under twenty minutes, the team was out of the hanger and on their way to danger.


End file.
